Alles nur gespielt!
by Joya Lee
Summary: Unsere Lieblinge sind nun in ihren zwanzigern. Eine erfolgreiche Schauspielkarriere, ein(e) Verlobte(r) und eine geplante Hochzeit...Es wird kompliziert! SS RM
1. Summer Roberts bei Conan O'Brien

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

_Diese Fanfic ist die Übersetzung der Story "Acting" von "__LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId__"_

_Ich übersetze sie für meine kleine Schwester, die schon lange auf deutsche Fanfics wartet und IHR euch sooo lange Zeit lässt. Mir gefällt die Story, ich hoffe dass ich sie mit Original Feeling rüber bringen kann und mein Deutsch noch gut genug ist..._

"Erster Fernsehauftritt?" fragte eine dicke blonde Frau.

Die Brünette nickte.

"Keine Sorge. Du schaffst das schon. Bleib ruhig und vergiss nicht zu atmen! Blau anzulaufen ist nicht gerade der beste erste Eindruck," lachte die Blonde.

"Genau, Atme, I kann das," murmelte die Brünette.

"Meine Damen und Herren begrüssen Sie Summer Roberts von "Loving You"!"

Hallte Conan O'Brien's Stimme über den Backstage Lautsprecher. Das ist das Zeichen, auf das Summer gewartet hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und ging raus in die blendenden Studiolichter.

"Willkommen," lächelte Conan als Summer sich hinsetzte.

"Danke das ich hier sein darf. Ich bin sehr aufgeregt. Das ist mein erster grosser Fernsehauftritt. Eine Art Coming Out Party für mich...also nicht homosexuell coming out...mehr eine Coming out zur Welt…nun werden mich die Schwulen und Lesben Aktivisten verfolgen...'tschuldigung...ich...ich stottere...viel...'tschuldigung," grinste Summer angespannt.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. I finde stotternde Frauen attraktiv," lachte Conan.

"Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du machst mich an," zwinkerte Summer. „Es tut mir Leid, ich bin etwas eingebildet. Wie geht's dir?"

"Ich dachte I sollte hier die Fragen stellen."

"Eigentlich ja. Aber ich dachte das Ganze etwas aufzulockern kann nicht schaden."

"Spontanität…mag ich!"

Summer nickte mit einem Grinsen, sie war nicht mehr nervös.

"Wie ich höre bist du in einem Film," sagte Conan, um zurück aufs Geschäft zu kommen.

"Da hast du richtig gehört."

"Erzähl ein wenig. Warum bist du hier? Was tust du so? Siehst du ich bin ein toller Interviewer."

"Ich erzähle gerne ein wenig…über mich selbst natürlich; das kommt alles von meinem eingebildet sein. Wieso bin ich hier? Weiss du, du bist wirklich ein professioneller Interviewer, denn das ist eine tolle Frage. Ich bin hier weil ich anscheinend mit den richtigen Leuten geschlafen habe – Nein, ich verarsche dich! Ich bin hier weil...naja...ich habe einen Film gemacht," erklärte Summer, mit dem "Summer Roberts Charme".

"Du musstest also mit niemandem schlafen um hierher zu kommen, soviel haben wir schon herausgefunden. Also was ist nun mit diesem Film? Musstest du da mit jemandem schlafen?" fragte Conan.

"Nicht wirklich. Nur mit dem Produzenten…und dem Regisseur…dem Dialogschreiber...und dem Redaktor...und dem Musik Manager...und mit zwei Kameramännern...und ein paar anderen...aber das wars, ich schwöre."

"Wow...aber keine anderen Darsteller?"

"Oh nein, natürlich, ich habe mit allen anderen Darstellern geschlafen. Ich dachte das wäre schon klar," grinste Summer.

"Ja natürlich. Was habe ich nur gedacht?"

"Genau, das hättest du wissen müssen."

"Nun da wir wissen dass du eine Hure bist, könntest du uns noch ein wenig mehr über den Film erzählen, für den du so hart gearbeitet hast?" fragte Conan.

"Ich denke schon...aber das ist so langweilig...SCHERZ. Ich würde dir gerne etwas über meinen Film erzählen. Er heisst "Loving You". Hmmm...Tom Welling und Keira Knightley spielen mit und irgendwie ich...aber nicht so richtig ich...die beiden sind definitiv die Stars. Tom spielt den netten Nachbarsjungen der sich ins angesagte Mädchen verliebt, das ich spiele, und Keira spielt seine beste Freundin. Im Grunde ist es sie liebt ihn, er liebt mich, aber ich bin eine Schlampe, ja... Es ist eine typische romantische Komödie," erklärte Summer.

"Du meinst also ich werde ihn mir vermutlich nicht ansehen."

"Vermutlich nicht. Ausser du bist ein riesen Keira Knightley Fan...oder ein heimlicher Tom Welling Fan."

"Du hast mich erwischt. Definitiv der zweite," witzelte Conan.

"Ich wusste es!" lachte Summer.

"So...du bist in Kalifornien aufgewachsen? Wie war das?"

"Nun ja meine Mutter gebar mich in Cali und mein Vater und ich blieben halt einfach dort. Es war in Ordnung. Es ist immer noch in Ordnung."

"Cali?"

"Cali. California…Kalifornien, Cali…ist alles dasselbe," kicherte Summer.

"Aha. Cali...ich werde mich dran erinnern müssen. Also wo ist dein Zuhause? New York oder Cali?"

"New York ist toll, aber ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein echtes Kalifornien Mädchen. Ich liebe die Sonne, den Strand, Hollywood...ist alles dort."

"Ich hörte du bist von Newport Beach, Kalifornien. Das ist die High Society von Cali, nicht war?" fragte Conan.

"Naja, ich glaube schon. Ich meine ich wuchs nicht in armen Verhältnissen auf. Habe ich jemals diese kämpfende Schauspielerin Nummer durchgezogen? Habe ich für meine Kunst gehungert? Nein, habe ich nicht. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb nicht allzu gut darin. Ich habe nicht genug gelitten," sagte Summer schnippisch.

"Hmm, aber wer sagt dass man immer dafür leiden muss? Manchmal werden Leute einfach glücklich geboren."

Summer zuckte mit den Achseln während sie auf ihrer Lippe kaute.

"Du bist 22, korrekt?"

"Korrekt. Beinahe 23 und du bist?" fragte Summer witzelnd.

Conan lachte, "Zu alt ums der Welt zu sagen."

"Glaubst du wirklich die ganze Welt sieht sich deine Show an?"

"Guter Punkt. Ich bin 46. Und nun, da ich mein Alter der kleinen unbedeutenden Menge Menschen die meine Show sehen, mitgeteilt habe, geht uns die Zeit aus. Danke viel mal dass du in eine Show gekommen bist, die sich niemand ansieht," grinste Conan.

"Oh gern geschehen. Ich tat das nur um deinen Einschaltquoten in die Höhe zu treiben. Ich bin so süss," grinste Summer.

"Danke für deine Hilfe."

"Bitte. Eigentlich sollte ich dir danken. Für meinen ersten Fernsehauftritt...das ging ziemlich gut. War nicht so gruselig."

"Gut zu wissen dass ich nicht gruselig bin."

"Oh, dass habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte in deiner Show zu sein sei nicht gruselig. Du, andererseits, hast dieses total-abnormale-late-night-talk-show-moderator Ding an dir...das ist ziemlich gruselig."

"Allan, hörst du das? Ich bin abnormal. Weißt du was, I glaube sie wäre ein toller Co-Moderator," sagte Conan zu einem der Männer hinter der Bühne und drehte sich dann wieder zu Summer, "Hast du schon Pläne für die nächsten 45 Minuten?"

"Ich gehöre dir allein."

"Können wir noch einen zusätzlichen Stuhl haben? Ich werde sie einfach eine Weile lang meinen Job machen lassen. Wir werden dir einen Stuhl holen und werden gleich zurück sein mit Matt Evans, nach der Werbung," sagte Conan.

Während der Werbepause, brachte einer der Bühnenleute einen Stuhl für Summer und stellte ihn hinter Conan's Pult auf. Summer ging kurz hinter die Bühne, schnappte sich hier Mobiltelefon und machte einen kurzen Anruf, während die Blondine von vorhin ihr Gesicht puderte.

"Hallo?"

"Coop, du möchtest vielleicht deinen Videorekorder für morgen neu einstellen. Ich werde ein bisschen länger hier sein. Ich bleibe für den Rest der Show!" quitschte Summer.

"Oh mein Gott, Sum, das ist grossartig! Du packst das, Mädel! Ruf mich an wenn du fertig bist," schwärmte Marissa.

"Ok. Ich muss gehen. Bis später!"

"Adios Amiga!"

"Marissa legte auf und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch zu ihrem Freund, Ryan Atwood.

"War das Summer?" fragte Ryan.

Marissa nickte.

"Und, wie fand sie die ganze Fernsehauftritt Sache?"

"Sie hat nicht wirklich was gesagt, aber wir sollen den Videorekorden neu einsellen. Sie bleibt für die ganze Show," grinste Marissa.

"Wow...die mögen sie wohl!"

"Ich denke schon."

"Miss Roberts, noch eine Minute, dann sind wir wieder auf Sendung. Wenn sie bitte wieder Platz nehmen könnten," der Bühnendirektor, Allan scheuchte Summer an ihren Spezial Stuhl neben Conan.

Summer setzte sich.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte Conan.

"Ich glaube schon," antwortete Summer.

"Zurück in Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei – Los!"

"Unser nächster Gast hat während der letzten Zeit den Frauen und vor allem den Vorpubertierenden Mädchen den Kopf mit seiner Erfolgsserie verdreht. Meine Damen und Herren begrüssen Sie Matt Evans von "Three Stum Valley"!

Die Musik erklang und Matt trat auf Bühne.

_(Ich denke ihr wisst alle, wie Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Seth, usw. aussehen. Ouh...wisst ihr wer Conan O'Brien ist und wie er aussieht? Vermutlich nicht alle. Also stellt euch Harald Schmid mit rot-orangen Haaren und Seitenscheitel vor. Langes Gesicht, nicht hübsch, aber witzig. Matt müsst ihr euch folgendermassen vorstellen: Eine Mischung von Smith aus Sex and the City, Brad Pitt und Julian McMahon. Er sieht wirklich toll aus: Dunkelblondes Haar, starke männliche Gesichtskonturen, gross, grüne Augen, trainiert, sexy Stimme, alles stimm...wir reden von einem totalen Hottie und er weiss es.)_

"Willkommen in meiner Show Matt, schön das du da bist," sagte Conan und begrüsste ihn.

"Danke. Es ist grossartig hier zu sein," antwortete Matt.

Das Publikum quitscht und kreischt...Frauen lieben diesen Typen!

"Hast du schon meine Co-Moderatorin Summer Roberts kennengelernt?" fragte Conan.

"Nein, ich habe sie wohl verpasst in der Garderobe. Hi," Matt lächelte und schüttelte Summer's Hand.

"Hallo."

"Also Matt, "Two Stump Valley" nimmt die Welt im Flug. Ich gratuliere dir zur überwältigenden Popularität. Die Serie ist wirklich toll," fing Conan mit dem Interview an.

"Dankeschön. Ich habe so viel Glück ein Teil dieser Serie zu sein. Ich arbeite mit diesen tollen Schauspielern und Dialogschreibern. Der Produzent ist einfach nur super. Es ist eine grossartige Erfahrung für mich. Ich habe sehr viel Glück."

"Nun in der Serie spielst du Anthony, den Quarterback des Football Teams, der Chef auf dem Schulplatz. Aber er hat kürzlich herausgefunden dass sein Vater, der ihn bei seiner Geburt verlassen hatte zurück in der Stadt ist und wieder ein Teil seines Lebens sein will. Ausserdem hat dich deine Freundin mit einem deiner besten Freunde betrogen. Und nun da dein Stolz und deine Seele verletzt ist, verliebst du dich in deine beste Freundin, die mit deinem Rivalen zusammen ist. Ist das schwer? Ich meine du kommst an den Drehort jeden Tag und springst einfach so in deinen komplizierten Charakter? Hast du was mit Anthony gemeinsam?

"Naja weißt du, es ist schon schwer einen so völlig anderen Typen zu spielen als ich wirklich bin, aber ich bin ein Profi und es ist ein Riesenspass, meine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen um das Ganze glaubhaft zu spielen. Es ist eine Herausforderung für mich und das geniesse ich sehr an der Serie. Ich meine ich kann viele Dinge von Anthony mit mir verbinden. Er ist ein aussergewöhnlicher Athlet und er ist ein angesagter Typ, aber da ist noch viel mehr von ihm. Er ist ein netter Typ, hat gerade viel über das er nachdenken muss und ich glaube wir wurden alle schon mal verletzt und haben uns dann in jemanden verliebt, den wir nicht lieben sollten. Ich kann mich schon mit ihm identifizieren," antwortete Matt.

"Die Frauen die Anthony lieben, können also auch dich lieben?"

"Nun ich würde nichts dagegen sagen," lachte Matt.

"Irgendwelche Gedanken, Summer? Siehst du dir die Serie an?" fragte Conan.

"Hmm...naja...Ich hatte nicht viel Freizeit dieses Jahr, aber ich habe bisher nur Gutes gehört. Ich würde sie mir gern mal ansehen. Sie soll ganz toll sein," antwortete Summer.

"Du hast meine Serie noch nie gesehen?", fragte Matt.

"Entschuldige. Aber ich werde sie mir ansehen. Meine beste Freundin, Marissa, ist ein grosser Fan. Es ist ihre Lieblingsserie."

"Schon gut. Ich werde mir einfach deinen Film nicht ansehen," stichelte Matt.

"Danke für die Unterstützung. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in nächster Zeit einmal auf "Two Stump Valley" zappe," lachte Summer.

"Also was genau tust du nochmals um Geld zu verdienen? Schauspielerin? Bist du neu oder so?" fragte sie Matt immer noch lachend.

"Nun eigentlich bin ich ein weiblicher Imitator. Wie findest dus?"

"Die beste die ich je getroffen habe," lachte Conan.

"Dankeschön!"

"Also Matt, was kommt als Nächstes? Du hast gerade die zweite Staffel abgedreht. Was kommt für die als Nächstes?" fragte Conan.

"Ich lese gerade ein paar Drehbücher und mache vielleicht einen Film."

"Einen Film? Das ist Summer's Spezialität. Vielleicht sollte ich sie eine Filmfrage stellen lassen."

"Nun da ich heute der grosse Filmstar im Hause bin," kicherte Summer.

"Dann los, Co-Moderatorin."

"Ok. Wieviele Projekte hast du schon ins Auge gefasst?" fragte Summer.

"Bis jetzt habe ich 4 verschiedene Drehbücher gelesen und von einem bin ich so begeistert, dass ich es unbedingt machen will. Und auch ein anderes interessiert mich sehr.

"Du hoffst also auf den Durchbruch auf der grossen Leinwand, aber welche Folgen wird das auf die Dreharbeiten der nächsten Staffel im Herbst haben?"

"Ich hoffe schon sehr bald ein Projekt starten zu können und möchte den Film dann fertig haben bis die Dreharbeiten zu "Two Stump Valley" wieder beginnen. Und wenn das nicht klappt, habe ich die Möglichkeit, mit der Serie einen Plan auszuarbeiten um beides tun zu können. Wegen der grossen Popularität der Serie haben viele Darsteller die Möglichkeit erhalten, Filme zu drehen," antwortete Matt.

"Hört sich gut an," sagte Summer. "Du bist dran Conan."

"Gut, kommen wir zum nächsten Thema. Die Ladies möchten es unbedingt wissen. In letzter Zeit hat es einige Gerüchte gegeben. Du sollst eine Beziehung mit deinem Co-Star, Leslie Petes, haben. Hast du? Hast du nicht? Was ist los? Deine Fans wollen es wissen!" drängte Conan.

"Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich kann ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich zu 100 solo und am herumschauen bin," Matt lächelte Summer direkt an. "Was ist mit dir, Filmstar?"

"Momentan bin ich Co-Moderatorin, dass heisst, dass ich hier die Fragen stelle. Meine Frag-und-Antwort Zeit war fertig, also du die Bühne betreten hast," grinste Summer.

"Ach, nun komm schon. Wie ist dein Status Summer?" fragte Conan.

"Verdammt. Überstimmt vom richtigen Moderator," scherzte Summer. "Ich bin Single."

"Ein Mädchen wie du hat keinen Mann?" neckte sie Conan.

"Oh klar. Mich ziehst du damit auf. Es ist in Ordnung für den "Two Stump Valley"- Typ solo zu sein, aber bei mir muss man es genauer wissen. Wieso fragst du nicht ihn warum er solo ist?" lachte Summer.

"Ich bin ein Mann. Wir müssen zusammen halten," warf Matt ein.

"Natürlich," verdreht die Augen. "Ich bin sehr beschäftigt. Ich konzentriere mich auf meine Karriere. Es wäre einfach zu hektisch zur Zeit eine Beziehung zu haben...es wäre nicht fair für den Typen. Also...ich bin Single...und ich liebe es," antwortete Summer.

"Das kann ich akzeptieren," lachte Conan.

"Nun ich kann es nicht. Niemand mag es wirklich Single zu sein. Du musst nicht lügen um cool zu sein nur weil du im Fernsehen bist," neckte sie Matt.

"Ok warum hacken immer alle auf mir rum? Ich werde von jetzt an einfach nichts mehr sagen bis zum Ende der Show," sagte Summer beleidigt.

"Das macht meinen Job wieder schwerer. Einen Co-Moderator anzustellen war als eine Unterstützung für mich gedacht."

"Tut mir Leid," grinste Summer.

"Das sollte es dir auch, denn wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Meine Damen und Herren, vergessen Sie nicht sich das Finale von "Two Stump Valley" mit Matt Evans anzusehen. Und verpassen Sie auf keinen Fall Summer Roberts im Kino mit "Loving You". Danke fürs Zusehen und Gute Nacht," sagte Conan.

"Und Schnitt," rief Allan.

"Vielleicht hätte ich einfach gehen sollen und euch beide die Show machen lassen. Ich hatte das Gefühl im Weg zu sein beim flirten," lachte Conan.

"Du willst mich wohl verarschen! Ich habe doch DICH angemacht," kicherte Matt.

"Na klar...Danke euch beiden für Kommen und ich bin weg hier," sagte Conan und ging zu den Garderoben.

"Bist du wirklich Single?" fragte Matt.

"Oh mein Gott, ich muss gehen," lachte Summer.

"Ah komm schon. Nur einen Drink. Ich bin ein netter Typ. Komm schon, Filmstar, ich bin süss. Du hast mit mir geflirtet und kannst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du nicht mit mir eins trinken gehst."

"Weißt du ich bin ein natürlicher Flirt. Ich habe auch mit Conan geflirtet. Ganz ehrlich, ich muss gehen. Meine Freundin Marissa wartet auf mich. Wir haben schon Pläne gemacht und ich bin spät dran weil ich für die ganze Show geblieben bin. Sorry."

"Ist sie nicht der Fan? Ich gehe mit dir. Es wäre eine nette Überraschung für deine Freundin," sagte Matt beharrlich.

"Hör zu, Matt, wie auch immer, ich," fing Summer an.

"Bitte," unterbrach sie Matt.

Summer seufzte, "Du wirst nicht aufhören, bis ich mit dir einen Drink nehmen werde, habe ich Recht?"

"Jep."

"Also gut, ich hole Marissa und Chino und treffe dich in einer Stunde im Dolce's."

"Chino?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan? Ich habe gedacht dass," fing Matt an.

"Ryan ist der Freund meiner besten Freundin, nicht meiner. Die sind wie zusammengewachsen. Ich denke er wird uns begleiten egal ob wir ihn einladen oder nicht," erklärte Summer.

Matt lachte. "Dolce's in einer Stunde. Bis dann Filmstar."

_Na also ich denke das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Mir fehlen zum Teil die Wörter und ich kenne die neuen Ausdrücke zum Teil nicht auf Deutsch. _

_Irgendwelche Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Tipps, oder sonstiges...REVIEW!_


	2. Telefonanrufe, Eifersucht und Dates

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**_Danke für die Reviews...weiter geht's... Ähm was ich vielleicht noch sagen sollte. Ich weiss, dass ihr noch nicht allzu weit seit mit der ersten Staffel. Diese FF spielt aber nach den Ereignissen der kompletten 1. Staffel. Es hat nicht mehr wirklich damit zu tun, aber es werden einige Anspielungen drauf gemacht. Nur das ihr dass wisst und nicht enttäuscht seit, weil die Spannung Überraschung zerstört ist. _**

**_Jetzt aber weiter mit der Geschichte!_**

_Ring Ring_

"Hallo?" beantwortete Ryan das Telefon.

"Kumpel, ich sah gerade dass Summer Roberts morgen Abend bei Conan auftritt," sagte ein etwas verstörter Seth.

"Ja, sie ist dort um den Film zu promoten. Ich glaube sie hat eine grössere Rolle als wir dachten. Die Medien machen eine grosse Sache um sie. Sie hat gerade vorher angerufen. Irgendwas von wegen sie bleibt für die ganze Show. Sie war so 'ne Art Co-Moderatorin von Conan oder so. Die Leute sind verrückt nach ihr," erklärte Ryan.

"Ich dachte der Film wäre wie alle anderen...du weißt scho...ein oder zwei Sätze, nichts spezielles."

"Falsch gedacht. Sie hat die grösste Nebenrolle und das Publikum liebt sie!"

_Es läutete an der Tür._

"Marissa, kannst du an die Tür gehen? Ich bin am Telefon," rief Ryan durchs Haus.

"Ok," schrie Marissa zurück.

"Wie auch immer...wirst du es dir ansehen?" fragte Ryan.

"Coop bist du fertig? Können wir los?" fragte Summer die vor der Tür stand.

"Ja, warte kurz, Ryan ist am Telefon. Komm rein," sagte Marissa und führte Summer ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich weiss nicht Mann...Ich habe sie nicht mehr gehört oder gesehen...naja seit das Ganze eben passiert ist. Es wird bestimmt komisch sein sie zum ersten Mal wieder zu sehen...im Fernsehen," beantwortete Seth Ryan's Frage.

"Ja...glaube ich auch, aber,"

"Chino! Bereit zum gehen? Wir müssen los…und zwar jetzt!" sagte Summer als sie den Raum betrat.

"Warte kurz. Ich bin am Telefon," sagte Ryan zu Summer. "Hör zu…ich muss los. Ich ruf dich später an, ok?" fragte er Seth.

"Ist das Summer? Wohin geht ihr?" fragte Seth und versuchte so zu tun als ob es ihn nicht wirklich interessieren würde.

"Ähm...ja. Ich weiss nicht wo wir hingegen. Hör zu ich ruf dich morgen an," sagte Ryan.

"Chino, pronto!" sagte Summer.

"Ich sagte warte. Ich bin am Telefon Summer!" sagte Ryan genervt.

"Das ist toll, Chino, aber wir treffen Matt Evans im Dolce's in 15 Minuten!" sagte Summer im gleichen Tonfall.

"Oh mein Gott! Wir treffen Matt Evans!" quietschte Marissa.

"Oh mein Gott, ihr trefft Matt Evans," rief Seth aus. "Sie ist mit Matt Evans zusammen."

"Ok...whoa, zwei Dinge: Nummer 1, du bist am Telefon. Du kannst nicht so schreien. Es tut mir in den Ohren weh! Und Nummer 2, LAUREN," sagte Ryan.

"Mit wem redest du, Ryan?" fragte Summer.

Immer wenn Summer ihn Ryan nannte, wusste er, dass sie ernst ist.

"Du hast Recht. Ich habe Lauren. Aber er ist ein Star. Wie kann ich da mithalten? Ok, da ist eigentlich gar kein Kampf mehr, aber das heisst nicht dass es mir egal ist," Seth fing an zu stottern.

"Es ist doch egal mit wem ich rede," sagte Ryan zu Summer.

"Naja, ich meine ich habe Lauren und sie ist mir wirklich auch sehr wichtig. Sie ist grossartig, weiss du, aber Summer ist Summer. Und nun ist Summer, MEINE Summer mit irgendeinem geilen Hollywood Typen zusammen.

"Hör zu, es tut mir Leid aber wie ich schon sagte, ich muss los. Wir sprechen uns morgen."

"Warte. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach auflegen. Ihr geht all emit Mr. Supertoll von "Two Stump Valley" aus. Jeder weiss, dass er denkt er sei der Beste! Er ist nicht gut genug für sie!" rief Seth.

"Ich muss gehen. Bye," sagte Ryan und legte auf.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Mit wem hast du geredet Ryan?" fragte Summer noch einmal.

"Nur mit einer Mitarbeiterin," lügte Ryan.

"Und deine Mitarbeiterin flippte völlig aus wegen Matt Evans?"

"Sie ist ein riesen Fan. Sie war aufgeregt."

"_Sie_ klang wie ein wütender Mann," sagte Summer irritiert.

"Summer," fing Ryan an.

"Lasst uns gehen. Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen. Wir treffen Matt Evans," strahlte Marissa.

"Genau, lasst uns gehen," antwortete Ryan.

"Wie auch immer. Vamonos," sagte Summer.

Sie gingen aus dem Haus und stiegen in Ryan's Range Rover.

"Also...Wie geht's Seth?" fragte Summer langsam als Ryan losfuhr.

Ryan und Marissa sahen sich an bevor Ryan antwortete.

"oh...ähm...ihm geht's gut."

"Wirklich? Es klang als hätte er sich aufgeregt über etwas. Ich hoffe es gibt keine Problem im Paradies mit der fantastischen Lauren," sagte Summer, ihre Eifersucht am bekämpfen.

"Nein. Es geht ihnen beiden gut." antwortete Ryan.

"Und ich nehme an die Heiratspläne kommen bestimmt sehr gut voran...nicht das es mich interessieren würde oder so. Ich meine ich rede ja nicht mehr wirklich mit ihm und er interessiert mich auch nicht mehr...Ich meine," stotterte Summer.

"Summer, können wir dass jetzt bitte lassen? Du kannst uns ein anderes Mal erzählen wie egal dir Seth ist," unterbrach Ryan sie.

"Ok...wie auch immer, Chino, ich wollte nur das Gespräch ankurbeln."

"Klar...ok"

"Weißt du was? Hör auf damit, Chino!"

"Was? Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt," sagte Ryan und tat verwundert.

"Wie auch immer! Hör auf damit! Ok? Ich war es nicht, der mit jemandem anderen geschlafen hat, also wenn ich ein wenig schlecht über Seth rede, solltest du MICH und nicht IHN unterstützen. Ich versuche damit umzugehen so gut wie's geht. Ich könnte zu einem Ex fliehen und eine kleine Affäre haben, bis ich einen dicken Bauch habe... Ouh...warte, dass ist dein Ding wenn's um kaputte Beziehungen geht!"

Ryan warf Summer einen bösen Blick zu.

"Summer," sagte Marissa bittend, aber es war schon zu spät.

"Mach nur weiter und lass deine Launen an mir aus Summer. Aber es ist nicht meine Schuld dass du ihn weggeschickt hast."

"Ryan," bettelte Marissa aber es war sinnlos.

"Ich? Ich habe ihn verstossen? Jetzt ist es also mein Fehler dass Seth mich betrogen hat! Danke für die Aufklärung. Und da habe ich gedacht, dass er denn Fehler gemacht hat, aber es ist ganz klar mein Fehler." sagte Summer wütend zu Ryan.

"Komm drüber hinweg Summer. Es ist bereits über sieben Monate her. Es tut ihm Leid. _Er_ hat es versaut und er hat sich entschuldigt und es war deine Entscheidung ihm nicht zu vergeben. Und nun wo er es aufgegeben hat tust du so als ob er dich betrügen würde weil er das tut. Komm endlich drüber weg!" sagte Ryan genervt.

"Coop! Sitzt du einfach so da und lässt ihn so mit mir reden?"

"Hör zu Sum," fing Marissa an.

"Zu deiner Information Ryan, Seth und ich waren fast ein einhalb Jahre zusammen. Über so was kommst du nicht einfach so hinweg! Bestimmt nicht wen du die Person bist, die betrogen wurde!"

"Ok. Du hast Recht. Es tut mir Leid. Du hast Recht. Seth ist ein ganz schlimmer Mensch. Wie kann er es nur wagen mit einem abscheulichen blonden Bimbo mit absolut keiner Persönlichkeit die er erst seit 2 Monaten kenn zusammen sein? Wie kann er es wagen mit einer Frau glücklich zu sein die nicht halb so wunderbar ist wie du," seufzte Ryan sarkastisch.

"Danke", sagte Summer genervt.

"Gern geschehen."

"Weißt du was, Chino? Du könntest zumindest versuchen mich ein wenig zu unterstützen. Es ist hart für mich, ok? Du hast nie...Ach vergiss es. Ich will nicht mehr darüber redden. Lasst uns einfach essen gehen."

"Ich habe nie was, Summer?" fragte Ryan.

"Ich sagte vergiss es."

"Nein, nein...was ist? Was habe ich nie getan?"

"Ryan, lass es einfach ok?" versuchte Marissa zu vermitteln.

"Also gut. Ins Dolce's also. Wir treffen uns mit Mr. Hollywood," seufzte Ryan.

"Danke," gab ihm Marissa wortlos zu verstehen. _(wie sagt man das? Nur Lippen bewegen.)_

Summer sass still auf dem Rücksitz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hey Sum, wie süss ist Matt in echt?" fragte Marissa und wechselt das Thema.

Ryan sah sie an, rollte mit den Augen und sah wieder auf die Strasse.

"Ouh, soooo süss. Er ist ein wenig arrogant aber ich glaube das ist nur seine Art zu flirten...ähnlich wie ich," lächelte Summer.


	3. Dreiste und aufrichtige Geständnisse

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Danke für die Reviews... Wie weit seid ihr denn mit der Serie?**

Später am Abend.

"Also diese Tusse war total geil auf mich und sagte die ganze Zeit Dinge wie 'Oh Matt, du bist der geilste Typ den ich je gesehen habe' und ich habe sie nur ein wenig ausgecheckt und so...und sie hat einfach immer so weitergemacht und na ja...sie legte sich auf mich und so. Egal, der Regisseur hat ein riesen Ding draus gemacht, weil ich mit einem Fan geflirtet habe. Es war überhaupt nicht mein Fehler aber der Arsch hat mich voll fertig gemacht, ich sei ein Player oder so", motzte Matt.

Summer nickte gelangweilt.

Marissa und Ryan waren auf der Tanzfläche, nachdem Marissa ziemlich schnell nicht mehr soo begeistert war von Matt. Summer leerte einen Cocktail nach dem anderen, während sie aus Höflichkeit mit Matt da sass und ihm zuhörte, wie er über sich selbst redete. Ryan kam zurück zu den beiden.

"Ähm entschuldigt dass ich unterbreche, aber Marissa und ich müssen morgen früh raus, wir müssen los...also wenn du wieder mit zurückfahren willst, Summer", unterbrach Ryan eine weitere spannende Geschichte von Matt über Matt.

"Oh ok. Also danke für den Drink, Matt. Wir sehen uns," sagte Summer schnell und stand auf.

"Gern geschehen, Filmstar. Ich habe es sehr genossen heute Abend. Gibst du mir deine Nummer?"

"Ähm also eigentlich...die Sache ist...ähm...weisst du-," stotterte Summer.

"Sum, komm schon, wir müssen los", rief Marissa.

Summer sah rüber zu Marissa und dann wieder zurück zu Matt.

'_Er sieht so hoffnungsvoll aus. Ich möchte ihn nicht so enttäuschen. UND er ist echt wunderschön, nur ein wenig zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, dass habe ich Cohen mal gesagt. Oh nein nein nein nein! Denk nicht an Cohen, du Idiot!' _dachte Summer, während sie ohne nachzudenken sagte, "Klar, hast du einen Stift?" _'Oh Scheisse, Summer. Warum hast du das gesagt?'_

"Bitteschön", sagte Matt und gab ihr einen Stift.

Summer lächelte verkrampft, nahm den Stift und schrieb ihre Nummer auf die Serviette die er ihr hinhielt.

"Nun komm schon Summer", stresste Marissa.

"Ich ruf dich an!" lächelte Matt während er die Serviette in seine Tasche steckte.

"Ja ok...," sagt Summer ohne Begeisterung.

Ryan, Marissa und Summer gingen wortlos aus dem Restaurant. Ryan und Marissa hielten Händchen und lächelten sich immer wieder an. Summer hatte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und regte sich immer noch über sich selbst auf, weil sie Matt ihre Nummer gegeben hatte. Die drei stiegen ins Auto und endlich durchbrach Marissa die Stille.

"Und Summer...wie war es mit _Matt Evans_?"

"Er war...völlig in sich selbst verliebt. Da gibt's nichts zu leugnen," sagte Summer mit einer Grimasse.

"Und du hast dich zu Tode gelangweilt?" fragte Ryan und lachte.

"Nicht immer, aber meistens. Ich glaube wenn ich nicht die Oberflächliche in der Beziehung bin, ist es ziemlich traurig. Ich ziehe es vor die Selbstverliebte zu sein." sagte Summer lächelnd, weil die Ironie nicht herauszuhören war. _'Ich war immer die Oberflächliche bei Cohen.'_

Ryan und Marissa lachten.

"Hey Ry, könntest du mich bei Caitlin rauslassen? Sie ist in einer ziemlichen Krise. Ich glaube Peter hat sie völlig betrunken angerufen und ihr gesagt wie sehr er sie vermisst und so weiter. Sie denkt jetzt noch einmal über die Trennung nach und bracht dringend eine "Mädels Nacht". Du bist natürlich auch eingeladen Summer." sagte Marissa schnell, als sie Summers enttäuschtes sah weil _ihre_ "Mädels Nacht" damit gestrichen war.

"Danke, aber lieber nicht. Ich werde heute früh ins Bett gehen, bin ziemlich erschöpft."

"Oh, ok."

"Ich fahre zuerst zu Caitlin…ist auf dem Weg zu Summers Appartment," sagte Ryan und bog links ab.

"Danke."

Sie kamen zu Caitlin's Haus, Marissa lehnte sich rüber und küsste Ryan. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und stieg aus. Summer stieg auch aus.

"Hey…bist du sicher dass du nicht kommen willst?" fragte Marissa als sich Summer auf dem Vordersitz setzte.

"Ja aber trotzdem Danke, Coop," lächelte Summer und umarmte Marissa bevor Marissa die Tür schloss.

Ryan und Summer sassen eine Weile still im Auto.

"Also...," sagten beide zusammen.

Summer lachte, "Na mach schon Chino."

"Nein, du zuerst."

"Naja...Ich hatte nicht wirklich was zu sagen, also warum sagst du nicht einfach was du sagen wolltest?"

"In Ordnung. Ähm also vorher...als wir getritten haben und du sagtest dass ich niemals getan habe und dann hast du gestoppt. Ich denke die ganze Zeit darüber nach...Summer was ist los mit dir?" fragte Ryan besorgt.

"Ich habe damit nichts gemeint, ok?"

"Klar. Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Wenn du mich schon beleidigst, dann solltest du deine Beleidigung auch fertig aussprechen."

"Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Im Gegensatz zu dem was alle glauben, hasse ich dich nicht Chino. Du bist mein Freund. Ich lebe nicht nur darum um dich zu nerven. Aber du tendierst irgendwie dazu, mich zu nerven und zu reizen," sagte Summer langsam.

"Aber nicht auf böse Weise. So funktionieren wir...wir nerven uns gegenseitig. Das ist die Schönheit unserer Freundschaft," grinste Ryan.

Summer lachte ein wenig.

"Also was ist es? Sag es mir. Hilf mir deine Probleme mit Seth zu verstehen. Läuft das nicht so mit Marissa? Du erzählst es ihr. Aber heute Nacht ist sie beschäftigt und du scheinst ein darüber enttäuscht zu sein."

"Bin ich nicht"

Ryan sah sie nur mit einem seiner bekannten Blicke an.

"Ok, ok, vielleicht bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich habe gehofft dass Coop und ich eine "Mädels Nacht" machen könnten und ich lange lange über Seth und unser Drama reden könnte und sie zuhören und Rat geben würde. Wie wir das immer tun wenn ich etwas über ihn höre oder wenn er anruft während wir in eurer Wohnung sind," gestand Summer.

"Jede "Mädels Nacht" ist über Seth? Ich dachte ihr seht euch einfach blöd – romantische Komödien oder andere Frauenfilme an und weint darüber."

"Das ist alles Teil des Heilungsprozesses. Einen traurigen Film sehen, weinen, Tonnen von Pizza essen, über Jungs reden, und noch ein wenig mehr weinen. Im Wörterbuch findest du als Definition von "Mädels Nacht"; depressive Filme sehen während man etwas isst und mit Freunden tratschen."

"Mir war nicht bewusst dass du so an Seth hängst," sagte Ryan vorsichtig.

"Nun ja ich war nicht viereinhalb Jahre mit ihm zusammen weil er ein schönes Accessoires für all meine Outfits war."

Ryan nickte.

Sie waren beide still bis sie bei Summer's Haus ankamen.

"Hast du ihn geliebt?" fragte Ryan plötzlich.

Summer sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ich dachte das war offensichtlich...er war der erste Mann den ich je liebte. Er ist der einzige den ich je geliebt habe."

Ryan nickte wieder.

"Ok Chino, ich weiss das hört sich komisch an, aber möchtest du reinkommen? Ich meine nicht reinkommen wie reinkommen, ich meine als eine Art Coop Ersatz für ein Stündchen?" fragte Summer mit zitternder Stimme.

Ryan sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie nervös und verloren aussah.

"Ja...ich glaube das könnte ich tun," lächelte Ryan.

Ryan fuhr auf den Parkplatz und stellte den Motor ab.

"Also...das ist keine "Mädels Nacht". Zwei Gründe: Erstens, du bist kein Mädchen und Zweitens, du verlässt das Haus um zwei Uhr. Du übernachtest nicht in meinem Haus. Naja ausser Marissa ist da...dann übernachtest du mit ihr in meinem Haus...und dass ist dann wieder was ganz anderes," sagte Summer und öffnete die Autotür.

"Schon klar. Keine Pijama Party."

Sie gingen zur Vordertür und Summer schloss sie auf. Sie gingen rein und Ryan legte sich auf die Couch.

"Möchtest du was zu essen oder zu trinken?" fragte Summer aus der Küche. "Ich nehme mir nur ein Glas Wasser."

"Nein, ich möchte nichts."

Summer kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

"Also...diese Seth Drama. Lass uns darüber reden," sagte Ryan plötzlich.

"Was möchtest du wissen?"

"Nun was erzählst du normalerweise Marissa?"

"Ich weiss nicht...Dinge."

"Ok. Also erzähl _mir_ diese Dinge."

"Genau. Hör zu Chino...Ryan, das ist ziemlich komisch. Ich meine, ich fühle mich nicht wirklich wohl, mich dir einfach so zu öffnen...kein Angriff," Summer seufzte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück als wollte sie flüchten.

"Komm schon Summer. Alles was du heute Nacht sagst bleibt unter uns. Es wird niemals wiederholt...ausser natürlich wenn du es Marissa sagst. Aber Seth wird überhaupt nichts erfahren, wenn dich das beunruhigt."

"Gott, Chino, glaubst du wirklich das sei ein Problem? Es geht nicht darum ob Seth es erfährt oder nicht. Es fällt mir einfach schwer über meine Gefühle zu reden! Es ist wirklich schwer für mich! Ok? Ich habe ihn geliebt! Das ist nicht etwas dass isch einfach so tue," sagte Summer still.

"Ich weiss dass du ihn geliebt hast," sagte Ryan.

"Und er hat mich betrogen," flüsterte Summer.

Beide waren für einen Moment still.

"Summer, ich weiss dass Seth einen Fehler gemacht hat, aber es hat ihm wirklich Leid getan. Es tut ihm immer noch Leid."

"Nun manchmal nützt das eben nichts."

"Ich weiss."

"Nein. Siehst du genau das ist es wo du falsch liegst. Du hast Unrecht...du weißt es nicht. Du kannst überhaupt nicht wissen wie ich mich fühle. Du hast noch nie-...ja ok...dass ist einfach zu komisch. Ich kann nicht mit dir darüber reden. Du bist einfach nicht Coop. Es ist nicht das Gleiche."

"Und da ist es wieder...Du hast noch nie...WAS? Würdest du den Satz bitte beenden?"

"Dir wurde noch nie das Herz gebrochen, ok? Das ist es. Das ist es was ich sagen wollte." sagte Summer und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Seth...Er brach dein Herz?" fragte Ryan ungläubig.

"Hättest du nicht gedacht hm...? Die Eiskönigin hat doch ein Herz. Es ist schockierend, dass jemand wie ich tatsächlich verletzt werden kann, nicht wahr?"

"Hey hey...das ist nicht was ich gemeint habe. Ich habe nur nie realisiert dass...nun ja dass er dein Herz gebrochen hat. Ich meine ich wusste dass er dich verletzt hatte aber ich wusste nie dass es so schlimm war."

"Naja…weisst du wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst und er dich dann betrügt, dass trifft dich das sehr hart. Es bricht einem das Herz."

"Ich glaube ich habe nie gecheckt, dass wenn du sagtest du hast ihn geliebt...es wirklich getan hast."

"Ich erinnere dich gerne noch einmal, dass ich nicht viereinhalb Jahre mit ihm zusammen war nur für meine Gesundheit oder so. Er war mir wichtig...sehr sogar," sagte Summer mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh Summer, bitte weine nicht. Er ist es nicht wert."

"Aber das ist das Problem...er ist es wert. Ich war einfach nur sooo blöd."

"Nein, nein. Du warst nicht blöd. Du warst verletzt und hattest jades Recht, verletzt zu sein."

"Aber es war mein Fehler. Du hattest Recht. Ich habe ihn verstossen. Er kam mir zu nahe. Ich fing an, zu sehr von ihm abhängig zu sein. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich mich in meinen Gefühlen zu ihm verlieren würde...also habe ich mich zurückgezogen. Ich habe ihn aus Angst verstossen. Angst, weil falls er mich verlassen würde, wäre ich verloren. Und weißt du was...Ich hatte Recht damit," sagte Summer und die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Nein, du liegst falsch."

"Ch-…Ryan ich bin völlig fertig. Ich habe ihn verstossen, genau wie du gesagt hast. Natürlich hat er nun eine andere. Ist doch normal."

"Summer, Seth ist ein Idiot. Selbst wenn du dich ein wenig zurückgezogen hast, hätte er dich nicht betrügen sollen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn angesehen hast. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten hast. Er brauchte niemand anderen. Wenn ich jedes Mal zu einer anderen gegangen wäre wenn ich Probleme mit Marissa hatte...wir wären heute garantiert nicht zusammen. Das ist keine Entschuldigung für dass was er getan hat."

"Wenn du- was zum Teufel redest du da Chino? Hast du Theresa vergessen?

"Natürlich nicht. Ich sage ja nur-,"

"Das du genau dasselbe getan hast wie Seth, ausser dass Marissa kein blöder Arsch war. Marissa hat dir vergeben. Ich war ein Idiot und bin der Grund dass er nach New York ging," unterbrach ihn Summer.

"Ok, erstens...dass war nicht das gleiche. Marissa und ich waren nicht zusammen, als ich was mit Theresa hatte. Also habe ich sie auch nicht betrogen. Ja, ich habe Mist gebaut, aber habe sie nie betrogen. Das ist der Unterschied. Und zweitens, denkst du wirklich du warst der einzige Grund warum er wegzog? Das ist ein wenig selbstüberschätzung."

"Oh Gott," sagte Summer und dachte daran, wie sie Seth gesagt hatte er überschätze sich, als er dachte, dass Anna nur wegen ihm gegangen sei.

Summer schluchzte laut auf.

"Summer?"

"Ich bin total selbstverliebt und es war ihm egal. Er liebte mich trotz all meinen Fehler und ich weiss, dass ich ziemlich viele Fehler habe. Und ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt. Er war der Einzige den ich je- nicht mal mein Vater war für mich da wie er es war. Aber dann, genau wie jeder andere Mann in meinem Leben, hat er mich verlassen. Daddy hat mein Stief-Monster und Cohen hat Lauren. Er hat mich im Stich gelassen. Er war der Mann auf den ich mich immer verlassen konnte. Und dass kann ich nun nicht mehr. Er war dafür bestimmt, der Mann meines Lebens zu sein," weinte Summer.

"Du wolltest ihn heiraten?" fragte Ryan schockiert.

Summer sah ihn an und verdrehte ihre Augen während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen flossen.

"Nein. Ich habe ihn mehr als jemand anderen in der Welt geliebt und habe NIE darüber nachgedacht ihn zu heiraten. Natürlich wollte ich es! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen dass du nicht darüber nachdenkst Coop zu heiraten...ihr seid seit fünf Jahren zusammen!"

"Nun ja...manchmal...aber-,"

"Aber nichts! So habe ich darüber gedacht. Verklag mich! Ich war verliebt!" rief Summer und flüsterte dann, "Ein Teil von mir ist es noch immer."

"Du kommst da durch. Marissa und ich sind immer da für dich. Wenn du jemals etwas brauchst-," fing Ryan an.

"Das ist wirklich süss, Chino, aber es wird langsam spät. Und ausserdem denke ich, dass ich für heute Nacht genug geweint habe."

Genau dann wurde die Vordertür geöffnet.

"Hallo?...Sum?" fragte Marissa.

Marissa schloss die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ryan.

"Ich wollte dich gerade dasselbe fragen."

"Mädels Nacht. Ich versuchte...zu helfen...glaube ich. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin...ich glaube nicht dass ich eine Marissa Cooper bin," grinste Ryan.

"Bist du nicht," bestätigte Summer. "Also Coop...was tust du hier?"

"Meine Mädels Nacht wurde ziemlich schnell durch den unerwarteten Auftritt von Peter abgebrochen...Sie wollten reden, also entschied ich zu gehen," antwortete Marissa.

"Du hättest mich anrufen können...ich hätte dich gefahren," Ryan stand auf um sie richtig zu begrüssen.

"Ich dachte du wärst bereits in deiner Wohnung."

"Du hättest doch mich anrufen können," rief Summer dazwischen.

"Ich dachte du wärst bereits eingeschlafen weil du doch vorher so müde warst."

"Oh."

"Ist schon gut. Nun können wir unsere Mädels Nacht doch noch machen. Ich habe _The Way We Were_ mitgebracht. Caitlin hatte ihn," lächelte Marissa.

"Perfekt...Genau was ich jetzt brauche," lächelte Summer zurück.

"Ähm...ich denke ich fahre jetzt nach Hause."

"Hey Chino...Danke!"

"Kein Problem."

"Ich bringe dich zur Tür," grinste Marissa.

Die beiden liefen Hand in Hand zur Vordertür.

"Ryan das war wirklich süss von dir! Wenn ich gemerkt hätte dass sie so fertig war, wäre ich nicht zu Caitlin gegangen."

"Unsinn. Deine kleine Schwester hat dich gebraucht. Summer ist auch meine Freundin, also habe ich jetzt mal meine Ohren hingehalten."

"Naja…ich hätte einfach Caitlin herbringen können. Aber ich danke dir. Wirklich süss von dir! Ich liebe dich," sagte Marissa und küsste ihn.

"Ich liebe dich auch," antwortete Ryan. "Ich sehe dich morgen."

"Gute Nacht."

"'Nacht."

Marissa ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ok also zuerst reden oder zuerst _The Way We Were_?" fragte Marissa.

"Zuerst reden…Ich glaube ich sollte dir erzählen, was ich mit Chino besprochen habe."

Marissa walked back to the living room.

"Ok so _The Way We Were_ first or the talk?" Marissa asked.

"The talk. I think I should fill you in on the conversation I had with Chino."

**So…das wärs für heute…Hoffe es gefällt euch!**


	4. Ein Kleid, Geschäfte und die Rückkehr

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Also erst mal Danke für die Reviews...speziell natürlich an meine Sista Ava! Miss ya 2!**

**An Gini: Na denn geht's ja bald richtig los mit der Action! Wir haben gerade die 11. Episode der zweiten Staffel gesehen...Viele viele Überraschungen und neue Paare!**

_**Also weiter geht's mit der Geschichte. Es gibt einen Sprung in die Zukunft, so ca. 1 Jahr. Ums kurz zu machen...hier das wichtigste in Kürze:**_

**_1: Summer ist seit über 7 Monaten mit Matt Evans zusammen...obwohl sie ihn nicht liebt._**

_**2: Ryan und Marissa sind seit kurzem verlobt.**_

**_3: Seth ist immer noch mit Lauren zusammen...und möchte sie um ihre Hand anhalten._**

_**Und nun geht's weiter...**_

"In Ordnung...du hast also mit Valerie gesprochen und sie hat gesagt es sei möglich dieses Blumenbouquet zu kriegen obwohl jetzt nicht die richtige Jahreszeit ist, richtig?" fragte Marissa über die Schulter während ihr Summer folgte.

"Ja. Sie sagte es werde teuer, aber es ist machbar," antwortete Summer.

"Ok, also etwas mehr, dass ich von meiner Liste streichen kann," seufzte Marissa während sie in die Umkleidekabine ging um noch ein anderes Hochzeitskleid anzuprobieren.

"Coop, deine Hochzeit ist erst in vier Monaten. Wir kaufen heute erst mal dein Kleid und dann kannst du dich mal eine Weile ausruhen."

"Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen, Sum. Ich muss noch so viel planen während der nächsten vier Monate. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir noch nichts für die Verlobungsparty geplant haben...und die ist in zwei Wochen!"

"Ich dachte die organisiert Kirsten für euch."

"Tut sie auch."

"Worüber machst du dir denn Sorgen? Wenn sie sie organisiert, ist sie diejenige die sich darum Sorgen machen muss," grinste Summer.

"Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht," lächelte Marissa.

"Natürlich habe ich Recht. Ich habe immer Recht. Siehst du Coop…es ist Kirstens Problem."

"Was ist mein Problem?" fragte Kirsten die gerade den Shop betreten hatte.

"Hey endlich bist du da," lächelte Marissa und umarmte Kirsten mit einem neuen Hochzeitskleid dass sie gerade anprobierte.

"Oh Liebling das ist wunderschön," seufzte Kirsten.

"Coop...das ist dein Kleid!" rief Summer aus.

"Wirklich? Meinst du?"

Kirsten und Summer nickten um die Wette.

"Grossartig, ich liebe es," sagte Marissa glücklich.

"Das tun wir beide," gestand Summer mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Sum ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja scho...es ist alles ok. Es ist nur alles so perfekt. Es ist das perfekte Kleid für dich."

Kirsten nickte und hatte auch Tränen in den Augen. Marissa konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln, während auch ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Die drei Frauen umarmten sich gerade, als Julie Cooper in den Shop kam.

"Marissa, Liebling, dieses Kleid ist wunderschön," grinste Julie.

"Magst du es auch, Mom?"

"Es mögen? Willst du mich verarschen? Ich liebe es! Ich wünschte ich hätte so ein Kleid."

Marissa lachte. Langsam wendete sich alles zum Guten. Ihre Mutter war immer noch sehr schwierig, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so böse wie gewohnt. Und sie wird Ryan heiraten. Marissa war nie in ihrem Leben glücklicher. Summer hatte das Gefühl das Marissa vor Glück glühte.

Die vier Frauen verliessen den Shop und beschlossen am Pier etwas essen zu gehen. Als sie das Restaurant betraten, bemerkten sie, dass Jerry, Summer's Agent, ein Meeting mit Ronald Bergman hatteüber einen neuen Film den Ronald produzierte.

"Jerry?" fragte Summer mit einem Grinsen.

"Sum, Liebling, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Jerry, erhob sich und küsste sie auf die Wange (so richtig Hollywood mässig)

"Mittagessen. Und du?"

"Ah ja. Summer, ich möchte dich gerne Mr. Ronald Bergman vorstellen. Ronalt das ist Summer Roberts, ich habe dir von ihr erzählt."

"Es ist ein Vergnügen sie endlich zu treffen. Ich habe viele wundervolle Dinge von Ihnen gehört," sagte Mr. Bergman und schüttelte Summer's Hand.

"Danke. Schön sie kennen zu lernen."

"Möchten sie sich uns anschliessen?" fragte Mr. Bergman.

"Würde ich gerne, aber wir organisieren gerade die Hochzeit," lächelte Summer und zeigte auf die anderen drei Frauen.

"Hochzeit? Sie heiraten?"

"Oh nein, nicht ich. Meine beste Freundin Marissa heiratet. Ich bin ihre Brautjungfer und wir haben gerade ihr Kleid ausgesucht und möchten nun etwas kleines essen."

"Ach so. Das ist Schade. Ich dachte eine schöne Frau wie sie ware bestimmt schon am Hochzeit planen," lachte Mr. Bergman.

"Das würde Ihrem Film ganz bestimmt helfen," lachte Jerry.

Mr. Bergman nickte und lachte weiter.

Summer wusste nicht worum es ging...aber lachte aus Höflichkeit mit.

"Nun ich bin mir sicher du könntest mit darüber reden," lachte Jerry.

"Ah ja richtig...sie sind mit Matt Evans zusammen."

"Ja bin ich. Ich sollte wirklich zu Marissa und dem Rest der Truppe zurückgehen," lächelte Summer und versuchte sich so vom Gespräch zu entschuldigen.

"Es war nett sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Evans," rief ihr Mr. Bergman nach.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen als sie zu Marissa, Julie und Kirsten zurückkehrte.

"Worum ging's denn da?" fragte Marissa.

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

Nachdem sie ihr Mittagessen fertig hatten, trennten sich die Frauen vor dem Restaurant. Marissa und Summer gingen zu Summer's Auto, als ihr Mobiltelefon läutete.

"Hallo?", antwortete Summer.

"Sum, Babe, es ist Jerry."

"Hey Jerry," sagte Summer leicht verärgert.

"Ich habe über vieles nachgedacht nach meinem Treffen mit Ron. Ich glaube ich hatte da eine gute Idee. Nun bevor ich dir diese Idee vorstelle möchte ich dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass ich dein Manager bin und nur dein Bestes will. Ich versuche deine Karriere zu fördern und suche nach Möglichkeiten, dich vorwärts zu bringen."

"Und dabei natürlich auch dich selbst. Jerry hör zu...ich weiss wie das läuft also komm mir nicht mit diesem Ich-will-nur-dein-bestes-scheiss! Du bist mein Manager, du bist der Mann, du bist der Boss. Ich habe kapiert, dass meine Karriere in deinen Händen liegt. Also hör auf meinen Arsch zu pudern und mach deinen Vorschlag," sagte Summer bestimmt.

Marissa kicherte und ihre beste Freundin verdrehte die Augen.

"Es ist kein Vorschlag in dem Sinn...sieh es als Geschäftsfusion," sagte Jerry vorsichtig.

"Geschäftsfusion? Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?"

"Dein 'Status' mit Matt," sagte Jerry schnell.

"Mein was? Worauf willst du hinaus?" rief Summer aus.

"Es ist nur, ich meine nach dem Meeting, habe ich gedacht, dass es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee wäre, wenn ihr euch verloben würdet. Ich meine deine Popularität würde enorm steigen und die Leute würden nur schon deswegen ins Kino gehen. Im Film spielst du jemand anderen, aber die Leute bringen es halt trotzdem mit Summer Roberts in Verbindung und denken, dass du so reagierst und möchten nun sehen, wie du dich verhältst, wenn du verlobt bist. Ist wirklich nur rein geschäftlich," erklärte Jerry.

"Rein geschäftlich? Rein geschäftlich! Du willst, dass ich mich verlobe und dass rein geschäftlich! Ich habe nur zwei Worte für dich, Jer!"

"Wenn du mir jetzt sagst 'fu,"

"Hatte ich nicht vor," unterbrach ihn Summer. "Die Worte die ich im Kopf hatte waren eher so in Richtung 'Himmel Nein' und hatten keine unanständigen Wörter dabei...Was für eine Art Mädchen denkst du bin ich!"

"Natürlich. Du bist eine wahre Lady und richtige Ladies wie du würden nie so reden," antwortete Jerry nervös.

"Lüg nicht rum Jerry. Wir wissen beide das ich es tun würde. Aber nicht heute," lachte Summer.

"Du bist also nicht wütend?"

"Oh doch! Ich bin sogar sehr wütend. Aber ich werde es vergessen wenn du es tust."

"Genauer?"

"Lass es mich klar formulieren...VERGISS ES. Ok? Ich möchte nie mehr davon hören!"

"Ok,ok,ok. Ist ja gut. Deine Antwort ist nein und wir werden nie mehr darüber redden. Ich muss los, ciao."

Summer seufzte laut als sie auflegte.

"Habe ich das richtig mitgekriegt...Jerry wollte dich verloben fürs Geschäft?" fragte Marissa mit einem Lachen.

"Yep," antwortete Summer kurz.

"Ah...muss man Hollywood nicht einfach lieben!"

"Yep."

"Ey Sum, was hältst du davon wenn wir zum Kurort fahren und uns gratis wachsen lassen weil die heimlich hoffen, von dir in einem Magazin erwähnt zu werden," kicherte Marissa.

"Also gut. Ich sollte so viel wie möglich aus diesem Filmstar Dasein rausholen...Jerry tut's ja auch also...," sagte Summer und lachte, langsam kehrte ihre gute Laune zurück.

Ryan ist am Telefon mit Seth.

"Und wann kommt du zurück?" fragte Ryan.

"Morgen."

"Ernsthaft? Schon morgen?"

"Yep."

"Aber die Hochzeit ist erst in vier Monaten. Nicht in den nächsten Tagen," sagte Ryan langsam.

"Du willst also nicht dass ich morgen nach Hause komme!"

"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine nur...es ist momentan etwas stressig und naja...ich denke...ich denke einfach morgen ist etwas früh...wegen all dem Stress..."

"Du meinst wegen Summer."

"Nein, Seth dass ist es nicht. Ich meine ja, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht hier haben will, ich glaube nur, dass du noch etwas warten solltest. Und ausserdem willst du bestimmt nicht so lange von Lauren getrennt sein...!" fragte Ryan ziemlich verzweifelt.

"Nein...deshalb kommt sie mit mir. Mom und Dad wollen sie schon lange kennen lernen und sie würde gerne mitkommen. Ich muss den ganzen Sommer über nicht arbeiten und mein Boss hat gesagt, dass ich ein paar Wochen Anfang Jahr für die Hochzeit frei nehmen kann. Wenn du das alles zusammenzählst, habe ich vier Monate zum rumsitzen und nichtstun in New York. Also habe ich mir gedacht ich komme nach Newport und tue etwas," erklärte Seth.

"Aber was willst du denn in Newport machen?"

"Ich bin Trauzeuge. Ich muss Dinge tun für die Hochzeit. Ich kann auch bei anderem mithelfen."

"Und Lauren wird dir helfen diese Dinge zu erledigen?" fragte Ryan ungläubig.

"Nun ja...ok vielleicht nicht bei allem. Aber sie will auch an der Hochzeit mithelfen. Und das ist die Chance für dich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich möchte wirklich dass ihr alle miteinander auskommt."

"Ok. In Ordnung Kumpel. Nun ich denke...ich sehe dich dann also morgen. Um welche Zeit landet ihr?"

"Um Zehn."

"Ok. Ich komme euch abholen," sagte Ryan und legte auf, gerade als Marissa und Summer ins Haus traten.

"Hey," grinste Marissa und küsste Ryan.

"Hallo," lächelte Ryan zurück.

"Hi," fügte Summer noch hinzu.

"Marissa ich glaube wir müssen kurz miteinander reden...über etwas...ich war gerade am Telefon und es ist ziemlich wichtig," Ryan sah Summer an, "unter vier Augen."

"Oh...schon klar. Das ist mein Stichwort. Ich sehe dich später, Coop."

"Du musst nicht gehen Summer. Nur eine Minute."

"Ok," sagte Summer und ging in den Garten.

"Also...was ist los?" fragte Marissa.

"Seth kommt morgen zurück...und bleibt bis zur Hochzeit."

"Wie bitte!"

"Und er bringt Lauren mit...damit sie alle kennenlernt und sich mit uns anfreunden kann," erzählte Ryan weiter.

"Oh...nun ja...ok. Ich werde es Summer beibringen und ähm...ich hoffe sie können beide locker damit umgehen."

"Es ist nun fast eineinhalb Jahre her...vermutlich sind sie drüber hinweg."

Ryan und Marissa tauschten nur Blicke aus.

"Ja...das ist eine Lüge. Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu komisch," sagte Ryan und grinste.

"Ich werde mit ihr reden," nickte Marissa.

Marissa öffnete die Tür und ging nach draussen um Summer zu suchen.

"Sum?"

"Hey."

"Ich muss mit dir reden."

Summer nickte, "Was ist los?"

"Es geht um Seth."

Summer erstarrte und starrte Marissa nur an.

"Er kommt morgen zurück...und er bleibt hier bis zur Hochzeit," sagte Marissa langsam.

Summer gab keine Antwort und regte sich nicht. Marissa war nicht mal sicher ob sie noch atmete.

"Summer...alles in Ordnung?"

Summer atmete tief ein und Marissa erzählte weiter, "Lauren kommt auch. Sie werden also beide für vier Monate hier sein. Ich vermute sie wohnen bei den Cohen's. Aber ja...sie kommen morgen."

Summer sagte immer noch nichts.

"Kommst du damit klar?"

Summer drehte sich zu Marissa und lächelte...ein falsches lächeln und sagte, "Natürlich...kein Problem. Warum denn auch nicht? Er ist Trauzeuge. Es ist ja klar dass er kommt und bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mithilft. Und es ist auch klar dass er seine Freundin mitbringt. Ich meine es wäre viel zu hart für die Beziehung wenn sie sich vier Monate lang nicht sehen würden. Also ist es gut, dass sie kommen. Ausserdem ist es meine Chance die fantastische...wie ist noch mal ihr Name...zu treffen. Und es gibt Seth die Chance...Matt zu treffen," lächelte Summer.

"Stimmt. Du hast jetzt Matt."

"Genau."

"Und du wirst Lauren treffen."

"Genau." bestätigte Summer wieder mit falschem lächeln.

"Und immerhin kannst du schon jetzt dein falsches lächeln über," fügte Marissa hinzu.

"Genau. Hey nein. Coop, das ist nicht fair. Ich tue das gar nicht," protestierte Summer.

"Oh doch, tust du. Aber das ist gut. Ich bin deine beste Freundin, ich muss es merken. Aber wenn du so weiterübst, wird es niemand anders merken."

"Sehr witzig Coop."

"Wie wirst du sie nach der Hochzeit nennen?" fragte Ryan und kam auch in den Garten.

"Du glaubst also das alle Wolken verflogen sind und keine Rage Blackouts in Sicht sind! Du gehst ein grosses Risiko ein, Mr. Atwood," neckte ihn Summer.

Marissa lachte und fragte dann, "Hey Sum, wie wirst du mich denn nennen, nach der Hochzeit?"

"Coop. Für mich wirst du immer Coop sein und du wirst immer Chino sein...auch wenn du schon seit 14 Jahren in Newport lebst...von rechtlicher Seite her bist du ja ein Einwohner...aber für mich bist du einfach nur Chino...und du bist immer Coop," sagte Summer wohlüberlegt.

Sie lachte alle drei.


	5. Rocky Teil 1

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Gini: Tue ich gerne...Und für mich ist es eine gute Möglichkeit, mein Deutsch mal wieder zu brauchen...obwohl es viel einfacher ist als ich erwartet hatte. Mache ich viele Grammatikfehler? **

"Flug 121 New York ist gelandet, Flug 121."

Ryan wartete geduldig auf dem Gate auf Seth und Lauren. Er durchsuchte immer wieder die Menge von Menschen, auf der Suche nach dem gekrausten Haarschopf seines besten Freundes, heimlich hoffend, die blonde Mähne dessen Freundin nicht zu sehen. Ryan betete zum Himmel dass die nächsten vier Monate nicht die Hölle für alle werden würden.

"Ryan!" schrie Seth und rannte quer übers Gate zu seinem 'Bruder'.

"Hey Kumpel, schön das du da bist," lächelte Ryan als er Seth umarmte.

"Ryan ich möchte dich gerne jemandem sehr besonderen vorstellen. Ryan, das ist Lauren McKoon. Lauren das ist mein bester Freund und Bruder, Ryan Atwood," grinste Seth.

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen," sagte Ryan und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Lauren nickte nur und drehte sich wieder zu Seth, ohne Ryan's Hand zu schütteln. Seth hat anscheinend nichts mitbekommen.

"Lass uns dein Gepäck holen und nach Hause gehen…Deine Eltern können kaum erwarten dich zu sehen, Seth," sagte Ryan und versuchte Lauren's Unhöflichkeit zu ignorieren.

"Klingt gut, Kumpel."

Zurück bei den Cohens.

"Also...Cohen wird bald hier sein...hmm?" fragte Summer plötzlich.

"Wahrscheinlich," antwortete Marissa.

"Sieht mein Haar gut aus?"

"Perfekt."

"Gut."

"Sum, sei nicht so nervös...Es ist nur Seth," versuchte Marissa zu beruhigen.

"Nein ist es nicht. Es wäre ok wenn es _nur_ Seth wäre. Aber es ist Cohen...und Cohen's hochnäsige neue Freundin, wie heisst sie noch mal," antwortete Summer.

"Lauren. Ihr Name ist Lauren. Und ausserdem, Seth ist vermutlich gleich nervös dich zu sehen mit deinem hochnäsigen neuen Freund, Matt."

"Er ist nicht mehr mein Freund," sagte Summer leise.

"Was? Oh nein Summer, du hast nicht..!"

"Nicht wegen Cohen. Wie armselig denkst du bin ich? Wir hatten Probleme und gestern Abend hatten wir wieder Probleme und es wurde mir einfach zuviel. Also habe ich es beendet."

"Nun ich wusste dass die Dinge nicht perfekt liefen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du,"

"Sags mir später, Coop. Die ersten Gäste kommen," unterbrach sie Summer.

Marissa öffnete die Tür um Jimmy, Julie, Caleb, Caitlin und ihr Freund Peter zu begrüssen.

"Also das ist der 'berühmte' Peter?" fragte Summer nachdem die Gruppe in den Garten verschwunden waren, wo ein Barbeque als Verlobungsparty stattfand.

Vierzig Minuten später waren Ryan, Seth und Lauren immer noch im Stau.

"Mann nun fahr doch endlich!" rief Ryan und hupte.

"Nimms locker Ryan, wir werden schon irgendwann ankommen," seufzte Seth.

"Marissa macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

"Sum, ich mache mir wirklich langsam Sorgen...Wo ist er nur?" fragte Marissa als sie in der Küche standen und ungeduldig warteten.

"Ok, Coop, beruhige dich. Sie stecken wahrscheinlich im Stau oder so."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

"Du bleibst ruhig hier sitzen und vergisst nicht zu atmen...ich öffne die Tür," zog Summer sie auf.

Summer öffnete die Vordertür.

"Hey Sum!"

"David! Was machst du denn hier?" kreischte Summer aufgeregt.

"Ich glaube deine beste Freundin hat mich eingeladen..." lachte David.

David ist Summer's Co-Star in ihrem letzten Projekt, dem neuen Ron Bergman Film, _The War_. Es wird voraussichtlich der nächste Blockbuster. Es geht um den 2. Weltkrieg. Ein britischer Soldat und ein amerikanischer Soldat freunden sich während des Kriegs an, bis sie sich beide in Summer, die eine Krankenschwester spielt, verlieben. Am Ende stirbt einer der beiden. Ziemlich trauriger Film, aber eine grosse Chance für die Darsteller. David spielt den amerikanischen Soldaten, und wurde zu einem engen Freund von Summer. Er ist wie der grosse Bruder, den sie nie hatte.

"Komm rein, komm rein," quitschte Summer erfreut.

"Danke. Ich hoffe es ist ok, dass ich meine Schwester und meine Nichte mitbrachte," sagte David zu Marissa als sie in die Küche gingen.

"Je mehr desto besser," lächelte Marissa.

"Lexie, dass ist Marissa und du kennst ja schon Summer. Marissa das ist meine Schwester, Lexie. Und das ist meine entzückende Nichte, Abby.

"Schön euch kennen zu lernen," sagte Marissa.

"Danke das wir kommen durften," lächelte Lexie.

"Kein Problem."

"Mom, ich habe Hunger," wimmerte Abby, eine lebhafte vier jährige.

"Warte noch ein paar Minuten, Schätzchen."

"Oh, ich kümmere mich um sie," offerierte Summer. "Ich muss sowieso ans Buffet zurück."

"Bitte Mom!" bettelte Abby.

"In Ordnung...solange du versprichst dich zu benehmen," antwortete Lexie.

Abby nickte.

"Ich wäre mehr um Summer besorgt..." rief David dazwischen.

"Sehr witzig," antwortete Summer und streckte im die Zunge heraus während sie Abby an der Hand nahm und sie in den Garten führte.

"Kann ich einen Hotdog haben?" fragte Abby als sie den Grill sah.

"Sicher. Ich glaube ich nehme auch einen." Sagte Summer zu Sandy, "Zwei Hotdogs bitte."

"Oh hallo, Summer wer ist deine bezaubernde Freundin?" fragte Sandy.

"Das ist Abby, David's Nichte."

"David ist hier? Grossartig. Wo ist Matt?"

"Matt wird heute nicht kommen. Oder er wird überhaupt nicht mehr kommen," antwortete Summer.

"Oh...schon klar. Tut mir Leid dass zu hören," sagte Sandy. "Also…zwei Hotdogs?"

"Ja bitte," antwortete Abby.

"Kommen gleich."

Endlich…nach eineinhalb Stunden im Stau kamen Ryan, Seth und Lauren bei den Cohen's an.

"Wir sind da," sagte Seth. "Home sweet home."

Ryan führte die beiden direkt zum Garten, wo bereits alle gemütlich beim essen sassen. Seth zog nervös an seinem Hemd herum und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Lauren sah sich nur abschätzig im Haus um...zumindest das was sie zu sehen bekam schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.

"Oh Abby," seufzte Summer als die Vierjährige ihr Ketchup über ihr Kleidchen tropfen liess. "Warte, ich hole dir Servietten und dann machen wir dich wieder sauber."

Summer holte die Serviette und kniete sich vor Abby hin.

"Wird Mommy böse auf mich sein?" fragte Abby, während Summer dass Ketchup entfernte.

"Natürlich nicht, Süsse. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wird sie nichts mehr sehen," lächelte Summer.

In diesem Moment kamen Ryan, Seth und Lauren in den Garten. Seth erblickte Summer sofort. Sein Herz nahm Sprünge als er sie sah. Ein Lächeln kam über sein Gesicht als er sah wie sie sich um das kleine Mädchen kümmerte.

"Hey alle zusammen, der verlorene Sohn ist zurückgekehrt," gab Sandy bekannt und sprang auf um Seth zu umarmen.

Summer drehte sich um und stand schnell auf. Seth und Summer versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen und keiner der beiden atmete. Seth schaffte es endlich den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, als Kirsten auf ihn zustürmte und ihn umarmte. Summer strich ihr Kleid glatt, blickte Seth noch einmal an und wandte sich dann wieder Abby zu. Seth versuchte immer wieder einen Blick auf Summer zu werfen, aber die Leute kamen alle auf ihn zu und er sah sie nicht mehr, weil sie sich wieder neben Abby hingekniet hatte.

"Seth möchtest du uns nicht dieser hübschen jungen Dame vorstellen?" fragte Jimmy, und deutete auf Lauren.

"Huh? Ja...natürlich. Das ist Lauren McKoon, meine Freundin."

Lauren versuchte freundlich zu lächeln und sagte dann, "Seth ich habe Hunger."

"Oh Kinder ihr müsst halb verhungert sein. Tut mir Leid. Nehmt euch was ihr wollt," bot Sandy an.

"Danke Dad."

Seth und Lauren gingen zum Grill. Summer sah zu ihm auf, drehte sich dann aber schnell wieder zu Abby als sie sah, dass Seth sie ansah. David ging zu Summer rüber.

"Was macht ihr zwei denn?" fragte er mit wissendem Lächeln.

"Bitte erzähl Mommy nicht dass ich Ketchup über mich geleert habe," bettelte Abby mit grossen, runden Hundeaugen.

"Ok. Werde ich nicht. Hilft dir Summer dich sauber zu machen?"

Abby nickte begeistert.

"Summer warum machst du nicht kurz Pause und ich mache den Rest?" fragte David.

"Danke David, aber das ist nicht nötig. Wir haben das im Griff," lächelte Summer.

"Oh komm schon. Du bist die Brautjungfer und das ist...eine Verlobungsparty oder was auch immer...jedenfalls...so solltest dich amüsieren."

Seth wollte die Möglichkeit mit Summer zu reden nicht verpassen und ging in ihre Richtung. Lauren bereitete ihren Hotdog, behielt Seth aber im Auge als er zu Summer ging. Lauren platzte fast vor lauter Eifersucht. Summer war fertig mit Abby.

"So...fertig. Sieht doch gut aus, nicht wahr?"

"Danke!" antwortete Abby mit einem riesen Lächeln.

"Gern geschehen."

Seth war nur noch wenige Schritte von Summer entfernt. Sein Herz raste und er überlegte immer noch, wie er das Eis brechen lassen könnte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Lauren hatte genug und lief schnell zu Seth. Sie ging knapp hinter ihm als er sich Summer näherte. Sum stand auf und strich ihr Kleid gerade.

"Oh nein, was tut er denn hier?" stöhnte Summer, gerade als Seth neben ihr auftauchte.

Lauren sagte zickig, "Er war eingeladen!"

Summer drehte sich um und sah Seth und Lauren neben sich stehen. Seth sah verletzt aus und Lauren schaute sie wütend an.

"Oh nein, nicht du. Tut mir Leid," murmelte Summer und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder etwas anderem zu...In der Tür stand Matt.

"Summer, baby!" rief Matt.

"Ihn meinte ich," seufzte Summer und atmete schwer.

"Baby was ist los?"

"Matt...was tust du hier?"

"Ich war in der Nähe und wollte mein Mädchen sehen," antwortete Matt.

"Du bist betrunken," sagte Summer wütend und stellte sich vor Abby, um sie vor Matt zu schützen.

"Nee, nur ein bisschen," lachte Matt.

"Abby, warum gehst du nicht kurz zu deiner Mom."

"Wer ist deine kleine Freundin Sum?"

"Sie ist meine Nichte," antworte David gereizt, während Abby zu ihrer Mutter rannte.

"Was machst _du_ denn hier?" fragte Matt mit ähnliche böser Stimme.

"Ich war eingeladen...im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Hey ich war auch eingeladen! Ich meine, mein Mädchen ist hier, also bin ich hier."

"Ich bin nicht mehr dein Mädchen, Matt."

"Ja, jetzt nicht aber du wirst es wieder sein," sagte Matt und verdrehte die Augen.

"Wie bitte?"

"Gib es doch zu, Filmstar. Gib einfach zu dass du gestern einen Fehler gemacht hast. Du möchtest gar nicht Schluss machen. Ich kenne dich Baby, und ich weiss du liebst mich."

"Geh nach Hause Matt. Du bist betrunken…geh nach Hause," sagte Summer steif.

"Willst du das ich nach Hause gehe?"

"Ich will jedenfalls nicht das du fährst!"

Matt lachte nur.

"Bist du hierher gefahren?" fragte Summer.

"Nee, Tony und Pete haben mich hier rausgelassen."

"Waren sie betrunken?"

"Pete war total dicht, aber Tony nicht."

"Hör zu, ich fahr dich nach Hause," bot Summer an.

"Nein, nicht bevor wir reden."

"Was gibt's denn da zu reden?"

"Uns!"

"Matt es gibt kein uns mehr."

"Sollte es aber. Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen. Ich war heute nicht mal filmen! Ich ging aus und betrank mich!"

"Und wessen Fehler ist das? Du hast dich selber betrunken!" sagte Summer wütend.

"Siehst du es denn nicht? Ich bin verloren ohne dich! Ich liebe dich, Filmstar! Ich liebe dich!" rief Matt und packet sie an den Schultern.

"Lass sie in Ruhe," drohte David.

"Oder was? Willst du mich verprügeln David? Ich weiss das du auf meine Freundin stehst und ich kam damit klar. Aber halt dich jetzt einfach hier raus. Das ist zwischen mir und Summer!"

"Ich sagte lass sie in Ruhe," sagte David noch einmal und schritt auf Matt zu.

"David lass ihn, okay? Ich hab es unter Kontrolle. Ich fahre in nach Hause," seufzte Summer.

David nickte wiederwillig.

"Ich will aber mit dir reden!" sagte Matt mit weinerlicher Stimme.

"Hör jetzt endlich auf. Du machst eine riesen Szene," sagte Summer und rollte mit den Augen.

"Hör mir einfach zu! Ich möchte mit dir reden!"

"Red mit mir wenn du nüchtern bist. Und nun los. Ich fahr dich nach Hause."

Summer holte ihre Schlüssel und packte Matt.

"Hör mir zu!" rief Matt und wurde wütend.

"Gut! Du möchtest reden? Lass uns redden. Aber nicht hier. Du machst eine Szene an der Verlobungsparty meiner besten Freundin. Ich werde ihr dass nicht verderben."

"Sum," rief Marissa und lief mit Ryan zu ihr.

Alle Augen waren nun auf Matt und Summer gerichtet.

"Sorry, Coop. Ich bin bald zurück," sagte Summer und zog Matt Richtung Tür.

"Ich kann selbst gehen!" rief Matt und riss sich von Summer los.

"Dann mach es," sagte Summer kurz und ging weiter zur Tür.

"Sei nicht so gemein zu mir!" grummelte Matt und lief ihr nach.

"Das kommt nicht gut," sagte Seth und lief Summer und Matt nach.

"Glaube ich auch nicht," fügte David an und folgte ihm.

"Vielleicht sollte ich," fing Ryan an.

"Das schaffen wir schon Ryan," stoppte David ihn. "Geniesse deine Party."

Seth und David rannten ins Haus.

"Will noch jemand mehr Hotdogs?" fragte Kirsten nervös.

"Summer warum tust du mir das an?" fragte Matt, packte sie am Arm und stoppte sie so.

"Checkst dus nicht Matt? Es ist vorbei. Du kamst hierher und verdirbst Marissa's und Ryan's Party und erwartest von mir wieder zu dir zurück zu kehren? So funktioniert das nicht!"

"Du kannst nicht ohne Grund mit mir Schluss machen Summer!"

"Ich habe dir genügend Gründe genannt gestern...als wir darüber geredet haben...als du nicht betrunken warst. Ich will das jetzt nicht diskutieren. Steig einfach ins Auto. Ich fahr dich nach Hause," sagte Summer und ging Richtung Auto, weg von ihm.

"Komm sofort zurück!" schrie Matt wütend.

Matt rannte ihr hinterher, packte sie fest am Arm und drehte sie zu sich.

"Matt lass mich los," versuchte Summer ruhig zu bleiben.

Matt biss die Zähne zusammen und liess sie nicht los.

"Matt lass mich los, du tust mir weh!" sagte Summer und bekam langsam Angst.

Sein Griff wurde noch stärker.

"Matt lass mich bitte los."

Summer zuckte zusammen als er sie noch stärker am Oberarm packte.

"Lass mich los!" schrie Summer nun und stiess ihn auf die Brust.

"Schubs mich nicht!" schrie Matt und stiess sie gegen das Auto.

Seth und David kamen in diesem Moment aus dem Haus gestürmt.

"Lass sie in Ruhe!" verlangte David.

Seth rannte bereits Richtung Auto.

"Ich liebe dich! Weißt du das?" schrie Matt.

"Du bist ein Arschloch," beschimpfte ihn Summer.

Matt schüttelte seinen Kopf und flüsterte dann, "Schlampe!"

Summer ohrfeigte ihn. Er stiess sie mit voller Gewalt gegen das Auto. Seth packte Matt und drehte ihn zu sich.

"Fass sie nicht an," zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.

Matt zuckte mit den Schultern, "Was willst du dagegen machen?"

David kam über den Platz und stellte sich neben Seth. Matt rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Summer.

"Lass uns gehen, Baby," sagte er wütend.

Summer gab keine Antwort. Sie starrte ihn nur an. In ihrem Blick lagen Angst und Schrecken.

"Lass uns gehen!" schrie Mattöffnete die Autotür und versuchte Summer rein zu stossen.

"Fass sie nicht an!" brüllte Seth und zog Matt von Summer weg.

Matt schlug die Tür wieder zu, drehte sich zu Seth und schlug ihn ins Gesicht und in den Magen. Seth fiel in sich zusammen.

"Seth," kreischte Summer und rannte zu ihm.

David nutzte den Moment der Verdutztheit und stiess Matt gegen das Auto.

"Lass mich in Ruhe," fauchte Matt.

"Steig ins Auto!" befiehl David.

"Lass mich los."

"Steig ins Auto. Ich fahre dich!" sagte David kurz und schubste Matt in Richtung Vordertür.

"Wenn's sein muss!"

Matt öffnete die Tür und stieg ein. David stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.

"Summer bist du in Ordnung? Seth?" fragte David.

"Ich bin ok," antwortete Summer leise und streichelte weiter unbewusst Seth' Rücken um ihn zu unterstützen.

Seth nickte nur und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe.

"Ok. Bin gleich zurück," sagte David und fuhr los.

"Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte Summer als das Auto weg war.

"Das wird schon. Nur eine aufgeschlagene Lippe," antwortete Seth.

"Du weißt wirklich wie man das Eis am besten bricht...Geschlagen zu werden ist der beste Weg um Hallo zu sagen, Rocky," lachte Summer.

Seth grinste und nickte.

"Deine Lippe...warte...ich helfe dir," sagte Summer und nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche.

Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen als sie langsam und vorsichtig seine Lippe abtupfte. Seth' Herzschlag war auch im gefährlichen Bereich. Wieder sahen sie sich lange und intensiv in die Augen, während sie sich um seine Lippe kümmerte.

"Oh mein Gott! Seth, was ist passiert?" kreischte Marissa als sie aus dem Haus lief, dicht gefolgt von Ryan und Lauren.

Seth und Summer machten je einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich um...ich wurde verprügelt," antwortete Seth.

"Von wem?" fragte Ryan.

"Matt," antwortete Summer schnell.

"Matt hat dich geschlagen?" staunte Marissa.

"Er hat mich geschubst und, und Seth wollte mir nur helfen," erklärte Summer mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Hey...alles in Ordnung?" fragte Seth leise und streichelte ihren Arm.

Summer nickte aber ein paar Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen.

"Sum," versuchte Marissa Summer zu trösten.

"Ist schon ok. Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich, ich weiss nicht warum ich weine," schniefte Summer.

"Ist schon in Ordnung," versicherte ihr Seth.

Summer nickte wieder und beruhigte sich langsam. Marissa umarmte sie und streichelte ihr Haar als sie ihr ein paar Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Seth sind wir fertig hier? Oder möchtest du noch warten bis zum nächsten Kampf?" fragte Lauren ärgerlich.

Summer und Marissa hoben beide die Augenbrauen...Ryan verdrehte nur die Augen...Er hat ja bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht mit der Ach so fantastischen Lauren.

"Es ist ok. Ich bezweifle dass es noch mehr Kämpfe geben wird. Ich hoffe zumindest nicht. Andererseits, wer weiss, ich bin zurück in Newport….hier kann ich an jeder Party verprügelt warden," lachte Seth.

Ryan, Marissa und Summer lachten mit ihm, Lauren rollte nur mit dem Augen und seufzte.

"Zurück zur Party!" schlug Ryan vor.

Sie nickten alle und Lauren folgte ihnen widerwillig in Richtung Haus.

**Hehe...freue mich schon auf die neueste Episode...SS!**


	6. Erklären und belauschen

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Gini: Das wäre super...bin zum Teil doch ziemlich unsicher. Schreib mir doch ein Mail, damit ich weiss wohin ich es schicken muss usw. **

"Seth, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Kirsten entsetzt als sie zurück in den Garten kamen.

"Ich, ichähm...nun ja...ich wurde geschlagen," brachte Seth verlegen hervor.

"Oh, Liebling," sagte Kirsten mitleidig und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Sohn.

"Es ist ok Mum...wirklich."

"Wer hat dich geschlagen?" fragte Sandy.

"Matt," antworteten Marissa, Seth und Ryan gleichzeitig.

"Matt? Summer's Matt?"

"Ich, ich beschuldige ihn nicht," sagte Summer leise und sah die anderen mit weit geöffneten Augen an. "Ich meine...oh Gott...Sandy...Kirsten...Chino...Coop...Seth...vor allem du Seth...Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Summer drehte sich um und lief zur Tür. Marissa rannte ihr hinterher.

"Sum, niemand gibt dir die Schuld. Und natürlich will auch niemand das du gehst. Du bist meine Brautjungfer. Du musst hier sein," sagte Marissa mit einem Lächeln.

"Coop es ist meine Schuld das er her kam. Es ist mein Fehler das er betrunken war und Seth schlug. Ich sollte wirklich gehen."

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Summer. Du musst hier bleiben," sagte Kirsten und legte beruhigend den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Wir bestehen darauf!"

"Nun wenn ihr darauf besteht," fing Summer an zu lächeln.

"Du bleibst?" fragte Ryan hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich bin die Brautjungfer."

Zwei Stunden später ging die Party langsam zu Ende. David war schon lange zurück und Lexie versuchte Abby davon zu überzeugen, dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Sandy grillte immer noch Hotdogs und Hamburger. Seth, Ryan, Marissa und Jimmy unterhielten sich über Ryan's bevorstehende Beförderung. Lauren sass neben Seth ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Summer und David versuchten Lexie mit Abby zu helfen. Kirsten war am Tisch aufräumen, alle anderen sind bereits gegangen.

"Kann mir jemand kurz in der Küche helfen?" fragte Kirsten, mit Tellern beladen.

Seth stupfte Lauren, "Möchtest du nicht meine Mutter kennenlernen?"

"Und mit ihr abwaschen? Ich würde lieber mit ihr Mittagessen in einem Restaurant," flüsterte Lauren zurück.

"Ich helfe dir," sagte Summer plötzlich.

Abby zog an Summer's Rock, "Summer, ich muss gehen."

Summer bückte sich auf die Höhe des Mädchen's.

"Ok. Ich sehe dich am Freitag wenn ich dich babysitten komme. Wir können sogar ins Kino gehen, wenn du willst," lächelte Summer und umarmte Abby.

"Wirklich?"

Summer nickte.

"Bye Summer," sagte Abby und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter.

"Bye Abby," antwortete Summer, stand auf und ging Richtung Küche.

"Sie ist entzückend," sagte Kirsten als Summer ihr helfen kam.

"Ja das ist sie. Sie ist der süsseste kleine Engel der Welt," schwärmte Summer.

Seth sah mit Verblüffung wie sich Summer um Abby kümmerte. Sie hatte sich wirklich geändert seit der High School.

"Denkst du nicht auch Seth?" fragte Sandy.

"Huh? Was? Sorry."

"Ich habe dich gerade gefragt was du darüber denkst."

"Entschuldige Dad. Ich weiss nicht einmal worüber du redest," antwortete Seth verlegen.

"Dann solltest du vielleicht aufhören deine Ex auszuchecken und zuhören," zischte Lauren.

"Was? Hab ich nicht," protestierte Seth.

"Seth?" fragte Sandy.

"Sorry, Dad. Was?"

In der Küche.

"Summer…was ist mit dir und Matt?" fragte Kirsten während sie einen weiteren Teller abwusch.

"Du meinst was ist es was Matt dazu gebracht hat Seth zu schlagen," korrigierte sie Summer und trocknete die Gläser ab.

"Ja, dass auch. Aber was ist mit euch passiert?"

"Wir haben Schluss gemacht," antwortete Summer leise.

"Warum? Wenn es dich nicht stört das ich frage. Ich bin nur neugierig. Du...du hast glücklich gewirkt...ziemlich," murmelte Kirsten.

"Ich nehme an…ich glaube ich war glücklich. Ich war nicht alleine. Und er hat sich wirklich für mich interessiert. Es ist nur...da sind all diese Kräfte die von aussen auf uns einwirkten...Ich weiss nicht. Es ist nur...Jerry, Mr. Bergman, alle...die wollten alle...mehr. Es war als ob es nicht genug wäre dass wir einfach glücklich zusammen sind. Und natürlich war ich auch nicht immer glücklich damit. Manchmal, manchmal dachte ich, dass ich glücklicher wäre...ohne ihn." Summer stoppte kurz und lachte, "Ich meine wir wissen ja alle dass er ziemlich oberflächlich ist."

"Aber ihr wart euch doch wirklich wichtig."

"Ja...ja das schon...aber er mehr...das war unheimlich," seufzte Summer. "Und so richtig unheimlich wurde es als Jerry anfing darüber zu reden, dass Matt und ich uns verloben sollten. Sicher, er meinte aus geschäftlichen Gründen aber irgendwie, irgendwie glaube ich auch, dass er es als logischen nächsten Schritt für uns dachte. Und ich denke es wäre auch logisch gewesen. Wenn du an diesem Punkt bist, dann tust du diesen Schritt oder du machst Schluss...Ich war nicht bereit dafür...also habe ich Schluss gemacht," erklärte Summer.

Seth und Marissa kamen hinein, blieben aber stehen, als sie Summer reden hörten.

"Sollen wir in die Küche gehen oder einfach wieder nach draussen?" wisperte Seth.

"Shh! Ich bin auch neugierig wegen der Trennung. Du kannst gehen wenn du willst, aber ich werde hier mal reinhören," antwortete Marissa schnell.

Seth und Marissa standen dicht gedrängt an der Wand und belauschten das Gespräch zwischen Summer und Kirsten.

"Glaubst du den wirklich dass Matt heiraten wollte?" fragte Kirsten ungläubig.

"Er hat mich gefragt."

"Er hat was?"

"Er hat mir keinen Antrag gemacht! Er hat mich nur gefragt ob ich wolle," sagte Summer langsam.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Kirsten vorsichtig.

"Ich sagte nein. Ich meine ich konnte schlecht ja sagen...ich wusste dass ich ihn nicht liebe."

"Und du dachtest nicht dass du ihn…lieben wirst?" fragte Kirsten.

"Ich war fast acht Monate mit ihm zusammen. Und ich habe nicht annähernd etwas wie Liebe für ihn empfunden. Da waren keine solchen Gefühle. Eigentlich, war da mehr was wie Ekel. Ich habe mich nicht vor ihm geekelt, mehr vor mir selbst."

"Warum?"

"Weil er mir gesagt hat dass er mich liebe und ich konnte es nicht zurück sagen. Matt ist kein schrecklicher Typ. Ich meine er ist auch kein grossartiger Typ aber er ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Ich liebe ihn einfach nicht. Als er anfing über das Heiraten zu reden und dass die Leute das von uns erwarten...bin ich einfach ausgerastet. Und dann...gestern habe ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht...Ich sagte ihm, dass wir miteinander auskamen und wir uns aneinander gewöhnt haben...aber dass wir nicht ineinander verliebt seien," sagte Summer.

"Was hat er dazu gesagt?" fragte Kirsten neugierig.

"Alles was ich hoffte würde er nicht sagen...er sagte dass er mich liebe. Er sagte dass er mich heiraten wolle. Dass er sich sehr wohl fühle und er dachte es stecke mehr dahinter...und dann wurde er wütend...er sagte dass er glaube, dass ich ihn nur benutzt habe...um meine Karriere voranzubringen," sagte Summer und rollte mit den Augen. "Wir benutzten uns gegenseitig und er weiss das. Aber er war verletzt und versuchte mich auch zu verletzen. Er sagte wenn ich schon so kaltherzig sein Herz breche, dann sollte ich es auch ganz beenden und mit ihm Schluss machen...also tat ich es," hörte Summer auf.

"Und diese Entscheidung hat nichts mit," fing Kirsten an.

Marissa trat schnell in die Küche um Kirsten zu unterbrechen. "Hey. Seth und ich haben euch gesucht...nicht wahr Seth?" sagte Marissa und brachte Seth so auch in die Küche.

Kirsten's Augen weiteten sich als er den Raum betrat. Summer sah etwas nervös aus.

"Entschuldige dass wir euch unterbrechen, Kirsten...aber Seth und ich haben euch endlich gefunden und ich konnte mich einfach nicht bremsen," lächelte Marissa und wusste dass sie Kirsten davon abhielt, von Seth zu reden.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst mich jederzeit so unterbrechen, Coop," sagte Summer erleichtert.

Kirsten sah aus als ob sie sich gleich übergeben würde.

"Mum, alles ok mit dir? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus," sagte Seth.

"Nein, mir geht's gut," antwortete Kirsten schnell.

Warum gehen wir nicht alle wieder nach draussen?" schlug Summer vor.

Seth führte sie aus der Küche und Summer raunte ein Danke zu Marissa...genau wie Kirsten auch. Marissa lächelte die beiden nur an. Sie wusste, dass sich die beiden während dem vergangen Jahr sehr nahe gekommen waren, nachdem Summer's Vater mit ihrer Stiefmutter weggezogen war. Die Cohens waren Summers's "Newport Familie". Sie feierte auch letztes Weihnachten mit ihnen. Seth schaffte es natürlich nicht, weil er mit Lauren und ihrer Familie in New York blieb. Er kam über Silvester aber Summer flog am Tag zuvor nach New York um mit Matt zu feiern. Seth wusste dass sich die beiden sehr nahe standen, aber er war nie dabei und hatte es nie richtig mitbekommen. Er war...beeindruckt.

**So...das wär ein weiteres Chappie...hoffe es gefällt euch! **

**Gini: EMAIL nicht vergessen!**


	7. Das kurze Märchen von Sethie

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Als erstes möchte ich Gini danken, die das Kapitel überarbeitet hat. So könnt ihr die Geschichte wirklich mit Originalfeeling geniessen, mit den richtigen Worten usw. DANKE!**

Am nächsten Tag klingelte es an der Tür und Seth stand auf um sie zu öffnen.

"Summer hey! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Seth überrascht.

Lauren kam sofort vom anderen Raum ,als sie hörte, wen ihr Freund begrüßte.

"Deine Mutter hat mich angerufen," antwortete Summer.

"Seit wann sind du und meine Mum denn beste Freunde?"

"Halt die Klappe," sagte Summer und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich verehre deine Mutter."

"Und offensichtlich verehrt sie dich auch...Ich weiß nur nicht warum," zog Seth sie auf.

Summer streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schlug Cohen spielerisch auf den Arm, als sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche ging. Lauren rollte geekelt die Augen.

"Bitte, komm doch rein."

"Sorry. Ich bin es einfach gewohnt rein zu gehen. Aber danke."

Seth nickte und ging zur Couch zurück um ein Videospiel zu spielen.

"Du spielst immer noch Videospiele?" fragte Summer und lachte.

Seth grinste, "Sicher!"

"Manche Dinge ändern sich nie."

"Oh, Summer du bist hier," sagte Kirsten als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

"Ja, du sagtest es sei etwas dringendes wegen der Hochzeit. Also was ist los?"

"Junggesellinenparty? Machen wir eine? Oder nicht? Ich hoffte du könntest es mir sagen."

Summer und Kirsten gingen Richtung Küche, als Lauren Summer absichtlich anrempelte, während sie Seth zurück ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

"Gott, was ist ihr Problem? Ich kenne Lauren erst seit einem Tag und kann sie bereits jetzt nicht leiden. Und das nicht nur aus Eifersucht," wisperte Summer zu Kirsten.

Kirsten lächelte warmherzig und legte den Arm um Summer's Schulter.

"Jedenfalls, die Junggesellinnenparty findet statt, wenn es eine Junggesellenparty gibt. Coop sagte, sie wolle keine, ausser Ryan mache auch eine. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber ich denke sie will, dass ich das mit Ryan abspreche," erklärte Summer.

"Nun eigentlich könntest du das Ganze auch mit Seth besprechen. Er ist Trauzeuge und bestimmt ob es eine Party gibt oder nicht," antwortete Kirsten und setzte sich.

"Ich weiß nicht. Coop und Chino sind ziemlich komisch mit diesen Dingen. Ich meine wenn Seth und ich diese Party ohne ihr Wissen organisieren, könnte es ziemlich hässlich werden..."

"Du weißt doch...Ryan wird der Sache zustimmen, wenn er weiß, dass Marissa nichts dagegen hat. Und Marissa tut dasselbe, wenn Ryan nichts dagegen hat. Also hat keiner der Beiden wirklich was dagegen. Und sie können nicht wütend werden, weil beide eine Party haben."

"Ich spreche dann also mit Seth darüber," seufzte Summer während sie sich ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. "Möchtest du auch eins?"

"Nein danke."

"Du kommst also hier rein, wann du willst, nimmst dir willkürlich Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank und fühlst dich ganz wie Zuhause. Lebst du hier oder was?" fragte Seth, als er – mit Lauren im Schlepptau natürlich – in die Küche kam.

"Nun ja fast," antwortete Summer mit einem Grinsen.

"Also worüber musst du mit mir reden?"

"Junggeselle/Junggesellinnen Parties. Machen wir die oder nicht? Ich plane Coop's und du Chino's…Wir müssen das zusammen machen."

Summer lehnte sich gegen die Theke und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

"Zusammen? Ich dachte ihr macht zwei verschiedene Parties." warf Lauren ein.

"Tun wir ja auch. Aber keiner der beiden will eine Party, wenn der andere keine hat," antwortete Summer kurz.

"Natürlich," sagte Lauren, und warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Ich gehe nach draussen, ein bisschen Sonne tanken...Ich bin am Pool wenn du mich brauchst, Sethie."

Und damit verliess Lauren die Küche.

"Sethie?" fragte Kirsten, während Summer in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

Seth zuckte nur mit den Schultern während er vor Scham errötete.

"Also bist du dabei oder nicht? Ich jedenfalls bin bereit eine Hammer-Junggesellinnenparty zu organisieren," bemerkte Summer.

"Ich auch. Wann fangen wir an?"

"So schnell wie möglich. Ich erzähle Coop den tollen Neuigkeiten...du informierst Chino."

Summer lief überglücklich aus der Küche während Seth ihr fasziniert nachschaute.

"Summer ist definitiv etwas besonderes ," lächelte Kirsten, und sah Seth's Blick.

"Ja, das ist sie," murmelte er wie in Trance.

"Lauren ist auch speziell..." formte Kirsten vorsichtig ihre Worte.

Seth nickte und sah nach draußen zu Lauren, welche sich gerade sonnte.

"Sethie," sagte Kirsten und lachte.

"Mom," stöhnte Seth als seine Mutter lachend den Raum verließ.

**So...das wärs mal wieder...Review!**


	8. Am Set von The War

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**So hier also das nächste Kapitel meiner Story, wieder komplett überarbeitet von Gini. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle!**

Zwei Wochen später bei den Dreharbeiten von _The War_. Marissa, Ryan, Seth und Lauren standen hinter den Kameras und sahen Summer beim filmen zu.

"Ich bin in dich verliebt. Ich hab mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt, so sehr dass ich nicht einmal mehr weiß, was ich mit mir anfangen soll," sagte David.

"Jeff, du liebst mich nicht. Du kannst mich nicht lieben," antwortete Summer.

"Ich kann dich nicht _nicht_ lieben. Du bist die bezaubernste Person, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Du bedeutest mir alles."

"Sag nicht Dinge, die du nicht so meinst," wisperte Summer mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Das Gute ist...ich meine und fühle es so. Du bist meine Welt. Du bist alles was zählt. Dieser Krieg, dieses Durcheinander, es ist nichts. Du bist es, auf die es ankommt," antwortete David, und streichelte Summer's Wangen.

"Jeff, ich kann dass nicht tun. Ich trage hier die Verantwortung. Ich bin nur dazu da, dich zu pflegen...nicht dich zu lieben."

"Verdammt Elizabeth. Vergiss nur dieses eine Mal in deinem Leben, was richtig ist und lass deine Gefühle zu.

"Ich kann nicht," wisperte Summer und fing an zu weinen.

"Oh doch, du kannst," flüsterte David und küsste sie.

Sie küssten sich mehrere Minuten lang.

"Schnitt!"

Summer und David gingen auseinander.

"Ok, lasst es uns noch einmal von David's Linie 'Verdammt' anfangen. Aber dieses Mal wischt du vorsichtig mit deinem Daumen die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, bevor du sie küsst...und das Ganze ein wenig langsamer. Und Summer...leg deine Arm um seinen Hals und fahre ihm mit deinen Fingern durch sein Haar. Das sollte eine erotische Liebesszene werden. Macht es glaubhaft," erklärte der Regisseur.

Summer und David nickten.

"Dass ist sooo cool," seufzte Marissa hinter den Kameras.

"Ja, ich war noch nie an einem Filmset," fügte Ryan hinzu.

"Mir war nie klar, dass Summer so talentiert ist," gestand Seth.

"Nun, sie würden sie ja nicht bezahlen, wenn sie nicht spielen könnte," sagte Lauren und verdrehte die Augen.

"Und Action," rief der Regisseur.

"Verdammt, Elizabeth. Vergiss nur dieses eine Mal in deinem Leben, was richtig ist und lass deine Gefühle zu."

"Ich kann nicht."

"Oh doch, du kannst."

Dieses Mal war der Kuss genau so, wie der Regisseur es verlangt hatte. David wischte Summer's Tränen weg und küsste sie langsam. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fuhr mit ihren Finger durch sein Haar. Dann legte auch David seine Arme um sie und zog Summer näher, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Summer antwortete, indem sie auch ihn fester hielt. David stöhnte kurz in ihren Mund und sie fing an zu lachen.

"Schnitt!"

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid," sagte Summer kichernd.

"Was war dass denn?" fragte der Regisseur.

"Es war mein Fehler," seufzte David.

"Es tut mir Leid, Leute. Ich habe nur – oh David – das war lustig. Bitte tu das nicht!" lachte Summer.

"Sorry," grinste David.

"Ok, probieren wir es noch mal," seufzte der Regisseur.

Summer und David gingen in Position.

"Und Action."

"Verdammt, Elizabeth. Vergiss nur dieses eine Mal in deinem Leben, was richtig ist und lass deine Gefühle zu."

"Ich kann nicht."

"Oh doch, du kannst."

David küsste sie noch einmal, nachdem er ihr die Tränen weggewischt hatte. Summer schlang ihre Arme wieder um ihn und der Kuss vertiefte sich. David's Lippen wanderten Summer's Hals und Nacken hinab. Summer zog sanft an seinen Haaren, um seine Lippen wieder zu den ihren zu bringen. David's Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken.

"Gott, wie lange dauert denn dieser Kuss!" wisperte Seth, und ballte seine Fäuste.

Ryan und Marissa sahen sich an. Lauren packte seine Hand um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie auch noch da war.

"Lass uns einfach gehen," wisperte Lauren.

Doch Seth gab ihr nicht die gewünschte Antwort ,sondern beobachtet Summer weiterhin.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es Seth schien, zog Summer ihren Kopf zurück.

"Jeff," wisperte Summer atemlos.

David küsste ihren Hals während sie sprach.

"Jeff, hör auf. Wir können das nicht tun...nicht hier," atmete Summer schwer.

"Doch, können wir," murmelte David gegen ihren Hals.

"Jeff," seufzte Summer und zog ihn wieder zu ihren Lippen.

David zog langsam seinen Kopf zurück.

"Ich liebe dich," wisperte David bevor er sie wieder küsste.

Dann legte er Summer auf die Couch, wo die beiden sich weiter und intensiver küssten.

"Und Schnitt!" rief der Regisseur.

Summer und David hörten auf, beide atmeten schwer.

"Das war großartig Leute! Toll gemacht. Ich sehe euch morgen um 7, dann arbeiten wir mit Billy."

"Ok," antwortete Summer.

"Und ich werde nicht vor 8.30 Uhr gebraucht, richtig?" fragte David.

"Korrekt." antwortete der Regisseur.

Summer und David gingen zu ihren Freunden.

"Und...was denkt ihr?" fragte Summer.

"Ich denke...Ich denke wow. Sum, das ist nur...wow," stotterte Marissa und umarmte sie.

"Danke Coop. Ich war so nervös. Ich hatte vorher noch nie eine Liebesszene. Ich meine ich hatte Kussszenen, aber noch nie eine komplette Liebesszene."

"Du _warst_ nervös. Mann, Sum, das war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste. Die richtige Liebesszene ist erst morgen Abend dran," lachte David.

"Oh Gott, ich weiß. War wirklich nicht böse gemeint oder so David," scherzte Summer.

"Schon klar. Ich weiß, es ist nur total...komisch."

"Als würde ich meinen Bruder küssen," kicherte Summer.

"Ja...ich werde jetzt gehen. Bis morgen!" lächelte David und ging.

"Und kommt ihr morgen wieder?" fragte Summer.

"Ich weiss nicht," antwortete Ryan.

"Wieso nicht? Sind Liebesszenen nicht so dein Ding, Chino?"

Sie lachten beide.

"Das war nicht _die_ Liebesszene?" fragte Seth geschockt.

"Nun diese Szene führt zur Liebesszene."

"Nur das war genug Liebe. Du musst noch mehr tun?"

"Na klar...was denkst du denn!" antwortete Summer.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Lauren.

"Ich muss nur kurz meine Sachen holen."

"Lass dir Zeit, Sum," sagte Marissa und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

"Summer!" rief ein hübscher Mann mit britischem Akzent.

Summer wirbelte herum, "Billy!"

"Ich wusste doch ,dass du es bist, Liebes," antwortete Billy und umarmte Summer stürmisch.

"Wer zum Teufel ist denn der Typ?" fragte Seth.

"Nun ich denke mal sein Name ist Billy," antwortete Ryan.

"Ich dachte du kämst erst am Dienstag," sagte Summer.

"Meiner Mutter geht es wieder besser und ich nahm einen früheren Flug," erklärte Billy.

"Ich möchte dir meine Freunde vorstellen. Billy, das sind Marissa und Ryan und Seth und Lauren."

"Schön euch alle kennenzulernen. Ich bin Billy, einer von Summer's Co-Stars," sagte Billy, und schüttelte Seth und Ryans Hände.

"Ah klar. Du bist der britische Soldat," sagte Ryan.

"Als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre," murmelte Lauren.

Billy nahm die Hände der Frauen und küsste sie. Ryan schaute ihn misstrauisch an, als er Marissa's Hand küsste.

"Ihr müsst entschuldigen, _William_ war schon immer sehr aufmerksam," lachte Summer.

"Wirklich, Liebes, wie viel Mal habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich es hasse, wenn man mich William nennt? Nicht mal meine Mutter tut das."

Summer kicherte, "Das tut mir so Leid, William. Sorry, schon wieder."

"Sehr gut. Nun ich denke für dich mache ich mal eine Ausnahme."

"Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so."

"Nun, es war mir ein Vergnügen euch alle kennen zu lernen, aber ich muss die Szenen von morgen mit Roger besprechen. Ich sehe dich später, Liebes," sagte Billy zu Summer.

"Ok, bis später dann."

"Liebes?" zog Marissa Summer auf, nachdem Billy gegangen war.

"Das ist halt sein Ding," antwortete Summer.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Absolut. Er ist Brite. Was erwartest du? Er ist nur nett."

"Ja natürlich Sum. Ich glaube da mag dich jemand," schmunzelte Marissa.

"Wie auch immer, Coop. Du siehst das völlig falsch. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich mein Zeug holen, dann können wir hier raus."

"Er ist Brite. Als wäre dass eine Entschuldigung," murmelte Seth, nachdem Summer gegangen war.

Ryan versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Sethie, lass uns einfach gehen. Marissa und Ryan können sich um Summer kümmern. Und du kümmerst dich um mich," sagte Lauren mit weinerlicher Stimme.

"Nun...ähm ok," gab Seth nach. "Ich sehe euch später."

"Ok, Mann," antwortete Ryan.

"Bis nachher," fügte Marissa hinzu.

Summer kam zurück.

"Wo ist Seth und Wie-heißt-diese-dumme-Kuh-nochmal?

"Lauren wollte gehen und Sethie musste mit," seufzte Marissa und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich sage euch diese Frau hat einen Besenstiel in ihrem Hintern so groß wie ein Mammutbaum," sagte Summer und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Ryan.

Summer nickte und sie verließen das Filmset.


	9. Zusammenarbeit, Gespräche und Frustratio...

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Danke an Gini fürs überarbeiten!**

"Ich bin ja auch kein Lauren Fan, aber ich glaube ich wäre auch ziemlich zickig, wenn mein Freund die ganze Zeit mit seiner Exfreundin beschäftigt wär," gestand Marissa Ryan, später an diesem Abend.

"Er realisiert nicht ,dass er mit ihr flirtet. Aber ich weiß was du meinst."

"Ich weiß, dass ihm das nicht bewusst ist . Aber er muss irgendwann realisieren, dass Summer ihm immer noch viel bedeutet und nun ja sie ihm wichtiger als Lauren ist."

"Er hat versucht während des vergangenen Jahres über sie hinweg zu kommen. Er wird nicht einfach so zugeben, dass er es immer noch nicht geschafft hat." erklärte Ryan.

"Nun manchmal muss man sich seine Gefühle eingestehen...egal ob man es will oder nicht."

"Ich weiß."

Im Cohen Haus.

"Stripper?" fragte Seth.

"Aber sicher! Keine Party ohne Stripper," antwortete Summer und rollte mit den Augen.

"Natürlich," murmelte Lauren.

"Also buchen wir wirklich Stripper? Und die Beiden sind damit einverstanden?"

"Hör zu Seth, ich hab es dir doch schon mal gesagt. Coop und Chino sind mit allem einverstanden, solange beide dasselbe kriegen. Also wenn ich für Coop drei Stripper ranschaffe, dann besorgst du Chino drei Stripperinnen, alles klar?"

"Und diese Parties finden zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit statt?"

"Ok, ernsthaft...bin ich hier die Einzige die etwas plant? Hörst du denn überhaupt nicht zu?" fragte Summer.

"Normalerweise nicht. Nein."

Summer seufzte, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Wasser.

"Du...du wohnst wirklich hier, nicht wahr?" fragte Seth.

"Was? Wolltest du auch eins?"

"Nein, danke," sagte Seth etwas verdutzt.

"Lauren?" fragte Summer.

"Nein," antwortete Lauren kalt.

"Ok," sagte Summer nur.

"Und...Summer...wie geht's mit der großen Liebesszene voran?" fragte Seth und versuchte so uninteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.

"Oh Gott, es ist so frustrierend. Aber ich glaube, heute haben wir es endlich geschafft. Wenn alles gut aussieht, sind David und ich mit den romantischem Sachen fertig."

"Dass ist großartig," antwortete Seth.

Lauren warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Nicht großartig, weil du jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm rummachst, ich meine du kannst dass ja tun wann immer du willst. Es ist nur toll, dass der Film so gut vorankommt," sagte Seth schnell.

"Wie auch immer. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Coop und ich suchen Servietten aus oder so. Ich seh euch Zwei dann später."

"Bis dann."

"Ja," brachte Lauren doch noch hervor.

Später beim Abendessen.

"Coop, ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, aber es ist echt schwer. Ich meine, diese Frau will einfach nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Ich versuche es wirklich, aber es ist einfach kompliziert," beschwerte sich Summer.

"Nun ja...du musst sie verstehen. Du bist Summer Roberts. Du bist berühmt. Und dazu kommt noch, dass du seine Ex-Freundin bist. Du bist die Konkurrenz. Und er ist dabei auch nicht sehr hilfreich," antwortete Marissa.

"Was meinst du damit, er ist nicht hilfreich?"

"Oh komm schon Sum. Er flirtetet die ganze Zeit mit dir."

"Flirten? Ich dachte, dass wäre streiten. Er stresst mich total," sagte Summer und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Aber so funktioniert ihr beiden. Er ärgert dich, du ärgerst ihn," fing Marissa an.

"Und dann küssen wir uns und alles ist wieder gut," beendete Summer. "Ich kenne die Geschichte, Coop. Aber der Teil mit dem Küssen fällt weg. Bleibt nur die totale Frustration."

"Sexuelle Frustration!" zog Marissa sie auf.

"Oh mein Gott, Nein!" lachte Summer.

"Streite es nicht ab, Sum. Ernsthaft...wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?"

"Das überschreitet eindeutig die Grenze des freundschaftlichen Ärgern und wird gruselig, Coop."

"Tut mir Leid," lachte Marissa.

"Zwei Monate," gestand Summer.

Beide fingen an zu lachen.

Bei den Cohens.

"Ryan, manchmal bin ich mir einfach nicht so sicher, Mann. Ich meine Lauren ist großartig und ich liebe sie. Das tue ich wirklich. Aber dann ist da eben auch Summer. Und alles war in bester Ordnung...bis ich sie wiedersah. Sie hat sich verändert. Sie hat sich so sehr verändert seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Ryan.

"Sie ist mit meiner Mom befreundet," sagte Seth während Ryan ihn nur fragend ansah. "Ich meine es ernst, Kumpel. Die beiden stehen sich wirklich nah. Irgendwie kommt mir das komisch vor. Aber gleichzeitig finde ich es auch toll, dass sie so gut mit meiner Mom reden kann. Ich meine ich habe versucht, Lauren dazu zu bringen mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hat kein Interesse daran, meine Mom kennen zu lernen."

"Hast du ihr gesagt, dass sich deine Mutter und Summer so nahe stehen?"

"Nein. Aber sie hat die Beiden zusammen gesehen. Summer ist fast immer im Haus mit meiner Mutter, wenn ich und Lauren da sind. Warum fragst du?"

"Nun du bringst Lauren in eine schwierige Lage. Sie muss sich die ganze Zeit mit Summer messen."

"Das ist doch lächerlich. Lauren wird überhaupt nicht mit Summer verglichen. Ich bin nicht mit Summer zusammen. Ich bin mit Lauren zusammen...keine Vergleiche," sagte Seth und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

"Nun, vielleicht solltest du das mal deiner Freundin sagen."

"Mir fällt einfach immer wieder auf, wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie lieben würde, weil sie dieses aufregende, neue, faszinierende Person ist...es ist nur...sie ist einfach toll. Das ist alles."

Ryan nickte.

"Ernsthaft Ryan. Sie mag Kinder. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber dann sehe ich, wie sie mit David's Nichte umgeht. Sie macht das so gut...und sie ist höflich. Nicht zu mir...was okay ist, wir streiten und so funktionierts. Es macht Spaß mit ihr zu streiten. Wir ziehen uns gegenseitig auf und es beinahe so wie es einmal war...außer...es ist anders...aber nicht sehr anders. Sie ist immer noch Summer, weißt du," stammelte Seth.

"Ja, sie ist definitiv noch Summer. Aber du hast schon Recht, Mann. Sie hat sich verändert. Und ich glaube zum Besseren."

"Es ist verrückt weil man immer hört, wie sich berühmte Leute verändern, weil sie völlig mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind...aber bei Summer ist es genau das Gegenteil," lachte Seth.

Ryan lächelte nur und schüttelte denn Kopf.

"Aber sie ist wirklich eine bezaubernde Frau," gab Seth zu.

"Das ist sie," stimmte Ryan ihm zu und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.


	10. Flirten, Streiten und Erkenntnisse

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Danke an Gini fürs Überarbeite, weiter geht's...**

Ein paar Wochen später (nur um alles klarzustellen: Seth ist nun seit gut einem Monat zurück in Newport und flirtet mit Summer wann immer die beiden zusammen sind.)

"Sorry, ich bin zu spät," entschuldigte sich Summer als sie ins Zimmer platzte.

"Sorry, _wir_ sind zu spät," korrigierte sie Billy und trat in den Raum.

"Wo warst du?" fragte Seth.

"Ich wurde am Set aufgehalten. Es dauerte ein wenig länger als erwartet...dankt Billy," zog ihn Summer auf und stieß den seltsamen Mann spielerisch in die Rippen.

"Entschuldigt," grinste Billy verlegen.

"Na egal…was hab ich verpasst, Coop?"

"Nicht viel. Wir haben nur ein paar Dinge wegen dem Empfang geklärt," antwortete Marissa.

"Der Empfang, hm? Klingt gut. Newport's Spezialität…gratis Drinks," grinste Seth.

"Oder nicht. Hör nicht auf ihn Coop. Er weiß doch überhaupt nichts übers Hochzeitsplanung," sagte Summer und sah Seth herausfordernd an.

"Ah...und du schon?" fragte Seth und blickte sie ebenso herausfordernd an.

"Mehr als du...immerhin hat mein Ex-Freund um meine Hand angehalten!" sagte Summer und lächelte ihn triumphierend an.

"Und du hast Nein gesagt!" rief Seth wütend weil sie Matt erwähnt hat.

"Duh?" antwortete Summer, und wurde auch langsam wütend.

"Kommt schon Leute. Ihr streitet wie zwei kleine Kinder!" versuchte Ryan die Beiden zu beruhigen.

"Und jetzt? Ehrlich Summer, wer sagt heute immer noch duh? Wie im Kindergarten," sagte Seth verächtlich.

"Kindergarten? Also genau dein Intelligenzalter indem du noch immer steckst," gab Summer zurück.

"Intelligenzalter? Du möchtest mit mir über Intelligenz reden? Wir wissen ja alle, was für ein Genie du bist."

"Leute, hört auf!" rief Marissa dazwischen.

"Ich bin klüger als du."

"Hey...du warst diejenige, die nicht klug genug war ihren Ex zu beruhigen, der mich dann ins Gesicht geschlagen hat."

"Das hatte nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun, sondern damit dass du deine Nase in alles hineinsteckst, dass dich nichts angeht," Summer musste trotz ihrer Wut etwas lächeln.

"Ich hab nur _versucht_ zu helfen."

"Ja...du warst wirklich eine große Hilfe."

"Sum," Marissa versuchte es noch einmal.

"Zumindest eine Größere als dein Freund...er hat schließlich damit angefangen," antwortete Seth und ignorierte Marissa einfach.

"Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet."

"Können wir bitte einfach diesen Empfang vorbereiten?" fragte Ryan.

"Aber du hast auch nie wirklich gesagt dass er es war. Welcher Idiot geht überhaupt mit so einem Typen aus? Klar, er ist berühmt und sieht gut aus...aber du doch auch...du findest bestimmt etwas besseres," stritt Seth weiter.

"Als ob ich dass nicht selbst wüsste. Warum glaubst du denn, bin ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen? Weil du zurück bist? Könntest du wohl endlich drüber hinweg kommen?" gab Summer zurück und wurde jetzt wirklich wütend.

"Ich bin drüber hinweg. Ich habe Lauren!"

"Und sie ist ja so ein großartiger Fang," sagte Summer verächtlich und verdrehte die Augen.

"Was hat Lauren falsch gemacht?"

"Jetzt hört endlich auf. Dieses Flirten beim Streiten war ja süß, aber jetzt wird's hässlich. Könnt ihr damit nicht aufhören, oder es auf später verschieben?" fragte Marissa.

"Es tut mir Leid, Coop. Aber lass mich diesem Arschloch hier doch erklären was genau an seiner tollen Freundin nervt."

"Oh ja nur zu," forderte Seth sie auf.

"Erstens, sie ist ein zickige Schlampe, Seth. Nur das es mal klar und deutlich gesagt wurde," fing Summer an.

"Das bist Du doch auch und damit hattest du noch nie ein Problem."

"Wie auch immer. Zweitens, ihr beide liebt euch doch nicht. Was für eine Beziehung ist denn dass?"

"Woher willst du denn wissen ob wir uns lieben oder nicht?"

"Sie hört dir nicht richtig zu, wenn du etwas sagst ."

"So? Das hast du doch auch nicht getan!"

"Das solltest du nur glauben, Arsch!" antwortete Summer.

"Wartet mal...ihr zwei ward zusammen?" fragte Billy.

"Ja," antworteten Seth und Summer und rollten mit den Augen.

"Oh Gott," stöhnte Marissa. "Ich möchte doch nur meine Hochzeit planen. Es sind nicht mal mehr drei Monate."

"Ich weiß, Süße," sagte Ryan und strich ihr über den Rücken.

"Also hängt sie nicht an meinen Lippen...uuh...eine große Sache," sagte Seth und heizte die Stimmung noch mehr an.

"Waren die immer so? Auch als sie zusammen waren?" fragte Billy.

"Schlimmer. Sie lieben es sich zu hassen," antwortete Ryan.

"Das zwischen ihnen ist eine Hass – Liebe," fügte Marissa hinzu.

"Wie ich schon gesagt habe, sie hängt nicht an jedem Wort, dass du sagst. Und wenn sie dich sieht, denkt man nicht das Lauren dich wirklich liebt. Sie ist die ganze Zeit abgelenkt und sieht dir nicht einmal nach wenn du den Raum verlässt," sagte Summer und reizte Seth damit noch mehr.

"Oh das tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie mich ständig überwachen muss!"

"Ich sagte nicht, dich überwachen! Ich sagte dich lieben! Sie liebt dich nicht!"

"Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!" gab Seth zurück.

"Was für wunderbare Eigenschaften hat sie denn noch so , die ich noch nicht kenne? Ich weiß alles über sie, was ich wissen muss!"

"Ja, du weißt sooo viel über sie, Summer, sooo viel!"

"Sie nennt dich Sethie. Was ist denn dass für ein doofer Name Sethie!"

"Was für ein doofer Name ist Cohen?" antwortete Seth.

"Es ist dein Nachname, Vollidiot!"

"Hast du Popcorn? Das ist fast unterhaltend," flüsterte Billy.

"Sie kann dich nicht lieben wie ich-," fing Summer an, aber wurde unterbrochen.

"Tu das bloß nicht, Summer. Red ja nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst!"

"Sie ist eine herzlose Schlampe die, die dich nicht einmal liebt!"

"Nun ich werde die herzlose Schlampe die mich nicht liebt fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will...!" sagte Seth in Rage.

Plötzlich war Summer's Wut wie weggeblasen.

"Du- du tust was?" fragte Summer und schluckte. "Du hältst um ihre Hand an?" flüsterte sie.

"J-ja," sagte Seth ein wenig ängstlich.

"Wirklich?" fragte Ryan ungläubig.

Seth nickte langsam, seine Augen ruhten aber immer noch auf Summer.

"Wie ist das nun mit dem Popcorn?" fragte Billy Marissa.

"Du fragst Lauren?"

"Ja das tue ich."

"Ob sie dich heiratet?" fragte Summer und zitterte.

"Ja."

"Oh mein Gott," wisperte Marissa.

"Ich muss, äh, ähm, ich sollte – was ich meine ist, dass – ich muss gehen," sagte Summer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Du-du bist doch erst gerade gekommen," sagte Seth.

"Ich weiß, aber ich habe total vergessen- ich habe dieses Treffen vergessen- ich muss- ich meine," stotterte Summer und musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

"Wir haben dieses Treffen...für den Film. Um vier Uhr. Ich hab´s auch vergessen. Aber danke für…diesen Tag. Aber ja, wir müssen los. Danke vielmals," sagte Billy schnell und schob Summer vor sich her, aus dem Haus. Kaum waren sie draußen brach Summer in Tränen aus.

"Du hältst um Lauren's Hand an?" fragte Marissa.

"Ja," sagte Seth und blickte zu Boden.

"Du hättest ihr dass nicht einfach so an den Kopf werfen sollen," sagte Ryan plötzlich.

Seth nickte.

"Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Ich kann kaum atmen. Ich glaube ich habe eine Panik-Attacke," schnaufte Summer als sie und Billy im Auto saßen.

"Atme tief ein. Dann geht's dir gleich besser."

Summer atmete schwer und schloss ihre Augen um ihre Tränen davon abzuhalten, ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen.

"Du hängst immer noch sehr an dem Typen, nicht wahr?"

Summer's Augen öffneten sich plötzlich, "Was?"

"Dieser Seth, dein Ex-Freund. Du liebst ihn noch immer," sagte Billy langsam.

"Ok, ähm NEIN! Ich bin _über ihn_ hinweg, wirklich!"

"Lüg mich nicht an, Summer. Mir kannst du es sagen," antwortete Billy und nahm ihre Hand.

"Ich liebe ihn noch immer," gestand Summer.

Die beiden saßen eine Minute schweigend nebeneinander.

"Ich bin immer noch in Cohen verliebt," wiederholte Summer, und endlich realisierte sie es.

Billy nickte.

Summer legte ihren Kopf aufs Steuerrad und seufzte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es klopfte jemand an Summers Schlafzimmertür.

"Sum, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Marissa durch die Tür, bevor sie sie öffnete.

"Komm rein, Coop."

"Geht's einigermaßen?"

"Mir geht's gut," antwortete Summer, aber jeder hätte sehen können, dass sie log.

"Sum," sagte Marissa nachdrücklich.

"Hey, wie bist du in mein Haus gekommen?" fragte Summer und änderte das Thema.

"Ich weiß doch, wo du deinen Ersatzschlüssel versteckst. Und nun zurück zum Thema."

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie heiraten wird."

"Wird er nicht. Er hat das nur gesagt um eine Reaktion von dir zu bekommen."

"Das weißt du nicht."

"Ryan hat mir erzählt, dass er noch nicht einmal einen Ring hat. Er hat das nicht richtig durchdacht," erklärte Marissa.

Summer gab keine Antwort.

"Aber sie ist eine herzlose Schlampe, die ihn nicht liebt...sie kann dich nicht lieben wie ich-," fing Marissa an.

"Bitte nicht, Coop. Ich hätte ihm beinahe gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe," stöhnte Summer.

"Hast du aber nicht."

"Ah komm schon. Sie kann dich nicht lieben, wie ich es könnte. Es lag mir auf der Zunge. Du weißt es, ich weiß es, zur Hölle, ich glaube sogar Seth weiß es. Darum hat er mich auch gestoppt. Er wollte es nicht hören...weil er nicht dasselbe empfindet."

"Sum," sagte Marissa mitleidig. "Das weißt du nicht. Ryan hat gesagt er spricht die ganze Zeit über dich. Ryan hat mir erzählt, wie ihm Seth gesagt hat, wie sehr du dich verändert hast und wie unglaublich toll du seist. Du bist ihm noch immer wichtig."

"Wichtig sein ist eine Sache, aber lieben eine ganz Andere."

"Ich weiß. Ich kann nicht 100 sicher sagen, dass er dich noch liebt aber ich glaube es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er-,"

"Coop, tut er nicht! Okay? Tut er nicht," unterbrach Summer sie.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Ich weiß es einfach."

"Nun ich denke dass-," fing Marissa an.

"Hör zu, hier ist die Wahrheit. Ja, ich habe heute zum ersten Mal realisiert, dass ich immer noch in ihn verliebt bin. Aber ich habe heute auch zum ersten Mal realisiert, dass er nicht mehr in mich verliebt ist."

"Du, du bist immer noch in ihn verliebt? Ich meine, du hast nicht nur einfach wieder Gefühle für ihn? Also wie...du bist noch immer in ihn verliebt?"

"Bin ich," sagte Summer leise. "Ich bin immer noch in Cohen verliebt. Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals aufgehört habe ihn zu lieben. Ich meine...ich _weiß_, dass ich niemals aufgehört habe, ihn zu lieben."

"Du hast ihn Cohen genannt," merkte Marissa an.

"Das ist er auch. Für mich wird er immer Cohen sein. Er wird immer _mein_ Cohen sein. Aber ich glaube ich bin einfach nicht mehr _seine_ Summer."

"Das ist doch gar nicht sicher," gab Marissa nicht auf.

"Das ist gar nicht _nicht _sicher. Er ist mit jemand anderem zusammen. Er liebt jemand anders. Er hat weitergemacht," sagte Summer und ihr Ton machte klar, dass das Gespräch für sie beendet war.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich denke es wird sich schon noch zeigen, ob er sein Leben lebt ohne dich," seufzte Marissa.


	11. Der Antrag, der Ring und Schadensbegrenz...

_Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own The O.C...that's Josh Schwartz and Fox_

_Drei Tage später._

"Lauren?" fragte Seth, während er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Hey," begrüsste sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich, ähm, ich habe in letzter Zeit sehr viel nachgedacht...über uns."

"Du machst mit mir Schluss wegen Summer," seufzte Lauren und verdrehte die Augen.

"Was? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich meine…wie kommst du darauf?" rief Seth aus.

"Warum nicht? Sie ist berühmt. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie ist lustig. Sie ist reich. Sie ist halb-intelligent. Sie und deine Mutter stehen sich sehr nah. Und ihr beide habt einiges zusammen durchgemacht. Ich kann da nicht mithalten," erklärte Lauren.

Summer öffnete die Haustür der Cohens und blieb vor dem Wohnzimmer stehen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

"Mithalten? Was habt ihr bloss alle? Das ist _kein_ Wettbewerb. Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Ich liebe dich. Ende der Geschichte."

Summers Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Währenddessen lachte Lauren über Seths Kommentar.

"Ich will einen Beweis Seth. Mir reichts mit dieser Scheisse. Ich stehe hier, jeden Tag, und muss mitansehen, wie du mit deiner Ex-Freundin flirtest. Und das soll kein Wettbewerb sein? Beweiß es mir!"

"Beweisen?" fragte Seth und schluckte.

"Lass uns heiraten," antwortete Lauren.

"Heiraten? Ernsthaft? Meinst du das Ernst?"

"Ja. Du sagst du liebst mich also beweis es mir."

"Nun ich meine, ich wollte dich später fragen. Oder ich habe zumindest darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte einen Ring kaufen gehen. Ich, ich hab es den anderen vor ein paar Tagen gesagt. Ist einfach so rausgerutscht. Und dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht und warum nicht. Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Seth, wieder am stottern.

"Ich bin mir völlig sicher."

"Ok. Also dann lass es uns tun. Lass uns heiraten."

"Ok," stimmte Lauren zu und küsste ihn.

Summer drehte sich schnell um zu gehen, da sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfte.

"Summer, bist du das?" fragte Kirsten, als sie die Treppe hinunter kam.

"Hey," sagte Summer mit dünner Stimme und unterdrückte einen Schluchzer.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ähm," fing Summer an, stoppte abrupt und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Möchtest du reinkommen?" fragte Kirsten.

Summer schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf.

"Ok, warum gehen wir nicht zu dir? Zum reden, oder so?"

Summer nickte während ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Mom! Mom! Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen!" rief Seth als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte.

Seth und Lauren stürmten in die Eingangshalle.

"Summer?" fragte Seth und die Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Summer konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Ich lasse die Tür offen für dich," flüsterte Summer beinahe.

"Ich komme so schnell ich kann," antwortete Kirsten, als Summer eilig verschwand.

"Was ist los mit ihr?" fragte Seth, und schaute immer noch auf die Tür.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Wir haben etwas zu verkünden," erinnerte ihn Lauren.

"Oh ja! Mom, wir werden heiraten!"

"Was?" fragte Kirsten schockiert.

"Wir heiraten," kreischte Lauren.

"Das...das ist großartig," stotterte Kirsten noch im Schock.

Seth grinste.

"Ähm…gratuliere, Liebling," begann Kirsten langsam und umarmte Seth, dann Lauren.

"Danke, Mom."

"Du solltest deinen Vater anrufen und ihm die guten...die gute Nachricht erzählen."

"In Ordnung, mache ich," sagte Seth aufgeregt.

"Ich gehe dann kurz zu Summer. Sie wollte über etwas mit mir reden," sagte Kirsten und plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar. "Über die Hochzeit, Ryan und Marissa's Hochzeit. Nicht über diese. Eure Hochzeit. Aber ja, ich sollte gehen…und mit Summer reden…über Ryan und Marissa's Hochzeit."

"Ok, Mom. Wir sehen uns später."

Kirsten nickte und ging. Sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel stöhnte sie, "Das wird ein lange Tag."

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich meine er hat gesagt, dass er sie fragen wird. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich dachte dass-," hörte Summer auf.

"Was hast du gedacht?" hakte Kirsten nach.

"Ach nichts."

"Summer."

"Ich habe nur gedacht, dass vielleicht – dass ein Teil von ihm noch immer...na du weißt schon," antwortete Summer traurig.

"Dich noch immer liebt?"

Summer nickte und fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Summer, Liebling," versuchte sie Kirsten zu trösten.

"Gott, warum ist das nur alles so beschissen? Ich habe erst vor ein paar Tagen realisiert, dass ich noch immer in ihn verliebt bin. Nun ich glaube ich komme zu spät...ich meine Cohen ist verlobt. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" schluchzte Summer.

"Ich weiß nicht, Liebling. Ich weiß es einfach nicht," antwortete Kirsten traurig und umarmte Summer.

Summer schluchzte in Kirsten's Armen, bis sie einfach nicht mehr weinen konnte, auch wenn sie noch gewollt hätte.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass das alles dein Fehler ist, oder?" sagte Summer während Marissa und sie in einen der Shops im Einkaufszentrum gingen, 'Shop-a-holic Heilung.'

"Was?"

"Ich meine, ich war total darüber hinweg. Mir war klar, dass ich absolut keine Chance habe. Und dann kamst du mit der ganzen er liebt dich noch immer Rede und hast mir so wieder falsche Hoffnungen gemacht."

"Sum, es es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich- nun ich meine dass er wirklich tun würde- du weißt schon," stotterte Marissa.

"Ist schon ok. Du konntest es nicht wissen. Du dachtest du weißt es…aber wusstest es nicht. Ist nicht wirklich dein Fehler. Es ist nur- Gott, Coop, es tut so weh," gestand Summer.

"Wir stehen das durch. Ich helfe dir. Das ist meine Pflicht als beste Freundin. Wir stehen dass zusammen durch...ich verspreche es dir!"

"Ich weiß bloss nicht wie. Es ist Cohen und er-er ist verlobt...mit einer anderen Frau...ich sollte mit ihm verlobt sein."

Marissa nickte nur traurig.

"Ich glaube nicht dass Shopping sehr dagegen hilft," fügte Summer hinzu.

"Lass uns einfach gehen."

"Gute Idee."

Sie verliessen den Laden und gingen zum Ausgang des Einkaufszentrums.

"Summer? Marissa?" rief ihnen jemand nach.

"Oh, nein," stöhnte Summer bevor sie sich umdrehte.

"Was macht ihr beide denn hier?" fragte Seth mit Lauren im Arm.

"Einkaufen," antwortete Summer.

"Cool."

"Ja. Und ihr zwei?" fragte Marissa.

"Einkaufen," antwortete Seth.

"Einen Ring," fügte Lauren hinzu, und warf Summer einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

"Ach ja. Hab schon davon gehört. Gratuliere," sagte Marissa und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ja, gratuliere," sagte Summer leise.

"Danke," antwortete Seth.

"Ok, dann lassen wir euch beide wieder allein einkaufen. Wir wollten gerade gehen," sagte Marissa als Summer Richtung Tür eilte.

"Oh warte! Müsst ihr wirklich gehen?" fragte Lauren. "Ja, wir sollten wirklich gehen," antwortete Summer.

"Wie schade. Ich könnte ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich meine, ich habe hier keine Freundinnen die mir helfen könnten den perfekten Ring auszusuchen. Ich weiß, dass Ryan wollte, dass wir Mädels ein wenig mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen...das hat mir zumindest Seth gesagt," lächelte Lauren hinterlistig.

"Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

"Ach nun kommt schon. Es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten, wenn ihr beide uns helfen würdet," bat Seth. "Und es ist wahr, dass Ryan gesagt hat, dass du Lauren besser kennenlernen solltest, Marissa."

Marissa warf Summer einen mitleidigen Blick zu und antwortete dann, "Nun ich denke eine Stunde sollte reichen."

"Oh danke vielmals," kreischte Lauren, und lächelte Summer wieder an.

"Aber Coop, wir sind mit deinem Auto gekommen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch eine Stunde Zeit habe," sagte Summer angespannt.

"Komm schon Summer. Ich verspreche dir es dauert nicht lange," bettelte Seth.

"Ok," antwortete Summer gestresst.

Die Vier zogen los zum Schmuckladen.

Ca eine Stunde später.

"Hey Coop, der sieht fast aus wie deiner," rief Summer vom anderen Ende des Ladens.

"Ja ist er...außer...meiner ist schöner," kicherte Marissa.

Summer und Marissa versuchten so gut wie möglich von Seth und Lauren fern zu bleiben.

"Sum, sieh dir den hier an," sagte Marissa und zog sie auf die andere Seite.

"Der ist wunderschön," staunte Summer.

Dann gingen sie zur nächsten Ausstellung.

"Oh mein Gott, Coop. Dieser Ring ist zum sterben schön!" staunte Summer und konnte den Blick nicht mehr vom Ring abwenden.

Lauren kam schnell hinüber, Seth hinter sich herziehend.

"Welcher?" fragte Lauren.

Summer zeigte auf einen wunderschönen Diamantenring und starrte ihn immer noch an.

"Das ist so was wie der perfekte Ring. Den würde ich wollen," sagte Summer andächtig.

Lauren schaute Summer an und betrachtete dann vorsichtig den Ring. Dann sah sie wieder zu Summer, die noch immer verträumt den Ring anstarrte. Sie hatte wieder dieses fiese Lächeln auf den Lippen bevor sie sprach.

"Das ist der Ring, den ich will, Sethie."

"Was?" fragte Summer schockiert.

"Ich will den hier."

"Dann habe ich dich schon richtig verstanden. Natürlich willst du den," zischte Summer sie an und rannte aus dem Laden.

"Summer," rief Marissa hinterher und rannte ihr hinterher.

"Coop, fang gar nicht erst an, ok? Ich weiß, das ich mich wie eine blöde Schlampe verhalte, aber komm schon! Ist es nicht genug dass sie den Typ kriegt? Nun muss sie auch noch meinen Ring haben? Ich habs kapiert, ok, ich habs kapiert. Sie gewinnt. Sie hat den Ring, sie hat den Mann, sie hat alles was sie will. Ich habs kapiert," redete Summer weiter vor sich her.

"Summer."

"Was? Das ist alles was du momentan sagst! 'Oh Sum.' Als wäre es eine grosse Hilfe meinen Namen mitleidig auszusprechen!"

"Mach mich nicht blöd an wenn, ich versuche deine Freundin zu sein!" antwortete Marissa angegriffen. "Tut mir Leid, Coop. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Du warst wirklich großartig die letzten paar Tage. Ich meine du versuchst deine Hochzeit zu planen und ich ruiniere alles. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich bin einfach frustriert. Und ich hasse sie!"

"Du ruinierst gar nichts. Du bist meine beste Freundin Sum. Es ist mein Job dich zu trösten, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

"Danke, Coop," sagte Summer leise, und umarmte Marissa.

"Und ausserdem...du warst immer für mich da. Es wird Zeit, das mal zurückzugeben," antwortete Marissa.

"Nun wenigstens geht's jetzt bergauf...ich meine schlimmer kanns nicht werden, oder?" lachte Summer.

Genau in diesem Augenblick klingelte ihr Telefon.

"Hallo?"

"Sum, hier ist Jerry. Ich habe Neuigkeiten."

"Was ist los?"

"Matt hatte ein interessantes Interview mit People. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich ein wenig Schadensbegrenzung betreiben!" antwortete Jerry.

"Schadensbegrenzung?"

"Er hat sehr schlecht über dich geredet. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, es ist nicht schön. Er sagte du seiest eine Hure, und ich zitiere, 'Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach so über sie hinwegkommen , aber ich muss sie ständig mit ihrem neuen Männerbekanntschaften sehen."

"Gott," stöhnte Summer.

"Sie haben mich den ganzen Tag wegen einer Antwort angerufen."

"Gib ihnen keine Antworten. Keinen Kommentar. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Organisier mir ein Interview mit jemandem...irgendjemandem..."

"Ich werde ihnen einfach sagen, dass-," fing Jerry an.

"Jerry, keinen Kommentar."

"Aber Summer-,"

"Kein aber. Keinen Kommentar…hör zu, du bist gut wenn es ums Geschäft geht, aber lass mich das Ganze mit den Beziehung regeln. Ich war in der Beziehung. Ich weiss was wirklich geschehen ist. Ich muss meinen Namen verteidigen," erklärte Summer.

"Also gut…aber mach schnell, dass ist nicht die Art von Publicity die du haben willst, wenn der Film rauskommt."

"Ich weiß. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Du besorgst mir ein Interview und ich mache den Rest."

"Ok. Schon dabei!"

"Gut. Hey, ich muss los. Ruf mich an wegen den Details. Bye," sagte Summer und legte auf.

Marissa schaute sie neugierig an.

"Und dann öffneten sich die Wolken und der Himmel und Gott sagte 'Summer Roberts, ich hasse dich. Ich liebe es dich leiden zu sehen. Nimm dies, haha'," seufzte Summer.

"Was ist los?"

"Matt ist an die Presse gegangen. Ich hätte das wissen müssen...Ich hatte nur gedacht, wenn er es nicht innerhalb eines Monats sagt, dann würde er es überhaupt nicht tun."

"Was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Mich darum kümmern. Versuchen den Schaden zu begrenzen. Ich habe es wohl darauf angelegt, als ich sagte es könne nicht schlimmer kommen, was?" lachte Summer ironisch.

Marissa kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist los?" fragte Seth als er mit Lauren aus dem Schmuckladen kam.

"Gott hasst mich, das ist alles," antwortete Summer kurz.

"Was?" lachte Seth. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Hmh…wo soll ich da bloss anfangen," zischte Summer.

"Matt ging an die Öffentlichkeit wegen ihrer Trennung," stoppte Marissa Summer bevor diese etwas sagte, was sie später bereuen würde.

"Also war er nicht gerade nett?"

"Nicht nett ist eine Untertreibung," sagte Summer wütend.

"Was hat er denn gesagt?" fragte Lauren neugierig.

'Sie interessiert sich sicher sehr dafür, wenn jemand über mich lästert,' dachte Summer.

"Ich bin eine Hure. Ich habe eine ganze Reihe Männerbekanntschaften. Die üblichen öffentlichen Beschuldigungen die Prominente machen," antwortete Summer genervt.

"Männerbekanntschaften?" fragte Seth und lachte.

"Halt die Klappe Cohen."

Seth's Augen weiteten sich. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder, weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

'Sie hat mich Cohen genannt,' dachte Seth.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Summer," sagte Lauren mit zu süßer Stimme.

"Nun ja...Matt wird derjenige sein dem es Leid tut. Nicht wahr, Sum?" fragte Marissa und legte den Arm um Summers Schultern.

Summer lächelte ein wenig.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Seth.

"Ich werde das Ganze bereinigen. Ein Interview und alle wissen die Wahrheit!" antwortete Summer.

"Was ist die Wahrheit?" fragte Marissa neugierig.

"Das er sich fest binden wollte und dass es mir Leid tut sein Herz gebrochen zu haben, aber ich war einfach noch nicht bereit für etwas Ernsthaftes. Ich wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen."

"Und was ist mit diesen Männerbekannntschaften? Wer sind sie?" fragte Seth plötzlich.

"Vermutlich David und Billy und du und der Rest auf dem Planeten."

"Ich?"

"Du warst auf der Party. Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn dein Vater und Ryan auch noch dazu zählen würden," antwortete Summer.

"Ja aber...Billy und David? Läuft da was? Ich meine...ähm...," stotterte Seth.

"Matt war schon immer eifersüchtig auf die Beiden. Aber sie sind für mich wie Brüder...nicht meine Männerbekanntschaften."

Seth nickte.

"Hört zu...ich sollte wirklich gehen. Jetzt habe ich wieder etwas zu tun," seufzte Summer.

"Ja, ich muss auch los. Ich fahr dich nach Hause Sum," lächelte Marissa.

"Danke fürs Helfen beim Ringe aussuchen," rief Lauren den beiden nach.

Summer ballte ihre Fäuste, lief aber weiter. Marissa drehte sich um, lächelte Lauren an und nickte nur bevor sie Summer folgte.

"Sie ist soooo unfreundlich mir gegenüber!" sagte Lauren weinerlich.

"Summer ist halt einfach Summer. Mach dir keine Sorgen!" antwortete Seth.


	12. Das Interview und die Fans

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Sorry, für die Verspätung, aber ich war eine Woche in Daytona Beach FL, Spring Break! Von nun an gehts aber wieder vorwärts...Versprochen! Danke für die Reviews!**

**Schokoriegel: Hatte mir noch gedacht, dass die Begeisterung für Summer zu Beginn der ersten Season noch nicht wirklich da ist! Ging mir auch so. Aber je länger die Show dauert, desto mehr verändert sie sich zum Besseren.**

**Aber nun weiter mit der Geschichte...**

Drei Wochen später

"Nun, ich wollte die Dinge einfach aus meiner Sicht schildern und wer kann mir da besser helfen als Sie," antwortete Summer charmant.

"Es ist unser Glück dass Sie beide die Geschichte publik machen wollen," antwortete der Journalist.

"Ich bin der Meinung, dass wenn das „People" Magazin seinen Kommentar druckt, können sie das auch mit meiner tun. Dann müssen wir nicht die gesamte Presse miteinbeziehen."

"Und dabei heißt es doch Schmeicheleien bringen einen nirgendwohin," lachte der Reporter.

Summer grinste.

"Also, dann erzählen Sie mal. Was ist schief gelaufen?"

"Nichts ist schief gelaufen. Es war großartig. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass er von der ganzen Angelegenheit so verletzt wurde. Matt ist ein toller Mann und es war nie meine Absicht ihm sein Herz zu brechen. Es ist nur...die Dinge wurde zu ernst. Ich sage nicht, dass ich Angst vor ernsthaften Bindungen habe oder so...es ging mir nur einfach zu schnell. Ich wollte es langsamer angehen. Er war in mich verliebt und obwohl ich ihn angehimmelt habe...ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, dass ich seine Gefühle erwidern konnte. Berühmt zu sein bedeutet auch, dass es schwierig ist ein geregeltes Privatleben und insbesondere Beziehungen zu führen. Warum gibt es so viele Scheidungen bei Prominenten? Es ist hart!" erklärte Summer.

"Sie haben seine Gefühle nicht erwidert und haben ihn deshalb verlassen?"

"So ungefähr. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn hätte lieben können. Matt ist ein Typ, von dem jedes Mädchen träumt. Einer fürs Leben. Er ist praktisch perfekt," log Summer. "Er war nur zu gut für mich."

"Haben Sie eigentlich die Dinge gelesen, die er über Sie sagte? Glauben Sie immer noch ,dass er zu gut für Sie ist?" hakte der Interviewer nach, in der Hoffnung ihr etwas skandalöses zu entlocken.

"Ich habe es gelesen. In praktisch jedem Magazin. Ja, es hat mich verletzt, dass er diese Dinge gesagt hat. Aber ich gebe ihm nicht die Schuld. Ich verletzte ihn. Ich wollte dass nicht, musste es aber tun."

"Sie mussten es tun?"

"Matt sagte, ich hätte ihn ausgenutzt. Aber genau das ist einer der Gründe weshalb ich Schluss gemacht habe. Ich wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen. Ich wusste was er für mich empfand und was ich ebend nicht dieses Gefühl zurück geben konnte...es wären die falschen Gründe gewesen um mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben. Ich hätte ihn ausgenutzt. Und obwohl wir offensichtlich nicht dasselbe empfanden, war er mir einfach zu wichtig, als das ich dies hätte tun wollen."

"Und die Männerbeziehungen? Bestreiten Sie die?"

"Ich bin Single. Ich bin es seit Matt und ich Schluss machten. Die Gerüchte über mich und meine zwei Co-Stars sind so ziemlich das Einzige, das den Menschen den Eindruck vermitteln könnte, dass ich tausende Männerbeziehungen habe. Aber die Beiden sind wie Brüder für mich. David ist einer meiner engsten Freunde. Billy ist toll, richtig toll. Aber wir mögen uns nicht in diesem Sinne. Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, beide Männer sind äusserst attraktiv…aber sie sind wie ein Teil meiner Familie und ich habe deshalb auch keinerlei Interesse eine Beziehung mit ihnen zu führen."

"Und keiner der Beiden ist an dir interessiert? Keine Chance für eine Beziehung?"

"David lebt seit fast einem Jahr in einer festen Beziehung mit einem wahnsinnig tollen Mädchen. Die beiden sind ein großartiges Paar und sehr verliebt. Also die Chance, dass ich jemals mit David zusammen komme ist sehr klein," antwortete Summer.

"Und was ist mit Billy Alders? Er gab uns deutlich zu verstehen dass er interessiert ist."

"Hat er? Das ist mir neu," lachte Summer.

"Er hat verschiedenen Magazinen gesagt, dass Sie und ich zitiere 'ihn sehr anziehen'", grinste der Interviewer.

"Das ist typisch für Billy. Rein freundschaftliches flirten ist genau unser Ding. Billy fühlt sich von jeder Frau angezogen," kicherte Summer.

"Also denken Sie er ist ein Player?"

"Oh nein! Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Da bringen Sie mich in Schwierigkeiten mit Billy und auch seiner Mutter – die ganz nebenbei total süss ist, ich liebe sie! Billy ist definitiv kein Player. Er ist einfach ein netter Typ. Aber noch einmal, ich muss sagen dass wir eine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung zu einander haben."

Plötzlich fing Summer's Telefon an zu klingeln.

"Könnten Sie ganz kurz warten?" fragte Summer höflich.

Der Reporter nickte.

"Hallo?"

"Hey ich bins."

"Was ist los? Ich bin mitten in einem Interview."

"Das ist heute?"

"Ja, Cohen, das ist heute," sagte Summer und verdrehte die Augen.

"Nun...ähm...ja ähm," stotterte Seth. 'Sie hat mich wieder Cohen genannt.'

"Nun sag schon...du schaffst das," neckte ihn Summer.

"Ich wollte nur wissen ob du schon Stripper organisiert hast."

"Ist das dein Ernst? Die Hochzeit ist in ungefähr zwei Monaten. Ich werde da in zwei Wochen oder so anrufen."

"Oh ok. Gut. Ähm…ja…also-," stotterte Seth weiter.

"Ist da sonst noch was?"

"Oh ja! Mein Großvater gibt eine große Party während der Woche bevor die Hochzeit stattfindet...in den Bergen. Ich glaube er hat da ein ganzes Hotel gemietet. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir die Parties einfach dort machen sollten. Wenn dir das Recht ist...Caleb sagte, dass er es noch zwei oder drei Tage länger mieten könnte und wir dann einen Tag vor der Zeremonie zurückkommen könnten und das ganze Junggesellenzeugs bereits hinter uns hätten," schwafelte Seth weiter.

"Klingt gut. Hör zu...ich ruf dich nach dem Interview an. Ok, Cohen?"

"Ähm...ja, klar," sagte Seth und legte auf.

Summer klappte ihr Handy zu. Der Interviewer sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Oh, das war nur ein Freund. Er ist der Trauzeuge. Sie, meine beste Freundin Marissa heiratet-," fing Summer an.

"Newports Society Lady, Marissa Cooper?"

"Ähm ja. Nun Coop heiratet und ich bin Brautjungfer ich helfe bei der Planung. Und Cohen, also eigentlich Seth...Seth ist Trauzeuge. Er wollte nur ein paar Details wegen der Hochzeit wissen. Aber das war jetzt wirklich ein blöder Zeitpunkt. Er kennt halt meine Pläne nicht und ruft immer an wen es ihm passt," erklärte Summer.

"Seth Cohen?"

"Ähm...ja."

"Caleb Nichols Enkel?"

"Wow. Sie sind gut informiert. Kennen sich aus was?"

"Nun es ist Teil meines Jobs. Normalerweise treffe ich nur solche Prominente. Das ist mein erstes Interview mit einem richtig großen Star," gestand er.

"Oh...wow...nun dies ist meine erste grosse Star-Trennung. Wir sind wohl beide neu hier," lächelte Summer.

"Also...wo waren wir?

Eine Woche später

"Ok also das ist genau dasselbe wie letzte Woche als du mein Interview unterbrochen hast. Du hättest das Gesicht des Reporters sehen sollen, als ich ihn darum bat zu warten ,während ich telefonierte. Geht es noch arroganter?" fragte Summer.

"Es tut mir Leid. Es ist ja nicht so als hättest du mir deine Pläne mitgeteilt. Und ich wollte dich auch heute nicht unterbrechen," verteidigte sich Seth.

"Wie auch immer, Cohen. Ist ja nichts passiert."

Seth beobachtete sie vorsichtig als sie ihre Harre zurückwarf und sich zu Marissa umdrehte.

"Also glaubst du ,dass du dir die Woche einfach so freinehmen kannst?" fragte Marissa.

"Coop, wie viele Male muss ich es dir noch sagen. Es ist ok. Ich habe alles mit Jerry besprochen. Er hat kein Problem damit und ich habe auch nicht. Und ich werde dann auch mit den Filmaufnahmen fertig sein und Ferien machen. Das wird eine nette Abwechslung!"

"Großartig. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt."

"Ich weiß. Es wird wunderschön werden. Die farbigen Blätter, der Schnee und das alles."

"Wie willst du denn die farbigen Blätter sehen wenn Schnee liegt? Die sind dann doch schon lange weg, oder?" fragte Seth.

"Ich meinte nicht dass wir beides zusammen sehen können, Trottel. Ich meine, wenn wir losfahren und ins Städtchen kommen sehen wir die farbigen Blätter, weil es Herbst ist und wenn wir dann in den Bergen sind, können wir im Schnee spielen," grinste Summer. _(Hier muss ich kurz anfügen, dass die Beiden oder vor allem Summer nicht völlig verblödet sind, sondern dass wir die Jahreszeiten hier nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Der Herbst mit den farbigen Blätter usw. gibt es hier nicht, von Schnee ist gar nicht erst die Rede.)_

"Im Schnee spielen? Wie alt bist du, vier?" witzelte Ryan.

"Halt die Klappe, Chino. Du wirst garantiert der Erste sein der einen Schneeball wirft."

Ryan grinste nur.

Dann klingelte Summers Telefon.

"Gott, ich hasse es berühmt zu sein," lachte Summer. "Hallo?"

"Sum, hier ist Jerry."

"Jerry. Was ist denn los?"

Seth, Marissa und Ryan tauschten Blicke. Lauren verdreht nur die Augen.

"Hast du schon den Artikel in der People gelesen?" fragte Jerry.

"Nein. Warum?"

"Los, geh dir eine kaufen. Und dann ruf mich an," ordnete Jerry an und legte auf.

"Und?" fragte Marissa.

"Weiß nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, ich soll mir ein People-Magazin kaufen und den Artikel über mich lesen. Und ihn dann zurückrufen."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass im Café ein Exemplar rumliegt, da könnten wir hingehen," schlug Ryan vor.

"In Ordnung...ich meine wenn ihr wollt," antwortete Summer.

"Ich bin immer für Kaffee zu haben, dass weißt du ja," lächelte Seth.

Lauren nahm seine Hand und sie fuhren los.

"Oh mein Gott!" kreischte ein etwa 14-jähriges Mädchen. "Oh mein Gott!"

"Du wurdest entdeckt," lachte Ryan.

"Oh mein Gott! Du bist, du bist Summer! Oh mein Gott! Summer Roberts!" rief das Mädchen.

"Hi," grinste Summer verlegen als sie sich zu dem durchdrehenden Teenager umdrehte.

"Oh mein Gott! Du bist meine absolute Lieblingsschauspielerin!"

"Danke. Es ist immer schön einen Fan zu haben!"

"Ein Fan? Oh ich bin kein Fan. Ich vergöttere dich! Mein Freund betet dich an," sprudelte es aus dem Mund des Mädchens hervor.

"Wirklich? Das ist sehr nett. Dankeschön!"

"Er ist da drüben. Ich glaube er befindet sich in einem Schockzustand."

Das Mädchen zeigte auf einen schlaksigen Jungen in ihrem Alter.

"Er möchte also nicht mit mir sprechen?" lachte Summer.

"Oh mein Gott, er würde sterben."

Summer lächelte und ging auf den Jungen zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Hi, ich bin Summer. Deine Freundin ist wirklich nett," sagte Summer und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Der Junge stand sprachlos auf und schüttelte ihre Hand.

"Das ist Timothy. Ich bin Brianna," sagte das Mädchen.

"Schön euch beide kennen zu lernen," antwortete Summer.

"Ähm-ich-ähm-wow," stotterte Timothy.

Summer grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Timothy lief rot an und blickte auf den Boden.

"Würdet ihr mir und meinen Freunden gerne Gesellschaft leisten bei einem Kaffee?" fragte Summer.

"Willst du mich verarschen?" fragte Lauren. "Sie hat nicht gerade ein paar Teenager dazu eingeladen mit uns Kaffee zu trinken."

"Summer liebt Leute die sie lieben," witzelte Marissa. "Nein, ernsthaft, sie liebt ihre Fans."

"Würden wir sehr gerne," antwortete Brianna.

Summer führte die Beiden zu ihren Freunden.

"Hey, die Beiden trinken mit uns Kaffee, ok?"

"Ja, klar," antwortete Ryan.

"Das sind Brianna und Timothy. Sie bewundern meine Arbeit," erklärte Summer.

Beide Teenager nickten um die Wette.

"Brianna, Timothy, dass sind Marissa, oder Coop, und ihr Verlobter Chino, eigentlich Ryan. Das ist Seht, oder Cohen, wie auch immer und seine, seine ... Verlobte, Lauren."

Brianna und Timothy lächelten und nickte nervös.

"Entspannt euch. Sie beißen nicht. Hoffe ich zumindest," lachte Summer.

"Ich kanns nicht glauben, wir trinken Kaffee mit Summer Roberts," brachte Brianna hervor.

"Einfach nur Summer bitte. Ist ok, wirklich. Ich bin eine ganz normale Person."

"Was darf es für euch sein?" fragte der Kassierer.

"Einen Doppel-Latte für mich," sagte Ryan. "Und sie nimmt einen dunklen Mocca Cappuccino."

"Ich nehme einen grossen Latte und die kleine Lady hier nimmt einen – ähm – was möchtest du Lauren?" fragte Seth.

"Entkoffeinierten Espresso," antwortete Lauren.

"Und einen großen weißen Mocca Cappuccino ohne Koffein für die andere Dame," fügte Seth hinzu.

"Ich kann für meinen Kaffee selbst bestellen, danke dir vielmals," sagte Summer schnell.

"Nun eigentlich ist das gar kein Kaffee...ohne Koffein."

"Egal. Hör zu, du musst das nicht tun."

"Ich weiss…ich tus trotzdem," lächelte Seth.

"Nun dann...danke Cohen," antwortete Summer leise.

"Und für euch?" fragte der Kassierer.

"Für mich einen Mocca Kaffee und für sie einen dunklen Mocca Capuccino...mit Koffein," sagte Timothy.

"Und er spricht doch," neckte ihn Seth.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe, Cohen."

"Was auch immer du sagst, Sum. Was auch immer du sagst," witzelte Seth.

"Ignorier ihn einfach. Er ist mental unstabil," sagte Summer zu Timothy.

Die zwei Teenager lächelten nur.

"Wie geht's mit dem neuen Film voran Sum? Glaubst du nicht, dass deine Fans das interessiert?" fragte Ryan.

"Oh ich bezweifle dass sie das interessiert," witzelte Marissa.

"Natürlich wollen wir alles darüber hören!" riefen Brianna und Timothy aus.

Summer, Seth, Ryan und Marissa lachten ein wenig. Brianna und Timothy sahen sich an und fingen auch an zu lachen. Lauren hingegen rollte wie gewöhnlich nur mit den Augen.

"Nun...ähm was würdet ihr denn gerne wissen?" fragte Summer.

"Was-," fing Brianna an.

"Oh mein Gott! People!" rief Summer aus und entriss einem Mann der an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging förmlich das Magazin.

"Hey ich war- Summer Roberts?" fragte der Mann.

"Entschuldigung. Ich würde es mir nur gerne für ein paar Sekunden ausleihen. Ich gebs zurück, versprochen!"

"Nein, kein Problem. Nehmen sie sich Zeit. Aber…könnten sie es wohl für mich signieren…wenn sie fertig sind?"

"Natürlich," antwortete Summer während sie wie eine Verrückte durchs Magazin blätterte und ihren Artikel suchte.

"Und?" fragte Marissa als Summer die richtige Seite gefunden hatte.

"Und was Coop? Das ist überhaupt nicht dass, wonach ich gesucht habe."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Seth.

"Ahhh! Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie sein Herz gebrochen hat ,aber bestreitet die Gerüchte einer Beziehung mit einem ihrer Co-Stars nicht komplett. 'Roberts sagte dass Billy Alders ein sehr süsser Typ ist und sie ihn vergöttert. Alders hat auch kürzlich gesagt, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühlt. Könnten sie das nächste große Hollywood-Traumpaar werden oder sein?' So ein Scheiß! Ich habe ihm genau gesagt, dass da nichts am laufen ist und auch nie etwas laufen wird zwischen mir und Billy!" vor Wut biss sich Summer auf die Lippe.

"Also das ist es, wovon Jerry vorhin geredet hat?" fragte Ryan langsam.

"Ok, dieses Interview war dazu gedacht, mit all dem Scheiß aufzuräumen und nicht alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Ich habe dem Mann klar gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut wegen Matt. Ist auch so! Ich habe ihm die ganze Situation erklärt und er sagt...Zitat: 'Summer erzählte dass sie niemals wirklich in Matt Evans verliebt war und sie ihn deswegen verlassen hat'. Das ist nicht das was ich gesagt habe. Ich meine es stimmt, aber nicht in diesem Zusammenhang! Ich habe ihn verlassen, weil ich ihn nicht ausnutzen wollte! Ist es mein Fehler, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind?" regte sich Summer weiter auf.

"Sum, beruhig dich," sagte Marissa mitfühlend.

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Das hätte eine Schadensbegrenzung sein sollen! Und kein neuer Skandal. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Die Leute werden mich hassen!"

"Wir hassen dich nicht," sagte Timothy.

"Ja...wir finden dich großartig," fügte Brianna an.

Summers Augen wurden wieder etwas weicher und sie lächelte ein wenig, "Seht ihr das ist der Grund warum ich das tue. Leute wir ihr machen den Job großartig."

Beide Teenager grinsten übers ganze Gesicht.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen ihrem Magazin. Hier, sie können es wiederhaben. Und das meiste im Artikel stimmt überhaupt nicht...nur so nebenbei. Aber viel Spaß beim Lesen," sagte Summer während sie das Magazin signierte und es ihm zurückgab.

"Danke."

"Ich hasse es unsere Kaffeepausen zu unterbrechen, aber ich muss Jerry anrufen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen," entschuldigte sich Summer.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hattest ja noch nicht mal einen richtigen Kaffee," lächelte Seth.

Summer seufzte, "Ja, danke Cohen."

"Dafür bin ich doch da."

"Ich sehe euch dann später. Brianna, Timothy, es war toll euch kennenzulernen. Danke für die Unterstützung. Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel," sagte Summer und stand auf.

Sie ging zum Zeitungsstand rüber und brachte zwei Exemplare des People Magazins. Sie nahm ihren Stift und signierte beide.

"Hier. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder," lächelte Summer, und drückte den beiden je ein Magazin in die Hand bevor sie ging.

"Oh mein Gott! Kannst du das glauben?" kreischte Brianna. "Ich muss es Rachelle zeigen!"

"Danke das wir uns zu euch setzen durften," sagte Timothy zum Rest der Gruppe als er und Brianna aufstanden um zu gehen.

"Ich kanns nicht glauben,dass sie so nett ist."

"Ich weiß," antwortete Timothy beim Verlassen des Cafés.

"Ok. Ist sonst noch jemand amüsiert über die Prominent-Version von Summer Roberts?" fragte Seth.

"Du wunderst dich über das? Da hättest sie sehen sollen als sie Autogramme gab und Fotos machte mit ihren Fans nach den Billboard Music Awards," lachte Ryan.

"Ja, sie hat sogar ein paar der pubertierenden Jungs auf die Wange geküsst," fügte Marissa mit einem Lachen an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Summer? Summer Roberts war nett zu normalen kleinen Jugend-Hormon-Zeitbomben?" wunderte sich Seth.

"Summer vergöttert ihre Fans. Sie weiß das sie ohne sie nichts wäre. Ohne ihre Unterstützung wäre sie ein Niemand," antwortete Ryan.

"Das ist genau warum auch diese Matt Sache am Ende gut kommen wird," sagte Marissa und nickte überzeugt.

"Ich glaube ich lerne jeden Tag etwas Neues über sie."

"Ich glaube wir lernen jeden Tag viel Neues über viele Leute," sagte Lauren genervt.

**Last but definitely not least: Danke an Gini fürs Überarbeiten!**


	13. Probleme im Paradies

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Wie versprochen geht es jetzt so richtig vorwärts mit der Geschichte. Deshalb hier das nächste Kapitel! Gini (herzlichen Dank) und ich hoffen dass es euch gefällt!**

Zwei Wochen später

Seth, Lauren, Marissa, Ryan, Summer und David saßen alle entspannt in Marissa's und Summer's Wohnzimmer.

"Also...der große Skiausflug kommt immer näher, seid ihr aufgeregt?" fragte Seth grinsend.

"Es ist kein Skiausflug, Cohen. Es ist ein Vor-der-Hochzeit-stattfindender-Empfang im Stil einer Party. Eigentlich eine einwöchige Hochzeitsparty," korrigierte ihn Summer.

"In einem Hotel, einem Skihotel."

"Dass heißt nicht, dass wir Ski fahren werden."

"Heißt auch nicht, dass wir es nicht tun werden," konterte Seth.

"Ok. Vergiss das mit dem Skifahren. Wichtiger, seit ihr aufgeregt wegen der Hochzeit? Es ist nicht mal mehr ein Monat...dass heißt...nicht mal mehr vier Wochen," grinste Summer.

"Nun..ähm...," stotterte Ryan und sah Marissa hilflos an.

"Ja...es ist definitiv...stressig," gestand Marissa.

"Aber total aufregend, nicht wahr? Ich meine ihr beiden werdet heiraten," schwärmte Summer.

"Ich glaube sie wissen dass, Sum," zog David sie auf.

"Hey ich erinnere sie ja nur. Das ist eine Riesensache für sie...für uns alle...niemand von uns war schon mal verheiratet."

"Na und? Sie lieben sich. Die Ehe ist ein gute Sache," lachte David.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt sie sei es nicht! Die Ehe ist eine großartige Sache. Siehst du dieses Lächeln? Siehst du diesen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht? Ich bin total aufgeregt wegen dem Ganzen," glühte Summer. "Ich fühle mich wie die stolze Mutter, die ihre Tochter beim Start in ihr neues Leben beobachtet."

"Bist du neuerdings eine Henne? Ich hätte dich eher als eine Hunde-Mutter eingeschätzt," witzelte Seth.

"Ok. Deine Witze werden immer erbärmlicher, Cohen," antwortete Summer.

Seth grinste unschuldig. Summer lachte nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ich gehe," gab Lauren plötzlich bekannt und stand auf.

"Wa-Was? Warum?" fragte Seth.

Lauren verdrehte die Augen und ging in den nächsten Raum.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Seth während er ihr folgte.

"Was ist denn los! Falls du´s noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin deine Verlobte, nicht Summer! Vielleicht solltest du mich weniger ignorieren und dafür mehr mit mir flirten!"

"Wa-ich-das ist-Nein. Nein. Das ist lächerlich. Liebling, ich flirte nicht mit Summer."

"Du realisiert nicht einmal das du es tust."

"Ich-ich meine-das ist-hör zu...Summer und ich sind Freunde. Vielleicht flirte ich ein wenig mit ihr, aber nicht mehr als ich auch mit Marissa flirte oder mit irgendeiner weiblichen Freundin. Wenn's dir besser geht, könnte ich dir sagen, dass ich sogar mit Ryan flirte. Tue ich zwar nicht...aber ich könnte es tun. Ich meine wenn du das willst," schwafelte Seth.

"Ich will nicht, dass du mit irgendjemandem flirtest!"

"Ok! Ok…tut mir Leid," sagte Seth und hielt seine Hände in die Höhe. "Tut mir Leid. Ich werde nicht mehr flirten."

Lauren klopfte ungeduldig mit ihren Füssen auf dem Boden.

"Können wir-können wir bitte wieder hineingehen?" fragte Seth.

"Ich gehe zurück zu deinem Haus. Entweder du kommst mit und wir regeln das...oder du gehst zurück zu deinen Freunden und wir...ich weiß nicht...wir vergessen das Ganze."

"Also habe ich eine Wahl?"

"Cohen," sagte Lauren warnend.

"Whoa. Jetzt aber…du nennst mich Cohen?"

"Oh tut mir Leid ist das ein Spitzname für dich der nur Summer benutzen darf?" sagte Lauren wütend. "Ich dachte mir da du es so sehr magst wenn sie dich so nennt, dann wäre es dir wohl lieber wenn ich dich auch Cohen nennen würde. Ich meine du magst es offensichtlich lieber als Sethie."

"Nun es ist nicht dass ich Summer lieber mag...es ist nur...Sethie hört sich so mädchenhaft an...und Cohen-," fing Seth an.

"Ist viel besser?" unterbrach ihn Lauren wütend.

"Es ist mein Nachname."

Lauren verdrehte ihre Augen...schon wieder!

"Bald auch deiner," fügte Seth hinzu, in der Hoffnung so seine Haut retten zu können.

"Nach einem Bindestrich," korrigierte Lauren.

"Einem Bindestrich?"

"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich meinen Namen wegen dir vergessen würde?"

"Ich...ähm...nein?"

"Gut."

"Also...können wir jetzt wieder hineingehen?" fragte Seth.

"Ich hab dir bereits gesagt dass ich zurück zu deinem Haus gehe. Aber es ist ziemlich offensichtlich dass du lieber Zeit mit ihnen verbringst als mit mir," zischte Lauren.

"So ist das überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur...nun die Hochzeit ist in einem Monat und...es ist noch so viel zu tun...und ich bin der Trauzeuge."

"Gut. Tu was du willst. Ich gehe."

"Komm schon Lauren. Sei nicht sauer."

"Sei nicht sauer? Komm schon Lauren? Wie kommt es eigentlich dass ich keinen Spitznamen habe, Seth? Warum nennst du Summer 'Sum' und ich bin einfach nur Lauren?" sagte Lauren mit weinerlicher Stimme.

"Wie soll ich dich denn nennen? Lor? Ich weiß nicht. Summer haben wir schon immer Sum genannt. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der sie so nennt. Es ist halt ihr Spitzname," erklärte Seth.

"Und deiner ist Cohen."

"Bitte sei nicht so. Ich verstehe nicht warum du so eifersüchtig bist."

"Eifersüchtig? Ich, eifersüchtig? Hmm…lass mich kurz nachdenken…vielleicht ist es weil mein Verlobter ununterbrochen mit seiner Ex-Freundin flirtet, die ganz nebenbei ein wunderschöner Filmstar ist. Und außerdem ist sie noch immer in meinen Verlobten verliebt," kreischte Lauren.

"Summer ist immer noch in mich verliebt?"

"Seth!"

Seth gab einen weinerlichen Ton von sich bevor er antwortete, "Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist es kommt nicht darauf an was sie fühlt...es..es kommt darauf an...wie ich fühle...und ich...ich hab nur Gefühle für dich."

"Der war gut. Richtig entschloßen. Ich gehe nach Hause. Sprich mit mir wenn du über deine Schwärmerei hinweg bist. Bis dahin will ich nicht mit dir reden. Du regst mich auf."

"Lauren-," fing Seth an.

"Machs gut," unterbrach ihn Lauren und stampfte davon.

Seth ging langsam zum Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Probleme im Paradies?" fragte Marissa.

"Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie so ausrastet. Ist es falsch, dass ich Freunde habe?" fragte Seth wütend.

"Ich nehme an es ging um mich," sagte Summer still.

"Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Summer. Sie kommt drüber hinweg."

"Und was wenn nicht?" fragte Ryan.

Seth senkte seinen Kopf und gab keine Antwort.

"Also...ähm...Skiausflug?" fragte David und wechselte das Thema.

"Kommst du mit?" fragte Summer.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich habe diesen Promo-Termin."

"Was für einen Promo-Termin? Für den Film?"

"Ja, ist keine grosse Sache, Sum. Nur eine Pressekonferenz und Letterman," antworte David entschuldigend.

"Warum kann ich nicht zu Letterman?" fragte Summer entrüstet.

"Weil du zu Letterman gehen wirst kurz vor der Premiere. Ich bin nur der Lockvogel."

"Oh."

"Genau. Aber ich werde die ganze Zeit in Gedanken bei euch sein," grinste David.

**Jetzt bitte viele Reviews...und Lauren wird bald verschwinden...VERSPROCHEN!**


	14. Die Trennung

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C._

"Du und Lauren redet also immer noch nicht miteinander?" fragte Kirsten.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber du versuchst es doch immer noch, oder?" fragte Kirsten nach.

"Ja, Mum. Sie gibt mir nur Kurzantworten. Nur Ja oder Nein oder ein Schulterzucken."

"Oh."

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wir haben darüber geredet. Ok...mehr geschrien, aber ich habe versucht vernünftig zu sein. Seit diesem Nachmittag bei Summer...sie hat gesagt sie wolle nicht, dass ich noch mit Summer spreche. Wie soll ich das denn tun? Sie ist Brautjungfer. Ich bin Trauzeuge. Wir arbeiten zusammen. Es ist nicht mein Fehler," erklärte Seth.

"Sie hat also seit diesem Nachmittag nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen?"

"Seit einer Woche...sie hasst mich...aber wenigstens hat sie nicht Schluss gemacht. Ich meine rein theoretisch sind wir immer noch verlobt...wir...wir reden einfach nicht miteinander."

"Tut mir Leid, Liebling. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass sie dich nicht hasst," sagte Kirsten und umarmte Seth.

"Schon gut Mom...nicht zu emotional bitte," witzelte Seth.

"Tut mir ja sooo Leid," lächelte Kirsten.

"Vielleicht...vielleicht war es ein Fehler zurückzukommen."

"Seth, sag so was nicht. Ich liebe es dich Zuhause zu haben."

"Nein, ich meine ich bin froh Zuhause zu sein...aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, nicht gleich vier Monate mit Lauren herzukommen. Ich meine seit wir hier sind, ging es nur noch bergab. Vorher war sie so entspannt...und lustig. Aber seit wir hier sind ist sie...nun eifersüchtig ist wohl eine Untertreibung. Mom, sie war bisher eine richtig dummer Kuh. Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen und, und wir sind verlobt und alles aber-," fing Seth an zu erklären.

"Liebst du sie?"

"Ich-ich...ich dachte ich liebe sie."

"Wenn du sie nicht liebst...dann heirate sie nicht Seth...nicht wenn du es nicht wirklich willst,"

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Mom. Es war alles so einfach bis wir hierher kamen. Ich hatte Lauren und sie hatte mich. Wir, wir liebten einander, weißt du. Aber jetzt...wir streiten nur noch. Sie hat sich komplett isoliert von meinen Freunden, meiner Familie und wenn wir alleine sind...streiten wir. Warum bringt sie die ganze Zeit mein Leben durcheinander?" fragte Seth.

"Lauren? Wie bringt sie denn immer-,"

"Nicht Lauren."

"Oh...schon klar."

"Es war alles in Ordnung. Im Fernsehen war sie...einfach jemand anders. Aber hier, ich kann nicht so tun als wäre sie ein arroganter Filmstar...weil sie es nicht ist. Sie ist, sie ist immer noch Summer..._meine_ Summer," gestand Seth.

"Seth, kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte Lauren, die sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.

Seth sah seine Mutter erschrocken an und nickte, "Ja...ähm...sicher."

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann das nicht tun."

"Was tun?"

"Ich kann mir nicht weiterhin vormachen, dass alles gut wird, da das ganz klar nicht der Fall ist," antwortete Lauren.

Seth senkte seinen Kopf.

"Ich bin nicht blöd Seth. Ich sehe wie du sie ansiehst. Ich komme nicht dagegen an."

"Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten," sagte Seth plötzlich. "Ich bin mit dir verlobt, nicht mit Summer."

"Du bist mit mir verlobt? Du hast mich nicht einmal gefragt. Es war schon immer mein Traum, dass der Märchenprinz heranreitet und sagt 'ja ok, lass uns heiraten'. Klar, du hast mir einen Ring gekauft. Aber der sollte eigentlich ihr gehören," sagte Lauren leise.

"Was? Das ist verrückt. Ich habe dir einen Ring gegeben, der nur dir gehört. Es ist deiner!"

"In Ordnung! Der Ring gehört mir, aber dein Herz nicht."

"Lauren-," fing Seth an.

"Ich würde hier gerne falsch liegen, Seth. Wahnsinnig gerne wäre ich im Unrecht…aber ich weiß, ich weiß einfach dass ich Recht habe."

"Du bist im Unrecht."

"Sag mir ,dass du nicht in sie verliebt bist," sagte Lauren, ihre Augen flehten ihn an es zu tun.

"Bin ich nicht," antwortete Seth und sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

"Nein, Seth. Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an und sag es. Sag ich bin nicht in Summer Roberts verliebt. Ich will hören wie du es sagst," flehte Lauren ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Ich...ich kann nicht," flüsterte Seth.

"Dann kann ich auch nicht," antwortete Lauren und gab ihm den Ring zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Hör auf! Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Ich will es nicht hören."

"Lauren-,"

"Hör auf! Nichts was du jetzt sagst kann noch irgendetwas ändern."

Seth nickte langsam.

"Ich gehe meine Sachen packen und versuche so schnell wie möglich einen Flug nach New York zu bekommen...morgen oder so," sagte Lauren still.

"In Ordnung."

**So...der erste Schritt ist getan...aber Achtung, Lauren ist noch nicht vorbei!**


	15. Rocky Teil 2

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Nun das dramatische Ende von Lauren...**

Zwei Tage später hatte Lauren endlich einen Flug zurück nach New York bekommen. Sie wartete geduldig im Wohnzimmer der Cohnen's. Seth wechselte gerade sein Hemd, das dritte Mal heute. Auf das erste hatte er Kaffee verschüttet. Auf das Zweite Ketchup gespritzt. Und sein letztes Hemd hatte den Kampf gegen seinen Kugelschreiber verloren. Solche Dinge passiertem ihm oft, wenn er angespannt war. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er mit Lauren's Abreise umgehen sollte und seine Hemden bezahlten den Preis.

Summer, Marissa und Ryan kamen durch die Vordertüre herein, die letzten Einkäufe für die Hochzeit waren nun auch erledigt. Kirsten musste Seth versprechen, niemandem etwas über die Trennung zu sagen, nicht Sandy, nicht Ryan, nicht Marissa und vor allem nicht Summer. Er wolle es ihnen selbst sagen, auf seine eigene Art und wenn ihm die Zeit richtig erschien.

"Oh ich weiß, Coop. Der Typ kam mir auch total komisch vor. Ich meine ehrlich...welcher Mann fragt zwei Frauen ob sie Bagels kaufen wollen. Wer verkauft denn in Newport Bagels auf der Strasse?" kicherte Summer.

"Wer weiß," lachte Marissa.

"Er hat nicht wirklich Bagels verkauft. Er wollte nur sehen ob Summer tatsächlich Summer Roberts ist," grinste Ryan und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja klar, Chino."

"Du gehst weg?" fragte Marissa Lauren als sie ins Wohnzimmer eintraten.

Alle drei hörten auf zu lachen und Seth kam ins Zimmer.

"Oh...hey...Ich wusste nicht dass ihr schon so früh zurück sein würdet," sagte Seth nervös.

"Was ist los?" fragte Ryan.

"Ich gehe zurück nach New York," antwortete Lauren.

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Marissa erstaunt.

"Ja. Dein Wunsch wurde endlich erfüllt. Ich gehe."

"Ich- Ich wollte nie das du gehst."

"Oh Bitte. Ich habe die Schnauze voll von euch. Keiner von euch hat sich je bemüht, sich mit mir anzufreunden. Keine Sorge Marissa, ich werde deiner geplanten Doppel-Hochzeit nicht länger im Wege stehen. Sieh es einfach als meine Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich," zischte Lauren.

"Doppel-Hochzeit? Was meinst du damit?" fragte Marissa.

"Du willst dass Seth mit deiner besten Freundin zusammen ist. Nun Summer, du kannst ihn haben!"

"Lauren, hör auf," bat Seth sie.

"Oh, du hast es ihnen also nicht gesagt? Du hast ihnen verschwiegen, dass wir uns getrennt haben...vor zwei Tagen?"

Seth sah auf den Boden.

"Natürlich," murmelte Lauren.

"Ihr habt euch getrennt?" fragte Marissa.

"Und du hast uns nichts gesagt?" fragte Ryan.

"Natürlich nicht. Seth wollte es euch nicht sagen, weil es ihm peinlich ist und warum sollte ich euch die Befriedigung geben?" fragte Lauren ironisch.

"Was redest du da? Denkst du wir hassen dich?" fragte Ryan wütend.

"Tut ihr doch. Alle hier. Weil ich nicht Summer bin!"

Summer senkte die Augen und blickte zum Boden.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Wir mögen dich nicht, weil du dich wie eine riesen Zicke verhalten hast, während du hier warst," rief Marissa wütend.

Summer sah Marissa geschockt an.

Kirsten kam ins Zimmer, um zu sehen warum Marissa geschrien hatte.

"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Kirsten.

"Sie geht...und gibt uns die Schuld!" rief Marissa aus.

"Marissa...komm beruhige dich," sagte Ryan leise.

"Du hast Recht. Tut mir Leid. Gute Reise, Lauren," sagte Marissa kalt.

"Ryan, warum gehst du nicht mit Marissa in die Küche ein Glas Wasser trinken oder so was," schlug Kirsten vor.

"Gute Idee. Komm schon Liebling," antwortete Ryan und schob Marissa aus dem Zimmer.

Lauren schnaubte verächtlich.

Kirsten rollte mit den Augen.

"Ja...typisch, Mrs. Cohen," antwortete Lauren auf Kirsten's Augenverdrehen.

Summer's Augen blitzten wütend auf und sie musste sich zwingen nichts zu sagen.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Kirsten.

"Ich nehme an Sie sind auch glücklich dass ich gehe. Nun können Sie die Schwiegertochter haben, die Sie sich immer gewünscht haben."

"Da liegen Sie falsch Lauren. Wenn Sie das glauben wollen, tun Sies. Aber Sie liegen falsch."

"Nein. Ich denke ich liege genau richtig. Sie haben mich vom ersten Tag an nicht gemocht," lachte Lauren fies.

"Ich kenne Sie nicht gut genug um sie nicht zu mögen."

"Aber Sie kennen Summer ziemlich gut."

"Natürlich kenne ich Summer. Sie ging mit meinem Sohn zur Schule seit der ersten Klasse. Ich kenne ihre Familie seit Jahren. Selbstverständlich kenne ich sie."

"Und ich kann mit einer solchen Vergangenheit nicht konkurrieren," sagte Lauren leise.

"Sie sollten nicht," antwortete Kirsten ehrlich.

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie wollten dass ich es tue."

"Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Aber das hat nichts mit Summer zu tun. Das ist weil ich Sie nicht mag. Ich wusste es von dem Moment an als ich Sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Das ist es doch was Sie hören wollen, nicht wahr?" fragte Kirsten.

Seth war geschockt.

"Sie sind auch keine Heilige und ihre Haltung macht mich krank, _Kirsten_. Ich meine Sie sind genauso arrogant wie der Rest der Leute hier, auf die Seth herabsieht. Alles was Sie interessiert sind ihre sozialer Stand und natürlich das Verkuppeln Ihres Sohnes mit dem Filmstar," schimpfte Lauren.

Summer starrte Lauren böse an. 'Wie kann sie es wagen so mit Kirsten zu sprechen.'

"Filmstar? Sie denken ich ziehe Summer Ihnen vor weil sie ein Filmstar ist," begann Kirsten während Summer sich aus dem Zimmer verdrücken wollte. "Summer du solltest vielleicht hierbleiben, weil sich anscheinend _alles_ um den _Filmstar_ dreht."

Lauren schnaubte wieder.

"Ich ziehe Summer vor, weil ich mir bei ihr - nicht wie bei Ihnen - sicher bin, dass ihr mein Sohn immer wichtig war. Sie war nie respektlos oder unhöflich...zu mir. Mag sein dass sie nicht dass süsseste Mädchen in der ganzen Welt ist, aber sie hat ein großes Herz und daran habe ich nie gezweifelt," fuhr Kirsten fort.

"Großartig. Sie ist die Tochter, die Sie nie hatten," fing Lauren wieder an.

"Das ist sie."

Summer sah Kirsten mit Tränen in den Augen an und lächelte. Seth hingegen war im Schockzustand, öffnete hin und wieder seinen Mund, wusste aber weder was er sagen noch tun sollte.

"Das ist toll. Ich freu mich für euch alle. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre nicht sehr gerne ein Teil dieser Familie, mit einer so zickigen Schwiegermutter geworden, wie Sie es sind. Das wäre die Hölle."

Kirsten atmete tief ein um ruhig zu bleiben. Summer hingegen konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Niemand redet so mit Kirsten Cohen! Vor allem nicht in ihrem Haus, du blöde Schlampe!" schrie Summer.

Summer holte aus und landete einen vollen Treffer in Lauren's Gesicht. Bevor sie sie dann aber auch noch treten konnte, zog Seth sie zurück.

Kirsten stand nur geschockt da. Ryan und Marissa hörten das Geschreie und rannten zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Das kriegst du dafür," schrie Summer. "Das kriegst du dafür deinen lausigen Arsch hier her zu bewegen und die beste Frau, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe, blöd anzumachen! Und dafür, dass Seth mit all deinem Sachen klarkommen muss!"

Genau dann schubste Lauren sie, und beide, Summer und Seth, gingen zu Boden. Summer und Lauren schlugen sich weiter mit den Fäusten und zogen sich an den Haaren (weil dass in jedem "Weiberkampf" vorkommt). Seth erholte sich allmählich von seinem Schock und versuchte die Beiden voneinander zu trennen. Ryan kam ihm schnell zu Hilfe. Ryan zog Summer von Lauren runter, weil sie schnell die Oberhand gewonnen hatte. Seth hielt Lauren zurück.

"Ich hoffe du fährst zur Hölle, Summer Roberts," zischte Lauren und wischte sich das Blut das aus ihrer Nase kam, weg.

"Nun ja...dich werde ich da ja bestimmt treffen," gab Summer zurück, und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe.

Dann hupte draußen das Taxi. Lauren gab Seth einen Hieb mit dem Ellbogen, sodass er sie losliess. Dann packte sie ihre Taschen und stürmte mit ihrer blutigen Nase, zerstörter Frisur und Schrammen an den Armen aus der Vordertür.

"Und ruf mich nie wieder an, Seth Cohen," schrie sie zum Abschied, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Seth stolperte fassungslos ein wenig rückwärts, bis er denn nächsten Stuhl fand. Ryan ließ nun auch Summer los, die zur Couch rüber ging und sich mit einem Seufzer darauf fallen ließ.

"Das war...intensiv," kommentierte Ryan.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Ich habe nicht mehr gekämpft seit...seit der Highschool," entschuldigte sich Summer.

"Willst du mich verarschen? Das war fantastisch," entfuhr es Kirsten.

Summer grinste sie an und wischte noch etwas Blut von ihren Lippen.

"Nun ich glaube ,ich wage eine Vermutung und sage meine Lippe ist geplatzt."

Seth stand wortlos da und starrte Summer an.

"So geschockt, Cohen?" fragte Summer amüsiert.

"Ich- ähm- du hast meine Ex verprügelt," stotterte Seth.

"Meinst du?" fragte Summer grinsend. "Ich meine ich hatte ein paar schöne Treffer. Ich war schon immer ein zäher Kämpfer."

"Na klar. Du hast sie verprügelt, Sum," quitschte Marissa beinahe während sie sich neben Summer setzte und sie umarmte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Frauen "Weiberkämpfe" als Verpflichtung sehen," murmelte Ryan.

"Summer, bist du in Ordnung? Deine Lippe," fragte Kirsten besorgt.

"Ich werde es überleben. Was ist mit dir?"

"Du machst dir um mich Sorgen, weil ein kleines Mädchen ein paar schmerzhafte Worte gesagt hat, während du die blutende Lippe und die Schrammen hast?"

"Nun...ja. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit mir los war. Wir werden es einfach einen wütenden Ausbruch nennen...denke ich," lächelte Summer schwach.

"Wütende Ausbrüche...das kennen wir ja," antwortete Ryan.

"Weißt du, es ist lustig. Ich hatte keine bis _er_ zurück kam," zog Summer ihn auf.

"Das ist toll. Rocky, hier, ist ein Komödiant," schnaubte Seth, und kämpfte innerlich gegen seinen Ärger.

"Liebling, bist du ok?" fragte Kirsten.

Seth nickte langsam.

"Bist du sicher? Du siehst schlecht aus, Cohen."

"Du musst das gerade sagen. Nette Lippe hast du da," sagte Seth kurz.

"Nun dann sind wir ja ausgeglichen. Du hast mit meinem Ex gekämpft und ich nun auch mit deiner," sagte Summer mit einem Grinsen.

"Schön dass du das Ganze so lustig findest," antwortete Seth wütend.

Summer's Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Worten.

"Liebling, es tut mir so Leid," murmelte Kirsten.

"Weißt du was, vergiss es einfach, okay? Hör zu, Mom, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass sie dich so angefahren hat. Ich wusste, dass ihr beiden nicht beste Freundinnen seit aber...nun musstest du mit ihr streiten?" fragte Seth.

"Sie hat mit deiner Mutter gestritten, nicht umgekehrt. Zeig ein bisschen Respekt. Deine Mutter hat wahre Klasse gezeigt, die Schlampe nicht zu schlagen," verteidigte Summer Kirsten.

"Ja und du hast keine Klasse gezeigt, als du sie attackiert hast," zischte Seth.

"Weißt du was Cohen-," fing Summer wütend an.

"Es war ein langer Tag. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt alle unsere eigenen Wege gehen, bevor noch jemand mit einer aufgeplatzten Lippe endet," unterbrach Ryan sie.

"Eine aufgeplatzte Lippe? Willst du mich verarschen? Ich prügle ihn halbtot," Summer funkelte Seth wütend an.

"Nur zu," antwortete Seth und sah sie herausfordernd an.

"Seth," warnte ihn Kirsten.

"Was? Willst du dass ich glücklich bin, dass meine Verlobte mich gerade verlassen hat? Willst du dass ich Summer dafür danke, dass sie sie angegriffen hat? Oder dass ich dir danke, dass du mit ihr gestritten hast? Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht so glücklich darüber."

"Nun ich bin nicht so glücklich darüber, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast ,dass du und Lauren euch getrennt habt," sagte Ryan plötzlich. "Und ich bin auch nicht sehr glücklich, dass du hier jeden anschreist."

"Weißt du Ryan... und Marissa auch...nun, es tut mir Leid dass ich euch nichts von der Trennung gesagt habe. Ich war nur- es war mir peinlich und ich war verwirrt. Ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Zeit. Es tut mir Leid, wenn euch das nicht genug ist," zischte Seth.

"Ja, nun mir tut es Leid, dass wir nicht gut genug für dich sind," antwortete Ryan.

"Wovon redest du?"

"Offensichtlich sind wir dir nicht gut oder wichtig genug dass du dein Leben mit uns teilst. Du konntest uns noch nicht mal erzählen, dass ihr euch getrennt habt. Danke, Mann."

"Entschuldige, dass ich ein wenig Zeit brauchte. Glaubst du es ist leicht für mich, damit umzugehen?"

"Nein, aber du hättest es mir sagen können!" gab Ryan zurück.

"Und dann? Du hättest es Marissa gesagt, die es Summer erzählt hätte. Denkst du ich wollte es Summer sagen?"

"Also wolltest du einfach nicht, dass ich es erfahre?" fragte Summer leise.

"Du bist meine Ex. Sollte ich mich gut dabei fühlen? Meine Verlobte ist wegen dir gegangen. Und ich hätte es dir sagen sollen?"

"Also ist es mein Fehler?"

"Nun es ist nicht die des Briefträgers," griff Seth sie an.

"Seth!" rief Kirsten wütend aus.

"Was? Seit ihr alle wütend auf mich, weil ich es euch nicht erzählt habe? Ich habe euch alles erklärt, damit ihr aufhören könnt, wütend zu sein, aber anstatt euch abzuregen, werdet ihr immer nichtabgeregter."

"Das ist noch nicht einmal ein Wort, Cohen," antwortete Summer und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja verdreh nur deine Augen und verprügle die nächste Frau."

"Weißt du, es würde dich nicht verletzen einmal nicht an dich sondern an jemanden anderen zu denken!"

"Ich? Was ist mit dir? Einfach meine Verlobte zu attackieren," zischte Seth.

"Glaubst du das war für mich? Ich wollte sie seit dem ersten Tag killen, aber ich würde dass nie tun. Das heute war für deine Mom. Und wärst du nur halb der Mann der ich dachte du wärst, hättest du Lauren aus dem Haus geprügelt, lange bevor dieser Streit so weit kam! Aber ich glaube ich lag einfach falsch bei dir."

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Seth, halt jetzt einfach deinen Mund. Du bist verletzt, wer wäre es nicht? Aber es jetzt an uns auszulassen, den Menschen die sich um dich sorgen, ist nicht der richtige Weg, damit umzugehen," sagte Kirsten und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Oh wirklich? Nun-," fing Seth an.

"Ich sagte du sollst die Klappe halten. Ich bin deine Mutter und solange du in meinem Haus bist werde dass nicht zulassen. Entweder du beruhigst dich oder gehst."

"Also ist es in Ordnung wenn Summer anderer Leute angreift und mich anschreit-," fing Seth an.

"Du hast mich zuerst angeschrien," unterbrach ihn Summer.

"Es ist ok wenn sie es tut, aber ich muss gehen?" fragte Seth wütend.

"Ich sage nicht, dass ich das was Summer getan hat gutheiße, aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich darüber unglücklich bin. Ich glaube Marissa hat es am besten gesagt, als sie Lauren eine riesen Zicke genannt hat. Und du bist verletzt, und verwirrt und willst allen anderen die Schuld geben. Aber fang nicht an, die Leute anzuschreien, denen du wichtig bist und die sich um dich sorgen," antwortete Kirsten.

"Also sorgt man sich um mich, wenn man meine Verlobte angreift?"

"Was zur Hölle willst du hören Cohen? Was? Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe deine kleine Freundin angegriffen, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr deine Freundin war. Sie hat deine Mutter und alle deine Freunde angegriffen und du sorgst dich, weil wir ihr das zurückgegeben haben? Nun es tut mir Leid, Cohen. Tut mir Leid, aber sie hat es verdient," sagte Summer und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Der Ärger verschwand von Seth Gesicht.

"Ja nun, wie auch immer. Mir auch," murmelte Seth.

"Was?" fragte Kirsten mit ernstem Gesicht.

"Es tut mir auch Leid. Okay? Ich bin ein Arschloch. Das Leben ist großartig. Ich habe keine Verlobte und ich bin ein Arschloch."

"Seth," seufzte Kirsten.

"Tut mir Leid, Mom. War ein harter Tag."

"Ist schon in Ordnung Kumpel. Ist ok," lächelte Ryan schwach.

"Sind wir ok?" fragte Seth.

"Ja, klar. Versprich mir einfach dass du es mir das nächste Mal sagst, wenn dich eine Frau verlässt..." sagte Ryan mit einem Grinsen.

"Versprochen," lachte Seth.

"Und mir auch," fügte Marissa hinzu.

"Nun wenn ich es dir nicht sage, Ryan hat die Erlaubnis dich zu informieren."

"Gut," lächelte Marissa.

"Mom?" fragte Seth.

"Was? Ich habe dich geboren. Wir sind immer ok," grinste Kirsten.

"Cool...ähm...Summer?"

Summer sah ihn an und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre zerplatzte Lippe. Dann nickte sie.

"Also sind wir in Ordnung?" fragte Seth sie nochmals.

"Ich hab's dir gesagt. Wir sind jetzt quitt. Du hast gegen meinen Ex gekämpft, ich gegen deine Ex," antwortete Summer.

Seth lächelte sie an und nickte.

**Ich denke mal das hat euch gefallen...oder? **


	16. Neuigkeiten und der Plan

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews! **

**Schokoriegel: Ich weiss nicht wie weit die Serie in Deutschland ist, aber Season 1 Summer ist toll...Season 2 Summer noch viel besser! Style, Person, Lines...alles perfekt...und jetzt endlich auch wieder der richtige Freund!**

"Hallo meine wundervolle Familie…Ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten," gab Sandy bekannt als er zur Tür hinein kam. "Marissa, Summer, Hallo."

"Hi Sandy," antworteten die Beiden.

"Also was sind die tollen Neuigkeiten?" fragte Kirsten.

"Ich habe heute mit meiner Mutter gesprochen," begann Sandy. Allgemeines Gestöhne war die Folge ,als er fortfuhr, "also wie ich gesagt habe, ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen und sie schliesst sich uns bei den Festtagen in den Bergen an und sie wird auch bei der Hochzeit dabei sein."

"Dass wussten wir schon," bemerkte Ryan.

"Ja aber was ihr noch nicht wisst, ist dass sie einen sehr wichtigen Gast mitbringt," grinste Sandy.

" Nana hat einen Freund?" fragte Seth.

Sandy schaute ihn geschockt an und schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein. Natürlich nicht. Sie bringt Gram mit."

"Gram?" entfuhr es Seth. "Warum?"

"Nun, Sohn, ich habe ihr erzählt, dass nicht nur eine Hochzeit ansteht, sondern habe auch erwähnt, dass du verlobt bist. Also hat sie es natürlich auch ihrer Mutter erzählt. Deshalb hat Gram sich dazu entschlossen dass es die Reise wert sei, um die zukünftigen Frauen ihrer Jungs zu sehen. Sie ist so aufgeregt die Mädels zu treffen. Marissa, sie wird dich anbeten. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind...wo ist Lauren?"

"Du hast es auch ihm nicht erzählt?" fragte Marissa ungläubig.

"Mir was nicht erzählt?"

"Sie ist gegangen," antwortete Seth.

"Was? Sie ist gegangen? Wann? Wohin?"

"Ungefähr vor einer halben Stunde. Zurück nach New York," antwortete Seth leise.

"Warum?"

"Wir- ähm- nun...wir haben uns getrennt."

"Warum?" rief Sandy. "Ich wusste dass die Dinge ein wenig…nun ja schwierig waren, aber ihr habt das Ganze abgeblasen?"

"Ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden," antwortete Seth.

"Nun jemand muss es deiner Urgroßmutter erklären...und deiner Großmutter."

"Können wir damit bitte aufhören?" fragte Seth frustriert.

"Du hast Recht. Tut mir Leid. Also…wer hat Schluss gemacht?"

"Dad!"

"Das ist Schade, Sohn. Tut mir Leid dass sie dich verlassen hat."

"Wie kommst du darauf ,dass nicht ich sie verlassen habe?" fragte Seth wütend.

"Also hast du Schluss gemacht?" fragte Sandy nach.

"Ich werde dass jetzt nicht schon wieder anfangen," antwortete Seth und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

"Also wer hat denn jetzt Schluss gemacht?" fragte Sandy die Anderen.

Kirsten verdrehte ihre Augen, "Komm schon. Lasst uns das Essen bestellen. Summer, Marissa, bleibt ihr zum Nachtessen?"

"Klar," antwortete Summer.

"Jep," fügte Marissa hinzu.

"Also hat sie Schluss gemacht, nicht wahr?" fragte Sandy.

"Was meint ihr zu Chinesisch?" fragte Kirsten und ignorierte Sandy.

"Großartig," antwortete Ryan, während Marissa und Summer nickten.

Anfangs der nächsten Woche waren Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Seth und Jerry beim Mittagessen in einem kleinen Restaurant am Strand, ähnlich wie das Crab Shack…nur etwas eleganter.

"Denkt nur daran, in einer Woche werden wir alle das kommende Gelübde von Coop und Chino in den verschneiten Bergen feiern. Eine Woche nur entspannen und feiern," lächelte Summer.

"Ja...geniess du nur deine Woche der Entspannung, weil wenn du zurück kommst und auf die Hochzeit gehst, werde ich dir soviel PR aufdrücken, bist du nicht mehr so strahlst," schnaubte Jerry.

"Du kannst mir die Freude über meine Ferien nicht einen Moment lang gönnen, oder?"

"Nee."

"Bist du sicher dass du nicht mitkommen willst, Jerry?" lächelte Marissa.

"Würde ich gerne, Schätzchen, aber ich muss Überstunden leisten um die Interviews festzusetzen, die Summer nach ihren Ferien zu geben hat."

Summer rollte mit den Augen und grinste.

"Ich bin soo aufgeregt wegen deiner Gram," grinste Marissa und packte Ryans Hand.

"Nun um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch," gestand Ryan. "Ich habe sie nur ein einziges Mal getroffen, an unserem Highschool – Abschluss."

"Ja...und damals war sie jünger," stellte Seth fest.

"Ja, genau wie wir," fügte Summer mit einer Grimasse hinzu.

"Ich meinte sie war gesünder damals. Vielleicht sollten wir die Reise verkürzen. Ich meine die Frau wird künstlich beatmet und sitzt im Rollstuhl."

"Und Ryans Hochzeit verpassen? Willst du mich verarschen?"

"Und außerdem will sie unbedingt deine Verlobte treffen," schmunzelte Ryan.

"Überhaupt nicht lustig, Kumpel. Außerdem, was soll ich denn machen? Mein Vater weigert sich...und auch der Nana die Neuigkeiten beizubringen. Es wird sie total fertigmachen. Dazu kommt noch...Nana wird mich umbringen. Also entweder find ich ganz schnell einen Weg es ihnen schonend beizubringen oder ich muss mich bis in einer Woche wieder verlobt haben," seufzte Seth und vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Armen.

"So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Sie werden es überleben," antwortete Ryan.

"Du kennst Gram nicht. Dad sagte, dass Nana in absoluter Ekstase war, als sie von meiner Verlobung gehört hatte. Nun...bei Gram war es 10 mal extremer. Sie werden es nicht locker sehn, so viel steht fest."

"Ich mir gerade eine brilliante Idee in den Sinn gekommen," rief Jerry dazwischen.

"Ich hasse diese Ideen," stöhnte Summer.

"Nein, hört zu, ich meine es ernst. Summer dein nettes Mädchen Image ist seit der Matt Geschichte ziemlich zerstört, Korrekt?"

"Ich hatte nie ein nettes Mädchen Image."

"Du weißt was ich meine. Deine Beliebtheit steht momentan auf wackligen Füssen," seufzte Jerry.

"Ich weiß nicht wohin das führen soll, Jerry, aber ich mag die Richtung nicht."

"Lass mich zu Ende reden. Du musst der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, dass du imstande bist eine ernste Beziehung zu führen. Seth hingegen, braucht jemanden der für eine Woche seine Verlobte spielt...maximal zwei Wochen. Sich während der nächsten Woche neu zu verloben...das wird nicht passieren-," fing Jerry an zu erklären.

"Ich mag das nicht, Jerry," unterbrach ihn Summer.

"Hör zu, niemand verlobt sich innerhalb einer Woche. Aber Menschen können vorgeben verlobt zu sein...oder schauspielern verlobt zu sein. Willkommen in der Schauspielerei," grinste Jerry.

"Nein," antwortete Summer. "Kurz und schmerzlos, NEIN."

"Komm schon, Sum. Du spielst für zwei Wochen vor seiner Urgroßmutter und seiner Großmutter seine Verlobte und dann begleitet er dich auf ein paar öffentlichen Auftritten und zur Premiere. Du sagst er sei dein fester Freund. Ihr kennt euch schon ewig und seid seitdem Drama mit Matt ein Paar. Die Öffentlichkeit kauft es dir ab, die Öffentlichkeit liebt es, und du bist gerettet."

"Nein."

"Summer," bettelte Jerry mit weinerlicher Stimme.

"Nein. Das ist lächerlich. Seth und ich wollen beide nichts mit deinem Plan zu tun haben," sagte Summer und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf.

"Nun," murmelte Seth.

"Cohen, du kannst nicht ernsthaft überhaupt über diese Idee nachdenken. Du willst mich wohl verarschen."

"Ich- es ist nur meine Gram, weißt du...und Nana. Und es ist ja nicht so dass dich ein wenig gute Publicity umbringen würde," sagte Seth vorsichtig.

"Aber- aber- Cohen," trotzte Summer.

"Summer." trotzte Seth zurück.

"Du- aber- ich meine- aber- ähm- zwei Wochen, richtig? Ich meine damit hat sich's. Nur zwei Wochen?"

Seth fing an zu grinsen, "Zwei Wochen. Nur solange sie hier sind. Wir werden meine Eltern und alle anderen einweihen. Und nun ja...was alle anderen Newpies betrifft, wir könnten ja sehr wohl verlobt sein. Ja...nur zwei Wochen."

Summer nickte, "Zwei Wochen, das ist alles. Ich bin eine Schauspielerin und kann schauspielern. Zwei Wochen."

"Du bist die Beste," grinste Seth übers ganze Gesicht, packte ihre Hand und küsste sie.

"Ew! Halt dich zurück, Cohen."

"Also…ihr zwei werdet vorgeben verlobt zu sein?" fragte Ryan ungläubig.

"Miteinander?" fügte Marissa hinzu.

"Ihr glaubt nicht dass ich es kann?" fragte Summer. "Ich gebe die ganze Zeit vor mit anderen Jungs zusammen zu sein. Das ist schauspielern, Coop."

"Ja...aber wir reden hier von Seth."

"Und du bist Summer," fügte Ryan an.

"Und ihr seid Ryan und Marissa...und er ist Jerry. Also, nun haben wir das geklärt, können wir bitte essen?" fragte Summer.

"Solange euch Beiden klar ist, worauf ihr euch da einlasst," antwortete Marissa und nahm ihre Karte.

"Tun wir," sagte Seth bestimmt.

Ryan und Marissa wechselten einen kurzen Blick und studierten dann ihre Karte.

"Eine kurze Frage. Ich möchte deinen wundervollen Plan nicht durchkreuzen oder so, aber glaubst du nicht dass sie merken werden, dass Summer nicht der gleiche Name ist wie Lauren?" fragte Ryan plötzlich.

"Das ist wahr. Ist er nicht," betonte Summer.

"Sie sind alt...vor allem Gram...sie ist so richtig alt. Alte Leute vergessen Dinge, Ryan. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Wegen so was kleinem wie einem Namen...das ist nur ein kleines Detail. Ich werde einfach sagen, dass sie sich verhört haben...weil ich mit Summer zusammen bin," antwortete Seth und legte den Arm um Summer.

"Mach das nochmal und ich reiße ihn dir ab," lächelte Summer und schüttelte seinen Arm ab.

"Oh komm schon, Sum. Wir sind jetzt verlobt."

"Ok…offensichtlich müssen wir ein paar Grundregeln aufstellen."

"Grundregeln?" fragte Seth mit einem Seufzer.

"Nummer eins: kein unnötiges Betatschen. Du kannst meine Hand halten oder den Arm um mich legen vor den richtigen Leuten. Wenn wir alleine sind behältst du deine Finger bei dir," antwortete Summer.

"Schon kapiert, ich behalte meine Finger bei mir," brummte Seth.

"Nummer zwei: Kein küssen...unter keinen Umständen küsst du mich."

"Wir sind verlobt...und total verliebt. Verliebte Menschen küssen sich."

"Da hat er Recht, Sum," schmunzelte Marissa.

"Also gut...aber ich habe zwei Worte für dich, Cohen...keine Zunge," befahl Summer.

"Nicht einmal Kirchenzunge?" lachte Seth.

"Kirchenzunge? Was glaubst du denn...das ist nicht 'The Wedding Singer'! Ich habe den Film auch gesehen, Cohen!"

"Ich weiß...du hast mich gezwungen ihn mir so ungefähr 10 mal anzusehen."

Summer streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

"Ist sie nicht reif für ihr Alter?" fragte Seth den Rest der Gruppe.

"Wie eine Puppe," bemerkte Jerry.

Summer grinste ihn an und streckte ihm auch die Zunge heraus.

"Genau. Also ähm...Essen?" fragte Ryan.

**Ich habe den Film 'Wedding Singer' nie auf Deutsch gesehen, weiss deshalb nicht wie "ChurchTongue" übersetzt wurde. Auch der deutsche Filmtitel ist mir unbekannt, es geht um einen Wedding Singer, gespielt von Adam Sandler und eine Kellnerin, gespielt von Drew Barrymore. Beide sind verlobt, jedoch nicht miteinander und durch viele Zufälle finden die Beiden am Schluss zusammen. Soviel zur Line "Wedding Singer".**

**Hoffe euch hat das neue Kapitel gefallen...das nächste kommt schon bald!**


	17. Guter Plan?

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

**Hier das neue Kapitel...hoffe es gefällt euch...Danke für die Reviews.**

"Lass mich mal kurz zusammenfassen...Ihr beide werdet vorgeben verlobt zu sein...mit einander? Für, für zwei ganze Wochen?" fragte Sandy ungläubig.

"Ja," antwortete Seth.

"Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst," murrte Kirsten.

"Doch, tun wir. Mom, Summer und ich werden so tun als wären wir verliebt," sagte Seth dann. Seine Eltern starrten ihn immer noch an, also fuhr er fort. "Ich will einfach niemanden enttäuschen. Nana und Gram kommen. Ich…Ich habe genug davon immer alles zu vermasseln. Ich meine, erinnert ihr euch noch wie hart die Nana mit mir umgegangen ist, als ich alles vermasselt habe mit-, egal, das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Es ist nur wichtig, dass ich will dass die Beiden glücklich sind."

Summer sah Seth neugierig an.

"Sie werden glücklich sein. Solange du glücklich bist, sind sie es auch!" rief Sandy.

"Das ist nicht das Gleiche, Dad...hör zu, wir werden das durchziehen, egal ob ihr es für eine gute Idee haltet oder nicht. Nun, ihr könnt das Ganze sehr erleichtern, wenn ihr mitmacht. Ist eure Entscheidung."

"Nun, es kommt mir so vor als ob wir keine wirkliche Wahl haben. Summer? Hast du noch etwas hinzuzufügen? Eine weitere Möglichkeit für uns?" fragte Sandy.

"Das ist allein eure Entscheidung, Dad. Und ich war derjenige der Summer überredet hat. Es war nicht ihre Idee. Eigentlich war es auch nicht meine. Aber darum geht's nicht. Werdet ihr uns helfen oder nicht?" fragte Seth.

"Wie kannst du uns bloß in diese Lage bringen Seth? Was du verlangst ist...einfach falsch. Du verlangst dass ich meine Mutter anlüge...und meine Großmutter...und den Rest der Familie und Freunde...nur um dir eine peinliche Situation zu ersparen?"

"Es geht nicht um die peinliche Situation. Ich tue das nicht für mich. Ich tue das für Gram und die Nana. Du hast es selbst gesagt, Dad. Sie freuen sich so meine Verlobte zu treffen…und Ryan's natürlich. Letztes Mal als die Nana mich gesehen hat, konnte ich keine Freundin kriegen…auch wenn mein Leben davon abhängig gewesen wäre," erklärte Seth.

"Nun, das war deine Schuld," murmelte Summer.

Seth warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort, "Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass die Beiden enttäuscht von mir sind. Ist das zuviel verlangt?"

Sandy murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass aber niemand so richtig verstehen konnte, "Nun, viel Glück also. Ich hoffe ihr Zwei könnt das wirklich so gut spielen, wie ihr glaubt dass ihr es könnt. Ich werde euch nicht im Weg stehen."

"Sandy!" rief Kirsten entrüstet.

"Was? Wir können nichts dagegen tun. Es ist besser wenn wir gleich mitmachen," lachte Sandy.

"Das ist lächerlich. Sandy ich...ich weiß noch nicht mal was ich jetzt sagen soll. Und Summer, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du damit einverstanden bist," sagte Kirsten.

"Summer ist Schauspielerin, Mom. Und ich brauche jemanden der meine Verlobte _spielt_."

"Das ist nicht das Gleiche," fuhr Kirsten fort.

"Du hast Recht. Es ist wirklich nicht das Gleiche. Aber ich bin bereit, dass alles hinter mir zu lassen und Seth zu helfen und hoffe das du das auch kannst," mischte sich Summer endlich ein.

Kirsten schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte, "Bist du sicher das du das willst?"

Summer sah Kirsten zum ersten Mal während dem Gespräch in die Augen, "Ich bin mir sicher."

"Nun dann gibt es wohl nichts, dass ich tun kann um euch davon abzuhalten...außer natürlich, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Aber das ist nicht meine Aufgabe...und Sandy hat euch ja bereits seinen Segen gegeben," Kirsten sah Sandy vorwurfsvoll an. "Aber lasst mich eins klarstellen, ich bin nicht dafür und halte es auch nicht für eine gute Idee...aber ich werde euch nicht im Weg stehen...und wenn's sein muss werde ich auch mitspielen. Vergesst einfach nicht, dass ich das tue, obwohl ich es nicht tun will, weil ich euch beide liebe." fügte Kirsten noch an.

"Danke, Mom," grinste Seth.

Summer senkte schlechten Gewissens ihre Augen.

"Und Dad, du machst auch mit, oder?" fragte Seth.

"Eure Mutter hatte schon immer mehr Gewissenhaftigkeit als ich. Wenn sie es tun kann, kann ich es auch. Aber macht euch auf etwas gefasst...dass wird nicht so leicht, wie ihr es euch vorstellt," antwortete Sandy.

"Ja, ok, wie auch immer. Danke!" sagte Seth glücklich.

"Schon verstanden Sandy," antwortete Summer leise...und schaute nicht auf.

"Wenigstens einer von euch," sagte Sandy.

"Also werdet ihr nichts sagen...nicht zu Großvater und den Anderen?" fragte Seth.

"Ich werde es deinem Großvater und deiner Tante Hailey erzählen," antwortete Kirsten.

"Was ist mit Onkel Steve? Und Tante Shelly?"

"Was soll mit ihnen sein, Seth? Sie kommen. Das ist alles was ich weiß. Ich habe angerufen und Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich weiß nur dass sie kommen...und wissen dass du verlobt bist. Mit wem? Keine Ahnung ob sie dass wissen. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern," antwortete Sandy.

"Ok. Also die Familie ist klar. Glaubst du Großvater wird es Julie erzählen? Oder denkst du ich sollte das tun?"

"Er wird es ihr sagen," antwortete Kirsten.

"Und Marissa und Ryan wissen es. Was ist mit Jimmy Cooper?"

"Ich werde Coop sagen, sie soll es ihm erzählen," schlug Summer vor.

"Und deine Eltern?" fragte Seth plötzlich und sah Summer an.

"Was ist mit meinen Eltern?"

"Wirst du es ihnen sagen?"

"Gibst irgendeinen Grund dafür? Es ist ja nicht so als ob mein Vater uns in die Berge begleiten wird und ich bezweifle sehr, dass er zur Hochzeit kommt. Es ist ja nicht _meine_ Hochzeit. Er wird nicht da sein...ich glaube nicht einmal, dass er kommen würde, wenn es meine Hochzeit _wäre_," stellte Summer fest.

"Und deine Mutter?" fragte Seth vorsichtig.

"Ich habe sie seit...wie lange ist das her...seit der dritten Klasse nicht mehr gesehen. Und seit dem Highschool Abschluss habe ich auch nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Sie ist kein Thema."

"Ok, in Ordnung. Wollte nur fragen. Ich meine…ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich dachte nur dass...vergiss es, und deine Stiefmutter?"

"Denkst du ich würde es ihr erzählen wenn ich _tatsächlich_ verlobt wäre?" fragte Summer ironisch.

"Richtig. Dann wäre das also auch geklärt...bist du dir sicher, dass du deinen Dad nicht informieren willst...nur für alle Fälle?"

"Wenn's dir dann besser geht...ich werde ihm eine Nachricht bei seiner Sekretärin hinterlassen."

Sandy und Kirsten tauschten mitfühlende Blicke.

"Soll ich versuchen ihn zu erreichen? Ich werde ihm das Ganze erklären. Ich werde ihm sagen er soll dich anrufen," bot Sandy an.

"Wenn du willst, aber du musst das nicht tun...aber wenn du es willst."

"Ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

"Viel Glück," antwortete Summer.

"Sandy, sie wissen nicht worauf sie sich da einlassen," seufzte Kirsten, als sie und Sandy allein in der Küche standen.

"Ich habe das Gefühl...Summer etwas mehr als Seth."

"Deshalb ist sie auch ein wenig skeptischer. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht woher sie diese Idee haben."

"Ich auch nicht Liebling. Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ich hoffe nur ,dass sie sich nicht noch mehr verletzen, als sie es schon früher getan haben," sagte Kirsten traurig.

"Ich weiß. Dass hoffe ich auch."

"Und du lässt sie einfach! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Hör zu, Kirsten-," fing Sandy an.

"Und die arme Summer...alles was sie jetzt braucht, ist sich noch einmal das Herz brechen zu lassen. Seth hat es schon einmal getan. Ich habe nur Angst, dass sie es zu weit treiben und sich dann gegenseitig verletzen. Ich meine hast du gehört was sie über ihren Vater gesagt hat? Es bricht mir das Herz. Sie hatte schon genug Probleme vor dieser blöden Idee. Sandy, dieses Mädchen ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Sie war die letzten sechs Jahren über Weihnachten hier. Sie ist ein Teil der Familie. Sie ist es seit sie und Seth in der Highschool zusammen waren. Sogar als sie sich getrennt hatten war sie immer noch hier. Er wird sie wieder verletzen und merkt es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal," gestand Kirsten mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Dass kannst du nicht sagen...dass weißt du nicht."

"Sandy! Sie ist immer noch in ihn verliebt! Glaubst du wirklich, dass so zu tun als ob sie mit ihm verlobt wäre und total verliebt spielen wird nicht schwer für sie? Und was ist wenn die zwei Wochen vorbei sind? Was ist wenn Seth findet es ist Zeit wieder nur Freunde zu sein? Glaubst du dass sie das will?"

"Glaubst du denn dass er es will?" konterte Sandy.

"Meinst du?"

"Nein, ich _meine_ nicht, ich _weiß_ es...er nimmt seine Trennung mit Lauren äußerst locker, oder etwa negativ?"

"Nun-,"

"Nun? Tut er doch. Kannst du dich noch erinnern wie hart seine Trennung von Summer war? Siehst du, es kommt mir komisch vor, wie er über seine Verlobte innerhalb einer Woche hinwegkommt und im Grunde genommen immer noch unter der Trennung von seinem 'Highschool Sweetheart' leidet. Wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen kann. Liebling, unser Sohn ist lange nicht so über Summer hinweg, wie er es gerne hätte," erklärte Sandy.

"Also denkst du wir geben ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung?"

"Nach dem Debakel mit Lauren...hast du mir erzählt, dass sie gesagt hat, dass Summer die Schwiegertochter ist die du immer haben wolltest," lächelte Sandy und sah Kirsten fragend an.

"Sandy Cohen, ich glaube du bist klüger als du aussiehst," lächelte Kirsten zurück.

"Ich nehme dass als Kompliment."

"Also zieht ihr das wirklich durch?" fragte Ryan.

"Ryan, du kennst die Nana...und Gram ist etwa zehn Mal so schlimm...ich werde das tun," antwortete Seth.

"Aber das wird nicht einfach...wir reden hier über Summer."

"Ich weiß. Also sollte es nicht so schwer werden. Ich meine ich kenne sie bereits sehr gut und sie kennt mich. Meine Eltern kennen sie. Du kennst sie. Marissa kennt sie. Ich- Ich kenne sie einfach. Es wird schon nicht schiefgehen."

"Ja…du kennst sie. Du kennst aber auch das Gefühl…wie es ist sie zu lieben. Ich sage nicht, dass es nicht einfach wird etwas vorzuspielen. Ich sage dass es schwer wird...nicht nur zu spielen." antwortete Ryan.

"Nein, Mann, das ist genau dass, wo ihr alle falsch liegt. Wir sind jetzt Freunde. Was wir hatten liegt schon sehr weit zurück, und jetzt sind wir Freunde...Kein Problem."

Ryan schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf Seth einen seiner berühmten Seitenblicke zu.

"Mit diesem Blick sagst du sehr viel aus," bemerkte Seth. "Aber hör zu, wenn du Recht hast, was ich nicht sage, also wenn du Recht hast...dann werde ich mich dann darum kümmern, wenn es aktuell ist. Ich werde mich jetzt nicht darum sorgen."

"Du steckst da bis zum Hals drin. Ihr Beide."

"Danke für deinen Rat, Ryan, aber ich glaube es wird alles gut gehen."

"Ja klar, Mann."

"Sum, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Marissa.

"Offensichtlich gar nicht's," anwortete Summer verzweifelt.

"Offensichtlich."

"Coop, warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt es sei eine schlechte Idee?"

"Habe ich ja versucht, aber du warst zu beschäftigt auf Seth's Hundeblick reinzufallen," seufzte Marissa.

"Ich weiß," gestand Summer mit einem Schmollen.

"Sieh nur worauf du dich da eingelassen hast. Und jetzt gibt's kein zurück mehr."

"Ich weiß."

"Also...was wirst du jetzt machen?"

"Ehrlich? Ich werde zu Gott beten, dass es schnell vorüber geht," antwortete Summer.

"Das schauspielern oder Herz brechen?"

"Beides."

**Das Beste...es geht gleich weiter! **


	18. Die Nana & Gram

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

_Am Tag vor dem großen Ausflug in die Berge._

"Also wer begleitet mich zum Flughafen?" fragte Sandy.

Er wurde nur von allen angestarrt.

"Seth?"

"Sorry, würde ja gerne, aber ich muss...ähm...nein," antwortete Seth.

"Ryan?"

"Ich wollte eigentlich...ähm...schauen ob Marissa fertig ist," antwortete Ryan.

"Kirsten? Meine geliebte Ehefrau?" versuchte Sandy es noch einmal.

"Ich muss...meine Haare neu frisieren."

"Komm schon, Seth," bat Sandy.

"Es tut mir Leid, Dad, aber ich muss...Summer anrufen," endlich fand er die passende Ausrede.

"Also gut, ich bin in einer halben Stunde zurück."

"Ich hole Marissa," sagte Ryan nachdem Sandy weg war.

"In Ordnung. Versuch hier zu sein bevor Sandy und unsere...ähm...Gäste ankommen," antwortete Kirsten.

"Ok."

"Ich rufe Summer an," sagte Seth und ging die Treppen hinauf.

Seth wählte ihre Nummer.

"Hallo?"

"Summer, ich bin's."

"Hey Cohen, was ist los?"

"Ryan ist gerade auf dem Weg um Marissa abzuholen und ich dachte, dass du gleich mit ihnen kommen könntest...du weißt schon...um die Nana und Gram zu treffen, und so," sagte Seth nervös.

"Sicher. Coop hat schon angerufen dass sie mich abholt."

"Ok."

"Sonst noch etwas?" fragte Summer.

"Nun...ähm...versuch...versuch gut auszusehen...du weißt schon. Einfach...lässig, aber gut," stammelte Seth.

"Cohen, ich bin in Newport aufgewachsen. Ich weiß wie ich mich anziehen muss. Ist sozusagen eine Gabe. Ok? Lässig und trotzdem stylisch ist genau mein Ding. Bleib locker, ich meine komm schon…wenn du dass bis jetzt nicht von mir wusstest, dann kennst du mich überhaupt nicht," zog ihn Summer auf.

"Genau...wusste ich...ich wollte nur...ich weiß nicht."

"Du willst alles perfekt haben…keine Sorge. Verstehe ich total. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Ich verspreche umwerfend auszusehen," kicherte Summer.

"Ok," grinste Seth, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Summer wusste dass er lächelte und dass brachte sie zum lächeln.

"Ok. Bis später dann," sagte Summer endlich.

"Summer, warte!"

"Was?"

"Ich wollte dir noch danken. Danke...dass du das für mich tust...es bedeutet mir viel," erklärte Seth.

"Kein Problem. Also ähm, Chino ist hier. Bin gleich da," antwortete Summer.

"Ok, bye."

"Bis gleich," sagte Summer und legte mit einem Lächeln auf.

"Fertig?" fragte Ryan die beiden Mädchen.

"Denke schon," antwortete Marissa und nahm seine Hand.

Summer nickte und folgte den Beiden zur Tür.

"So...bist du bereit für den ersten offiziellen Tag als Seth Cohens Verlobte?" fragte Ryan.

"Sehr witzig, Chino."

"Ich meine es ernst. Bist du nervös?"

"Nein. Aber ich werde es bald, wenn du nicht aufhörst," schmollte Summer.

"In Ordnung, Sorry."

"Wie auch immer."

"Hallo zusammen," begrüßte sie Kirsten.

"Hi," lächelte Marissa.

"Hey," sagte Summer.

"Summer, ja...ich stimme dir zu," sagte Seth und begutachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuss.

"Hör auf mich auszuchecken, Cohen."

"Mein Fehler. Du- du siehst...toll aus, Roberts."

"Nun…wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht," grinste Summer.

Seth lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ihr seht beide wundervoll aus," sagte Kirsten zu Marissa und Summer.

"Danke, Kirsten," sagte Marissa geschmeichelt.

"Du siehst auch ziemlich scharf aus," fügte Summer an.

"Danke Summer. Ich dachte mir ich sollte versuchen gut auszusehen. Die Nana ist ja bekanntlich keine, die sich mit Beschwerden zurückhält...vor allem nicht, wenn sie mich betreffen."

"Ja...die Nana ist taff," bemerkte Seth.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich," stimmte Ryan zu.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da sind sie ja," murmelte Kirsten als sie ein Auto in der Vorfahrt hörte.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte Ryan Marissa.

Marissa nickte.

"Und du?" fragte Seth Summer.

"Ich bin Schauspielerin Cohen. Ich bin bereit geboren."

"Mom?" fragte Seth Kirsten.

"Ich habe ja keine große Wahl."

"Hallo, wir sind zurück," rief Sandy von der Vordertür.

"Ehrlich Sandy, musst du so schreien," hörte man die Nana.

"Ha...es ist Zeit," sagte Seth und stand auf.

Summer schaute ihn neugierig an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Ich hasse diese Hitze. Kalifornien! Warum hat du mir nicht gesagt, dass hier 40 Grad sind, Sandy?" fragte die Nana als sie ihren Mantel aufhängte.

"Entschuldige, Mom."

"Sophie, hör auf ihn so zu nerven," verteidigte Sandy eine weiche, aber schon sehr zittrige Stimme.

"Entschuldige, Mutter," antwortete die Nana als sie ins Wohnzimmer traten.

"Nana," grinste Seth.

"Sethela," lächelte ihm die Nana entgegen und umarmte ihn. "Wie geht's meinem geliebten Enkel?"

"Großartig. Fantastisch sogar."

"Wundervoll."

"Und Ryan, wie geht's meinem anderen geliebten Enkel?" fragte sie mit Umarmung.

"Gut. Wie geht's dir?" fragte Ryan.

"Mir ist heiß, aber sonst sehr gut," nörgelte Sophie.

"Sophie," wies Gram sie zurecht, als Sandy sie ins Wohnzimmer schob.

"Entschuldige Mutter."

"Gram," lächelte Kirsten.

"Kirsten, Liebling, du siehst strahlend schön aus," antwortete Gram mit einem warmen Lächeln.

"Danke."

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr schon Bekanntschaft gemacht habt mit der Nana. In der ersten Staffel kam sie in einer Episode zu Besuch und brachte alles gehörig durcheinander. Sie ist sehr direkt, schwierig und zickig. Kein schlechter Mensch allerdings. Sie hat Summer in diese Folge als Seth Freundin kennengelernt, und sie sehr gemocht. Marissa hat sie auch kurz gesehen. Gram ist nun das genaue Gegenteil zur Nana...eine sehr liebe Frau, die perfekte Großmutter oder eben Urgrossmutter. Aber beide Frauen haben ein sehr großes Herz. Wie auch immer, Gram verehrt Kirsten, die Nana ist bekanntlich eher kritisch. _

"Sophie, sieht Kirsten nicht wunderbar aus?" fragte Gram mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln.

"Tut sie," antwortete die Nana und lächelte Kirsten sogar an.

Kirsten war geschockt, aber brachte ein "Danke" heraus.

"Ich bringe eure Taschen für heute Nacht ins Gästezimmer. Unser Flug startet morgen Mittag," sagte Sandy und ging wieder hinaus zum Auto.

"Wir haben zwei kleine Übernachtungstaschen mitgebracht. Meine ist die aus Leder und Gram's ist die kleinere gescheckte," rief ihm die Nana hinterher.

"Krieg ich keine Umarmung von meinen Urgroßkindern oder meiner Enkelin?" fragte Gram.

Kirsten umarmte Gram, gefolgt von Ryan und Seth.

"Wollt ihr uns nicht noch mit diesen wunderschönen jungen Damen bekannt machen?" fragte die Nana.

"Natürlich," antwortete Seth.

"Nun?" fragte Gram neugierig, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Das ist meine Verlobte, Marissa. Ich glaube, du hast sie schon einmal getroffen, Nana," machte Ryan den Anfang.

"Ah ja, Marissa Cooper. Das Mädchen von Nebenan. Du siehst bezaubernd aus wie immer," antwortete die Nana und umarmte Marissa.

"Marissa Cooper?" fragte Gram.

"Ja," antwortete Marissa mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Wundervoll dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich habe schon so viel über dich gehört," antwortete Gram, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu einer Umarmung runter.

Dann war es wieder still und jeder wartete darauf, dass Seth Summer vorstellte. Doch er stand einfach gedankenverloren da.

"Oh, und das ist Summer," sagte Seth endlich und zeigte auf Summer.

"Hi," antwortete Summer scheu.

"Also du bist Seth' Verlobte?" fragte die Nana skeptisch.

Summer kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und nickte mit einem Lächeln.

"Warst du nicht diejenige, die-," fing die Nana an.

Seth räusperte sich, "Nana, du, ähm, du hast Summer schon kennengelernt. Am Passahfest...und auf der Abschlussfeier...vonm Highschool...und vom College...und ähm...Chrismukkah, einige Male."

"Das weiß ich, Liebes. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass sie diejenige ist, mit der du verlobt bist."

"Jep, Summer...meine Verlobte, Summer," grinste Seth nervös.

"Cohen," sagte Summer ungeduldig.

"Ja?"

"Hör auf zu faseln."

"Ok," lächelte Seth als Summer seine Hand in ihre nahm.

"Also du bist Seth' Verlobte?" fragte die Nana nochmals.

"Ja. Vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig erklären," sagte Summer, als sie realisierte ,dass die Nana ihnen die Geschichte nicht abkaufte.

"Wir haben noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen und schon ist es zu Ende," wisperte Seth in Panik.

Summer drückte seine Hand und tätschelte mit der anderen Hand die seine um die Aktion zu verdecken.

"Seth, ich weiß du liebst es diese Geschichte zu erzählen, aber lass mich dieses Mal," sagte Summer mit einem Zwinkern.

"In Ordnung."

"Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"

"Meine Füsse bringen mich um," antwortete die Nana und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Summer zog Seth zur Couch und setzte sich zwischen ihn und die Nana. Kirsten rollte Gram mehr in die Mitte des Raums und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Ryan und Marissa setzten sich in den 'Love Seat'.

"Wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, haben Seth und ich uns für eine Weile getrennt," fing Summer an. "Und vermutlich hast du Lauren in New York getroffen."

"Genau, ich dachte du wärst mit ihr-, fing die Nana an, hörte aber von selbst auf. "Tut mir Leid, erzähl weiter."

"Kein Problem. Das dachte ich auch...Seth und Lauren hatten eine sehr feste Beziehung. Und sie kamen hierher zu Besuch...und ich glaube genau dass war es, was ich brauchte, um aufzuwachen um zu realisieren, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte mit dem Ende unserer Beziehung...und dass ich nicht wollte, dass er mit jemand anderem zusammen war...Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein," erklärte Summer, mit zitternden Knien.

"Also Seth...warst du verlobt mit-," fing die Nana wieder an.

"Sophie also wirklich...lass sie die Geschichte erzählen," unterbrach sie Gram.

"Entschuldige. Erzähl weiter."

"Ist ok. Ähm, nun Seth war mit Lauren zusammen und ich- ähm…nun…" Summer gingen die Lügen aus.

"Summer hat mir ihre Gefühle gestanden. Und ich habe realisiert, dass ich auch nicht mit jemandem anderen zusammen sein wollte," fuhr Seth weiter fort, legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten, aber es sah aus wie eine Geste aus Zuneigung. "Also haben ich und Lauren Schluss gemacht- wir sind jetzt gute Freunde- sie hat meine Gefühle für Summer verstanden...und-," nun gingen Seth die Ideen aus.

Zum Glück sprang Summer für Seth ein, "Und hier sind wir. Ein paar Wochen nach seiner Trennung hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten wolle. Wie hätte ich Nein sagen können?" fragte Summer mit einem Grinsen, und streichelte sanft über Seth' Arm.

"Du bist doch eine Schauspielerin, nicht wahr?" fragte die Nana.

"Ja," antwortete Summer unsicher.

"Ich habe dich in einigen Magazinen gesehen. Aber in Realität bist du tatsächlich noch schöner."

"Danke."

"Darum kommst du mir so bekannt vor," sagte Gram plötzlich.

Summer lachte erleichtert.

"Kirsten, was wirst du nur tun...jetzt wo deine Jungs erwachsen und bald auch verheiratet sind?" fragte die Nana.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt mir als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als sie beide vor dem Fernseher Playstation spielten."

"Das_ war_ gestern," lachte Summer.

"Ist sie nicht witzig?" fragte Seth, legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.

"Ganz ruhig, Cohen. Du wirst dir wehtun, wenn du mich noch fester drückst."

"Wie denn, Liebling?"

"Ich werde dir wehtun, wenn du mich noch fester hältst."

Seth streckte ihr die Zunge heraus...Summer tat dasselbe in seine Richtung.

"Sie sind beide sehr reif für ihr Alter," witzelte Ryan.

"So kommt's mir auch vor," lachte die Nana.

"Darum sind sie wie für einander gemacht," grinste Marissa.

Summer warf Marissa einen kurzen bösen Blick zu, nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass niemand ihn sehen würde. Marissa ignorierte Summer und grinste weiter.

"Also, wer hat Hunger?" fragte Sandy als er zurück kam aus dem Gästezimmer.

"Was gibts denn, Liebes?" fragte Gram.

"Ich glaube Take – Out."

"Take – Out?" fragte die Nana angeekelt.

"Was würdest du denn vorschlagen, Mutter?"

"Ja, Sophie, was würdest du vorschlagen?" fragte Gram und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

"Take – Out wäre super," antwortete die Nana.

"Ich helfe dir damit," sagte Kirsten und folgte Sandy in die Küche.

"Also, was bestellen wir?" fragte Sandy Kirsten.

"Ist egal. Aber ich muss sagen, es ist nett wenn Gram hier ist um deine Mutter im Zaun zu halten."

"Das macht sie richtig gut, nicht wahr?"

Kirsten nickte.

**Vielen Dank an Gini fürs Überarbeiten!**

**Freue mich auf Reviews...**


	19. SummerWorld

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

"Und Ryan, Marissa...seit ihr aufgeregt wegen der kommenden Woche?" fragte Gram.

Marissa und Ryan schauten sich an und lächelten.

"Sehr," antwortete Ryan.

"Kann's kaum noch erwarten," fügte Marissa an.

Ryan nahm ihre Hand und sie grinste ihn an.

"Und ihr zwei?" fragte die Nana.

"Was ist mit uns?" fragte Seth.

"Habt ihr schon ein Datum festgesetzt?"

"Nun...ähm...weißt du...äh," stotterte Seth.

"Übersetzt heißt das soviel wie, noch nicht, aber wir arbeiten daran," lachte Summer und verdrehte die Augen.

"Genau."

"Wir haben italienisch bestellt. Ich hoffe das ist allen Recht," sagte Kirsten, als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam.

"Das ist gut," antwortete Summer für alle.

"Genau," lachte Seth.

Summer schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm, "Halt die Klappe, Cohen."

"Au!"

"Du Memme. Ich hab dich nicht mal dolle geschlagen."

"Du bist sehr stark für eine so kleine Person," antwortete Seth und hielt sich den Arm.

"Dir geht's doch gut. Es war nicht doll," sagte Summer noch einmal und sah in herausfordernd an.

"Doch war es. Du hättest mir beinahe den Arm gebrochen," schmollte Seth weiter.

"Du bist so ein Waschlappen," sagte Summer und schlug ihn noch einmal.

Dieses Mal packte er ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich. Seth schlang beide Arme um sie und fing dann an sie zu kitzeln.

"Cohen, hör auf," kreischte Summer.

"Entschuldige Summer. Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich nicht recht verstanden," fragte Seth nach und kitzelte sie weiter.

"Hör auf. Bitte. Hör auf," lachte Summer.

Kirsten lächelte das Pärchen wissend an.

"Bitte hört auf," grinste Marissa.

"Wie war das Marissa? Willst du dass Ryan dich auch kitzelt? Bist du eifersüchtig?" lachte Seth, der immer noch mit Summer beschäftigt war.

"Nein," rief Marissa.

"Ich weiß nicht. Hat sich fast so angehört. Willst du das ich dich kitzle?" fragte Ryan mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

"Nein," sagte Marissa als Ryan langsam auf sie zu kam. "Nein, Ryan, Nein."

Ryan fing an sie zu kitzeln.

"Jungs, hört auf," kreischte Summer zwischen Gekicher.

"Bitte," flehte Marissa auch zwischen Gelächter.

"Sophie, warum helfen du und Kirsten mir nicht das Badezimmer zu finden," schlug Gram mit einem Zwinkern vor.

"Mutter," antwortete die Nana.

"Sophie."

"Ok,…also los zum Badezimmer," sagte die Nana und die drei liessen die zwei jungen Paare im Wohnzimmer alleine.

Schon sehr bald wurde aus dem Kitzeln eine Knutsch Session von Ryan und Marissa. Seth lehnte sich näher zu Summer hinab. Sie hörte auf zu quitschen. Er kam immer näher und sie schloss ihre Augen, wartete auf das Gefühl seiner Lippen. Er kniete sich noch näher, Summer blieb regungslos. Sie atmete nicht einmal.

"Wir müssen das glaubhaft machen, nicht wahr?" fragte Seth und sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

Summer's Augen schoßen auf.

"Was?"

"Wenn wir sie glauben machen wollen, dass wir verlobt sind, müssen wir es glaubhaft rüberbringen," erklärte Seth und zeigte auf Ryan und Marissa die sich küssten.

"Wir wollen ja überzeugend sein," stimmte Summer ihm zu, ihr Herz raste.

"Und wenn sie so über einander herfallen, dann..."

Summer's Augen weiteten sich in Schock und Panik. Sie atmete immer unruhiger...aber nicht unruhig genug, dass Seth es fühlen konnte. Er kam ihr noch ein Stückchen näher und ihr Herz zersprang beinahe.

'_Er wird mich küssen! JA! Warte, nein! Glaubt er dass ich mich einfach so an ihn ranschmeisse, nur weil ich zustimmte, seine Verlobte zu spielen? Ich kann das nicht tun, auch wenn ich es wirklich will. Küss mich doch endlich! Warte! Versucht er meine Gefühle für ihn auszunutzen? Dass lasse ich nicht zu!' _Summer's Gedanken rasten.

"Dann was, Cohen? Glaubst du dass ich mit dir rummache, wenn niemand hier ist, dem wir das Ganze vorspielen?" fragte Summer wütend und stieß ihn von sich.

Ryan und Marissa lösten sich voneinander bei Summer's wütendem Ausbruch.

"Nein. Ich sagte nur, dass wir Ryan und Marissa zusehen sollten, wie sie sich verhalten und dann versuchen ein wenig mehr wie sie zu sein. Ich habe keine Knutsch Session mit dir vorgeschlagen," verteidigte sich Seth.

"Gut, dass würde ich nämlich nicht machen," gab Summer zurück.

"Gut, ich würde nicht wollen das du es machst."

"Gut."

"Gut."

"Seit ihr fertig?" fragte Ryan plötzlich.

"Was?" fragte Seth und Summer gleichzeitig und schauten ihn böse an.

"Ich meine ja nur, dass ihr besser leise seit. Wenn ihr noch lauter schreit, ist das Ganze zu Ende bevor es begonnen hat," antwortete Ryan.

"Wir sind fertig," antwortete Summer für sich und Seth.

Seth seufzte. Summer sah ihn böse an.

"Also...wer ist hungrig?" fragte Marissa, stand auf und ging zur Küche.

"Ich," antwortete Ryan und folgte ihr.

Seth stand auf. Summer blieb sitzen und verschränkte wütend ihre Arme.

"Bleibst du da jetzt den ganzen Tag sitzen und bist sauer auf mich, ohne Grund, oder kommst du in die Küche und bist freundlich während wir auf unser Essen warten?" fragte Seth.

"Humph." Summer stand auf und stampfte wütend hinter Seth Richtung Küche. Als sie die Küche betraten, hatte sie plötzlich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seth sah sie neugierig an, als sie glücklich an ihm vorbei ging und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde sie nie verstehen.

Als Sandy mit dem Essen kam, waren alle in der Küche. Summer saß mit Kirsten am Tisch und schaute sich mit ihr die neuste Ausgabe der Vogue an. Marissa redete angeregt mit Gram, die wie immer grinste. Die Nana besprach mit Ryan die Details für die nächste Woche. Seth stand mit Ryan und der Nana da, hörte aber nicht zu. Seth war in seiner eigenen Welt, eine, die sich momentan vollkommen auf Summer konzentrierte.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört hat, was ich gerade zu ihm gesagt habe," lächelte die Nana und deutete auf Seth.

"Er ist in seiner eigenen Welt...wie üblich," grinste Ryan.

"Summer-World," lachte die Nana.

Summer blickte vom Magazin auf und ertappte Seth dabei wie er sie anstarrte. Sie fühlte wie ihre Wangen erröteten und senkte ihre Augen, während sie anfing zu lächeln. Seth sah sie weiter an und ein Lächeln breitete sich auch auf seine Lippen aus. Summer blickte ihm nochmals direkt in die Augen und dieses Mal strahlte sie ihn an. Er grinste breit zurück. Kirsten sah ebenfalls vom Magazin auf, sah den Blickwechsel zwischen Summer und Seth und kehrte sich dann lächelnd wieder der Zeitung zu.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Später an diesem Abend._

"In einem Moment gehen sie einander an die Gurgel und ich frage mich wer wen zuerst umbringt. Und im nächsten Moment strahlen sie sich gegenseitig über den ganzen Raum an. Ich schnalle das einfach nicht," sagte Ryan zu Marissa.

"Ich auch nicht. Ich glaube das ist der Punkt. Niemand schnallt das, außer die Beiden. Genau darum sind sie füreinander bestimmt," antwortete Marissa.

"Nun, ich bezweifle dass irgendjemand uns versteht."

"Wie sind wir denn schwer zu verstehen? Wir sind ineinander verliebt. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen mit dir zu streiten, weil ich tausend andere Dinge mit dir tun kann..." grinste Ryan.

"Dass kann ich verstehen," kicherte Marissa. "Ich glaube einfach, dass die Beiden es genießen miteinander zu streiten oder so."

"Ja...ich wette 20 Mäuse darauf, dass der Genuss miteinander zu streiten sie Ende Woche in Aspen ins Bett bringt...zusammen," lachte Ryan.

"Glaubst du wirklich?"

"Natürlich. Wir reden hier von Summer und Seth. Die können doch die Hände nicht voneinander lassen, vor allem nicht wenn sie sich streiten. Und wir wissen doch alle, dass je mehr Zeit sie auf engem Raum – sagen wir zum Beispiel ein Hotelzimmer – miteinander verbringen müssen, desto mehr werden sie sich in die Haare kriegen."

Marissa schüttelte ihren Kopf und fing an zu lachen, "20 Mäuse, ja?"

Ryan nickte.

"Abgemacht. Ich glaube wir haben eine Wette, Mr. Atwood," grinste Marissa.

"Ich glaube da haben sie Recht, Mrs. schon bald Atwood."

**Gini und ich waren sehr fleissig in den letzten Tagen, was für euch bedeutet, dass es jetzt jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel zu lesen gibt! **


	20. Die Grinch Anspielung

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

"Bist du sicher, dass du alles hast? Ich meine ich glaube, dass du tatsächlich noch etwas in deiner Wohnung zurückgelassen hast," sagte Seth sarkastisch als er Summer's Taschen in den Wagen lud.

"Ah du bist so witzig, Cohen, zum Schreien komisch. Du musst wissen, dass man als eine öffentliche Person immer gut aussehen muss, weil die Leute dass von einem erwarten. Man muss das richtige Outfit mit den passenden Accessoires tragen. Ich kann ja nicht exakt vorplanen, was ich an welchem Tag trage, weil Pläne sich öfters ändern. Ich muss auf alles vorbereitet sein," erklärte Summer und rollte mit den Augen.

"Eine öffentliche Person muss immer auf alles vorbereitete sein," wiederholte Seth und rollte ebenfalls mit den Augen.

"Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe, du bist so ein Arsch, Cohen."

"Und das magst doch an mir."

"Hättest du wohl gerne. Meistens brauche ich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um mich davon abzuhalten, dich zu erwürgen," sagte Summer mit süßer Stimme.

"Du bist so liebenswert."

"Ich weiß. Ich meine, ich kann dich überhaupt nicht ausstehen und trotzdem helfe ich dir durch die ganze Sache. Du schuldest mir was, Cohen."

"Tue ich wohl wirklich...vor allem weil du mich ja so hasst," zwinkerte Seth.

"Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich dich hasse. Ich würde es verachten nennen...da ist ein Unterschied. Aber nicht das es dir jetzt zu Kopf steigt...du bist immer noch die Nummer 1 auf meiner Hitliste."

"Solange ich die Nummer 1 bei dir bin...dann ist ja alles gut."

"Nun du bist meine Nummer 1...wenn's darum geht jemanden umzubringen," sagte Summer und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

"Ist doch egal. Ich bin immer noch die Nummer 1."

"Du bist auch immer noch ein Idiot."

"Ah, das ist so süss, Liebling. Ich liebe es wenn du Spitznamen wie Idiot, Waschlappen und Arschgesicht gebrauchst. Es zeigt mir, wie wichtig ich dir bin," grinste Seth.

"Wie auch immer, Cohen," sagte Summer und hielt ihm den "Stinkefinger" entgegen.

"Weißt du, dass ist noch immer mein persönlicher Liebling," sagte Seth ernst.

"Mein Mittelfinger?" fragte Summer beiläufig um ihn zu ärgern.

"Du weißt was ich meine, Sum."

"Ja," sagte sie leise. "Weiß ich."

"Schlägt Sethie, wann auch immer," antwortete Seth und spielte darauf an, dass Summer Lauren immer schlagen wird.

"Kein Scheiss. Sethie ist ein veralteter Spitzname," spottete Summer und versuchte, die Gefühle für ihn zu unterdrücken. Sie konnte sich nicht wieder in ihn verlieben...auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nie damit aufgehört hat.

Seth lächelte, "Moment ruiniert, Roberts."

"Welcher Moment?" konterte Summer mit einem Grinsen.

Seth grinste zurück und sie strahlte ihn an.

"War das schon wieder ein Moment? Oder grinst du immer wie ein Idiot?" lachte Summer.

Kirsten und Gram kamen unbemerkt nach draußen.

"Nochmals wegen den Spitznamen. Hör auf. Du machst mich verrückt. Ich kann mich nicht beherrschen, wenn du mich nach diesen Dingen benennst," sagte Seth und lud die letzte Tasche in den Wagen.

"Egal."

"Oh...Egal...vollständige Sätze, Summer. Die meisten Leute benutzen Sätze um miteinander zu kommunizieren."

"Ich schwöre, eines Tages werde ich dir schwere körperliche Verletzungen zufügen," drohte Summer und rollte mit den Augen.

"Solange du meinen Körper berührst," grinste Seth und hob verführerisch die Augenbrauen.

"Oh mein Gott! Ew! Beherrsch dich, Cohen. Ich würde dich noch nicht einmal mit einem 39 Fuss langem Pfosten berühren."

"39 ½ Fuss lang. Wenn du schon eine Grinch Anspielung machst, dann wenigstens richtig."

"Grinch Anspielung?"

"Ach, vergiss es," seufzte Seth.

"Und wie kommen wir heute miteinander aus?" fragte Gram plötzlich.

"Gram! Du hast mich erschreckt!" kreischte Seth.

"Offensichtlich. Und wie geht's euch beiden heute?" fragte Kirsten amüsiert.

"Großartig, wunderbar. Uns geht's super," Seth setzte seine Grimasse auf.

"Außer, nun ja Cohen hier...er ist ein Idiot. Aber das ist ja nichts neues," fügte Summer an und tätschelte seine Schulter.

"Summer," zischte Seth leise.

"Nur keine falsche Scheu, Cohen. Ich scherze ja nur."

"Ich find's nicht lustig."

"Ja, das ist, weil du keinen Humor hast," grinste Summer.

Gram und Kirsten schmunzelten beide.

"_Ich_ habe keinen Humor? Ich bin bei weitem der Humorvollste hier," antwortete Seth.

"Ja klar...der Humorvollste...jetzt hör lieber auf bevor du dir wehtust, Süsser," sagte Summer affektiert.

"Süsser? Zuerst bin ich ein Idiot aber jetzt ein Süsser?"

"Nun ich will ja nicht, das deine Familie mitbekommt, wie sehr ich dich verabscheue."

"Du verabscheust mich? Mann das wird ja immer besser. Ich bin ein Idiot und du hasst mich. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll," antwortete Seth.

"Ich weiß und das nächste was du hören wirst...ich werde sagen ich sei nicht mal richtig mit dir verlobt," fügte Summer an.

Seth warf ihr einen geschockten Blick zu, Kirsten musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

"Streitet ihr euch immer so?" fragte Gram mit einem Grinsen.

"Immer," antwortete Summer.

"Es ist kein Streiten. Es ist Flirten. So kommunizieren wir," verteidigte Seth.

"Es ist _überhaupt_ kein Flirten. Aber du hast Recht, so kommunizieren wir."

"Ich glaube, du siehst es als Lebensaufgabe mich zu quälen," seufzte Seth.

"Da hast du Recht."

"Und du steckst für immer darin fest," fügte Gram grinsend hinzu.

"Worauf lasse ich mich da nur ein?" fragte Seth.

"Nur auf das Beste in deinem Leben," antwortete Summer.

Seth sah sie neugierig an und fing dann an zu lächeln. Summer lächelte verlegen zurück.

"Du musst doch nicht gleich rot werden, Liebes. Du heiratest. Das sollte das Allerbeste in euren beiden Leben sein," sagte Gram und tätschelte Summer's Arm.

Summer nickte.

"Ja. Sieh es ein. Ich bin der beste Idiot dem du je begegnen wirst," grinste Seth.

"Nun...das ist ein Gedanke," antwortete Summer sarkastisch.

"Danke. Ich liebe deine Art deine Gefühle zu zeigen."

"Oh, nun komm schon, Cohen. Ich würde dich kein Idiot nennen, wenn du mir nicht so wichtig wärst."

"Cohen," sagte Gram plötzlich.

Summer und Seth schauten sie beide verdutzt an.

"Tut mir Leid. Aber wie wirst du ihn nennen, wenn du eine Cohen bist?" fragte Gram.

"Ich- nun- ,darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht," stotterte Summer.

"Da hat sie Recht. Soll ich dich dann auch Cohen nennen?" fragte Seth und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Darüber werden wir uns später Gedanken machen."

"Das ist wahr. Jetzt solltet ihr euch ganz aufs planen eurer Hochzeit konzentrieren," stimmte Gram Summer zu.

"Genau. Wir sollte uns auf Ryan und Marissa's Hochzeit konzentrieren," sagte Seth nervös.

"Ihr müsst auch anfangen eure Eigene zu planen," blieb Gram beharrlich.

"Nun- ich- ähm- ich denke- ähm," stotterte nun Seth.

"Nur keine Sorge, Liebes. Mein Ehemann war auch kein großer Hochzeitsplaner," versicherte Gram Summer, die sie nur anlächelte.

"Also warum gehen wir nicht nochmals nachsehen, ob du wirklich alles eingepackt hast," schlug Seth Summer vor.

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan," sagte Summer, erleichtert das die unangenehme Hochzeit Konversation zu Ende war.

"Großartig. Meine Dame?" fragte Seth und hielt Summer seinen Arm hin.

"Neununddreissig Fuss Pfosten, Cohen. Nur mit einem neununddreissig Fuss langem Pfosten," grinste Summer und lief an ihm vorbei.

"Neununddreissigeinhalb, Summer," zog Seth sie auf, lief ihr hinterher und sie nahm seinen Arm.

"Sie erinnern mich an dich und Sandy, als ihr verlobt wart," sagte Gram und sah den Beiden hinterher.

"Mich auch," antwortete Kirsten.

"Er liebt sie wirklich," sagte Gram wie in Trance.

"Ja tut er."

"Und sie fühlt genau dasselbe. Ich sehe es jedes Mal wenn sie sich ansehen."

"Ich weiß. Ich auch."

"Ryan und Marissa auch. Es ist immer in den Augen, weißt du. Das ist etwas was man nicht vorspielen kann. Wenn es da ist, ist es da. Und es gibt nicht's dagegen, außer mitzumachen," lächelte Gram.

"Ich glaube du hast Recht," antwortete Kirsten. 'Ich wünschte nur Seth und Summer würden das auch endlich merken,' dachte sie.

"Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich habe hier eine Verpflichtung!" schrie Summer in ihr Telefon. "Oh also habe ich jetzt eine Verpflichtung dir gegenüber? Ich werde sie erfüllen, nach meiner Reise!"

"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Marissa Seth und Ryan die mit Summer in der Küche standen.

"Jerry," antwortete Seth.

"Oh...alles klar."

"Weißt du was, Jerry? Ich habe genug davon zu hören, wie du jeden Tag meinen Arsch rettest! Wenn ich ein so schrecklicher Klient bin, warum behältst du mich? Wenn es so schwer ist mit mir zu arbeiten, warum tust du´s dann?" fragte Summer wütend.

"Was ist das Problem?" fragte Marissa.

"Er will, dass sie heute Abend ein Interview gibt und morgen nach Aspen fliegt anstatt heute Abend," antwortete Ryan.

"Nein! Du hörst mir zu! Ich bin der erfolgreichste Klient den du hast! Ich reiß mir für dich den Arsch auf! Ich brauche eine Pause! Und ich habe meiner besten Freundin versprochen ihre Brautjungfer zu sein. Ich blase das jetzt nicht ab, nur weil du willst ,dass ich irgend ein verdammtes Radio Interview geben soll!" schrie Summer.

"Ist doch keine große Sache, wenn sie erst Morgen kommt. Ist ja nicht so als ob wir noch große Pläne für heute Abend hätten. Wir checken nur ein," sagte Marissa.

"Coop, das ist lächerlich. Ich komme heute mit euch mit," sagte Summer als sie Marissa's Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. "Ja, genau so, Jerry, ich fliege heute!" sagte Summer bestimmt. "Es ist mir einfach wichtiger! Es sind meine Ferien und ich werde sie nicht opfern, nur weil du was mit dem DJ anfangen willst!"

Marissa schmunzelte über den Spruch ihrer besten Freundin.

"Oh, komm schon, Jerry! Ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass es hier nicht um Publicity geht. Es geht darum dass du Night-Time Natalie total heiss findest," spottete Summer. "Versuchs gar nicht erst! Ok? Ich fahre heute Abend nach Aspen ob es dir passt, oder nicht! Du kannst nicht einfach diese Dinge für mich festsetzen, ohne mich vorher zu fragen und dann erwarten ,dass ich alles stehen und liegen lasse, nur um deinem Terminlan nachzukommen. Es sind meine Ferien!"

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Sandy als er in die Küche kam.

"Jerry will das Summer noch eine Nacht hier bleib,t um ein Interview zu geben und uns dann morgen nachfliegt. Sie hat ihm abgesagt," antwortete Ryan.

"Oh. Ok."

"Dieses Gespräch ist zu Ende. Du willst ihr ein gutes Interview besorgen? Lad sie zum Essen ein und lass sie dich interviewen, der Mann hinter der Frau. Ich bin hier fertig, Jerry. Pass auf dich auf, während ich weg bin…ja, ich werde mich benehmen," lachte Summer, "Werde ich. Du aber auch. Bis dann…ja ich sehe dich dann auf der Hochzeit. Ok…bis dann, Jerry…Ich leg jetzt auf…viel Glück mit deinem Date...bye," sagte Summer und legte endlich auf.

"Also du kommst mit uns mit?" fragte Seth.

"Natürlich. Jerry stellt sich nur manchmal quer...dann braucht es ein wenig Überzeugungskraft...aber am Ende geht's immer so wie ich es will. Ich bin seine Geldquelle," lächelte Summer.

"Guter Punkt."

**Nächstes Kapitel gehts dann los mit der Reise...**


	21. Die Reise beginnt

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews...! **

"Also wie ist der Schlachtplan?" fragte Seth.

"Nun deine Mom und ich fahren Nana und Gram zum Flughafen und so weit ich weiß, fahren Ryan und Marissa mit Jimmy und Caitlin. Julie und Caleb treffen wir heute Abend in Aspen. Sie kommen direkt von Miami. Er verkürzt seine Geschäftsreise oder so was. Hailey trifft die Beiden in St. Louis. Morgen kommen dann noch Onkel Steve und Katie und ihre Kinder. Tante Shelly und Tom kommen auch Morgen mit ihren Kindern. Ich nehme an du und Summer fahrt zusammen zum Flughafen," erklärte Sandy.

"Ähm...wir haben dass noch nicht wirklich besprochen, aber ich nehme jetzt mal an, da alle andere sowieso schon versorgt sind," fing Summer an.

"Es wäre doch blöd von uns separat zu gehen," fügte Seth an.

"Also fahren wir zusammen. Falls irgendjemand kein Platz mehr hat für die Koffer..." sagte Summer.

"Ah, wäre hilfreich, wenn ihr noch einen von Kirsten's tausend Koffern in euern Wagen nehmen könntet," grinste Sandy.

"Tausend? Ich habe zwei Koffer, Sandy," verteidigte sich Kirsten.

"Zwei überaus große Koffer. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir fahren nur für eine Woche. Du hättest nicht deine gesamte Garderobe einpacken müssen," zog Sandy sie auf.

"Hab ich nicht."

"Schon ok, Mom. Summer hat auch fünfhunderttausend Koffer gepackt," erklärte Seth.

"Hab ich überhaupt nicht! Ich habe drei Koffer gepackt...und einer ist für meine Schuhe!" protestierte Summer.

"Wir fahren nur für eine Woche!" lachte Seth.

"Ich muss gut aussehen während dieser Woche, außer du willst ein hässliches Mädchen an deiner Seite!"

"Oh bitte! Tu nicht so, also hättest du dein ganzes Haus für mich gepackt."

"Ich würde gar nichts für dich packen," sagte Summer schnippisch.

"Oh…du ziehst es also vor nackt für mich zu sein?" fragte Seth grinsend.

"Seth!" riefen Summer und Kirsten gleichzeitig.

"Was? Ich meine ja nur."

"Du bist unglaublich," sagte Summer bevor sie aus dem Raum rauschte.

Seth zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah seine Eltern an.

"Ich habe dasselbe gedacht," sagte auch Sandy mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Sandy!" rief Kirsten aus.

"Hab ich wirklich."

"Du bist unglaublich," sagte Kirsten und verschwand ebenfalls.

"Frauen," sagte Seth und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Erzähl mir davon," antwortete Sandy.

"Ich weiß gar nicht erst wo anfangen."

"Warte nur bis du erst verheiratet bist, es wird schlimmer," sagte Sandy und tätschelte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

"Ich fühle mich als wär ich's schon," antwortete Seth mit einem Seufzer.

"Bleib dran, Sohn. Es ist ihre Aufgabe uns unter Kontrolle zu haben und uns anzuschreien. Aber solange es sie glücklich macht."

"Also wenn anschreien und kontrollieren Frauen glücklich macht, dann ist Summer die glücklichste Frau der Welt."

"Ja, sie fordert Kirsten schon heraus, aber ich glaube deine Mutter schlägt sie."

"Ja, jetzt noch...gib Summer noch ein paar Jahre und dann ist sie ernsthafte Konkurrenz für Mom," lachte Seth.

"Und du bist Konkurrenz für mich, um den Titel des am meisten um den kleinen Finger gewickelten Mann der Welt," grinste Sandy.

"Oh mein Gott, wir werden langsam zu meinen Eltern," stöhnte Seth. "Wenn Summer hier wäre würde sie 'ew' sagen."

"Sieh der Wahrheit ins Auge, du und Summer sind genau wie ich und deine Mutter," sagte Sandy, sah Seth Grimasse und fuhr fort, "Es ist gruselig, ich weiß. Aber es ist es wert."

"Du bist auch rausgestürmt?" fragte Summer.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt er sei unglaublich," sagte Kirsten mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Männer."

"Als ob ich es nicht wüsste."

"Man kann nicht mit ihnen, aber ich glaube auch nicht ohne sie," lachte Summer.

"Wart nur bist du erst verheiratet bist," antwortete Kirsten.

"Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als ob ich's schon wäre. Ich meine ich kümmere mich genug um ihn, um mit ihm verheiratet zu sein."

"Das ist was du tun musst. Du ziehst sie an, du fütterst sie, korrigierst sie und kümmerst dich komplett um sie. Ist unser Job."

"Ich weiß."

"Und außerdem mögen sie es herumkommandiert zu werden. Sie wissen, dass sie nicht für sich selbst sorgen können. Es ist ihre Aufgabe hilflos zu sein. So sind sie glücklicher," lächelte Kirsten.

"Nun solange es sie glücklich macht," antwortete Summer.

"Tut es. Lass dich nicht täuschen von Sandy. Er ist der wahrscheinlich glücklichste Mann der Welt."

"Nun ich glaube Seth wird nur kurz hinter ihm sein," grinste Summer.

"Warte bis du verheiratet bist. Er wird Sandy einholen."

"Heisst das ich werde dich auch einholen?"

"Du wirst die am meisten kontrollierende Frau der Welt sein," grinste Kirsten.

"Seth und ich werden zu dir und Sandy," sagte Summer ungläubig.

"Gruselig, nicht wahr?"

"Ein wenig, ja. Ich würde sagen das hat ein 'ew' verdient."

"Sei nur nicht zu glücklich darüber," lachte Kirsten.

"Entschuldige. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass...nun ich bin lieber so wie du und Sandy als so wie meine Eltern," kicherte Summer.

"Vertrau mir, so wie ich und Sandy zu sein...es ist es wert."

"Ich weiß," nickte Summer.

"Bereit?" fragte Seth Summer als sie ins Auto einstieg.

"So bereit wie ich es jemals sein werde," antwortete Summer.

"Richtig, Aspen wir kommen."

Seth und Summer fuhren aus der Cohen Einfahrt heraus, dicht gefolgt von Sandy und Kirsten's Wagen. Es trafen sich alle wieder am Gate um ins Flugzeug zu steigen.

"Das ist sooo aufregend," schwärmte Marissa.

"Ich weiß. Kann's kaum erwarten," lächelte Ryan und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Noch ein Flug und dann können wir endlich eine Woche ausspannen," seufzte die Nana.

"Sei ein wenig fröhlich, Sophie, Liebes. Du kannst schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Hochzeiten deiner zwei Enkel feiern," lächelte Gram.

"Ich hasse Flugzeuge," murrte Summer.

"Wirklich?" fragte Seth ungläubig.

"Schon immer. Ich meine ich werde überall hinfliegen, aber das heisst nicht, dass ich es genieße."

"Du bist eine komplexe Persönlichkeit."

**Bald wird's spannend...**


	22. Die erste Nacht

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

Sie kamen am Resort an und gingen zum Empfang um einzuchecken.

"Hi, ich bin Sandy Cohen. Ich habe mit ihnen telefoniert," sagte Sandy zu Tanya, der Empfangsdame.

"Mr. Cohen, sie haben einige Zimmer reserviert. Ihres ist ein einzelnes Schlafzimmer 224, richtig?"

"Richtig."

"Hier ist der Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Gepäck wird dann gleich aufs Zimmer gebracht," lächelte Tanya und übergab Sandy und Kirsten ihren Schlüssel.

"Der Nächste," grinste Sandy und ging aus dem Weg.

"Sophie Cohen oder Martina Lawrence," sagte Nana als sie Gram zum Empfang schob.

"Martina Lawrence," antwortete Tanya und gab ihnen den Schlüssel.

"Wer?" fragte Seth mit einem Lachen.

"Du hast doch wohl nicht gedacht Gram sei mein richtiger Name, oder?" grinste Gram.

"Oh, ähm- nein, nein."

"Caleb Nichol," sagte Caleb plötzlich vom hinteren Teil der Gruppe.

"Dad, du hast es geschafft," freute sich Kirsten.

"Natürlich hab ich's geschafft. Caleb Nichol bitte," wandte sich Caleb wieder zu Tanya.

"Ah, ja. Die VIP Suite, Zimmer 802," antwortete Tanya.

"Danke. Lass uns gehen, Ju-Ju," sagte Caleb und nahm ihren Schlüssel.

_(Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass ich euch wahrscheinlich total die Spannung der Show nehme...ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse...Also Caleb und Julie heiraten am Ende der ersten Season. Dass Caleb eine Vorliebe für Spitznamen hat, wissen wir seit 'Kiki', er nennt Julie 'Ju-Ju')_

"Und Hailey, du hast es auch geschafft," sagte Kirsten als sie ihre Schwester bemerkte.

"Ja," lächelte Hailey. "Hailey Nichol."

"Ähm Jimmy Cooper," sagte Jimmy und stand neben ihr.

"Zimmer 216," antwortete Kirsten und gab ihnen den Schlüssel.

"Kommst du zu uns ins Zimmer, Kiddo?" fragte Jimmy Caitlin.

Sie nickte.

"In Ordnung, also lasst uns gehen," sagte Jimmy und sie gingen zum Aufzug.

Hailey sah ihn neugierig an und folgte den Beiden.

_(Ich nehme an das wusstet ihr bereits...Hailey und Jimmy kommen zusammen, bis sie dann nach Japan reist wegen einem Job. Mehr sei hier aber nicht verraten, hier wird angenommen dass sie wieder zueinander gefunden haben.)_

"Marissa Cooper," sagte Marissa als Nächste.

"Es tut mir Leid, vielleicht unter einem anderen Namen?" fragte Tanya.

Marissa schaute sie verwundert an.

"Versuchen Sie's mit Ryan Atwood," zwinkerte Sandy.

Marissa grinste.

"Natürlich, die Honeymoon Suite," antwortete Tanya.

"Was? Ist ein verfrühtes Hochzeitsgeschenk," sagte Sandy unschuldig als Kirsten ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

"Summer Roberts," sagte Summer.

"Die Schauspielerin?" fragte Tanya. "Oh mein Gott! Sie sind- oh mein Gott."

Summer lächelte ein wenig.

"Ähm...eigentlich ist es unter Seth Cohen," redete Sandy plötzlich dazwischen.

Summer drehte sich um und sah ihn geschockt an.

"Ich wollte einfach keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen oder das am Ende Fans den ganzen Tag lang deine Tür belagern, oder so," sagte Sandy und vermied Blickkontakt.

"Tut mir Leid, es ist unter Seth Cohen," sagte Summer schnippisch zu Tanya.

"Die andere Honeymoon Suite," antwortete Tanya mit fragendem Blick.

"Oh Gott," murmelte Summer vor sich hin.

"Oh komm schon. VIP ist schon von meinem Grossvater besetzt und du kannst schliesslich nicht in einem normalen Zimmer wohnen. Mein Dad weiß schließlich, dass du jetzt berühmt bist," sagte Seth und versuchte so die Fragen von Tanya zu vermeiden.

"Natürlich," antwortete Tanya, die die Geschichte offensichtlich abkaufte und gab Summer den Schlüssel.

"Richtig, weil ich ja berühmt bin," murmelte Summer.

"Aber-," fing Gram an.

"Gram, möchtest du dass ich dich und Nana zu eurem Zimmer begleite?" unterbrach Seth sie.

"Nein danke. Das schaffen wir gerade noch," sagte Nana, die es geschnallt hatte und rollte Gram weg.

Summer, Seth, Ryan, Marissa, Sandy und Kirsten waren alle im gleichen Aufzug.

"Ich bin also mit ihm in einem Zimmer?" fragte Summer wütend sobald die Türen sich schlossen.

"Ihre beide wolltet das Ganze glaubhaft machen. Glaubst du wirklich dass ein verlobtes Paar nicht zusammen ein Zimmer haben? Und da ich Ryan und Marissa ein verfrühtes Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht habe...würde ich dasselbe nicht auch für euch tun?" fragte Sandy und kämpfte gegen ein Grinsen an.

"Wir hätten doch einfach sagen können, dass wir nicht an Sex vor der Ehe glauben oder so was," seufzte Summer.

Seth entfuhr ein Lachen.

"Das ist nicht komisch, Seth," zischte Summer.

"Tut mir Leid, aber wir wollten dass wirklich glaubhaft durchziehen," antwortete Seth lachend.

"Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen?"

"Komm schon, Sum. Es ist nur eine Woche und es ist nur...die Honeymoon Suite," sagte Marissa kichernd.

Alle anderen fingen auch an zu grinsen.

"Schön dass ihr das alle so amüsant findet," sagte Summer genervt.

"Komm schon Sum, sei ein wenig fröhlich. Das wird lustig," lächelte Seth.

"Lustig? Glaubst du es macht Spaß vorzuspielen mit _dir_ verlobt zu sein?"

Seth schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Ich schwöre wenn du schnarchst, werde ich dich mit meinem Kissen ersticken," drohte Summer.

"Kann ich das auch tun, wenn du schnarchst?"

"Halt die Klappe, Cohen."

"Ich hoffe ihr benehmt euch," sagte Kirsten.

Die Beiden sahen sie an. Beide dachten, sie meint Sex.

"Ich meine, ich hoffe ihr versucht euch nicht tatsächlich umzubringen," erklärte Kirsten und verdrehte die Augen.

"Natürlich, Mom."

"Ja. Wie auch immer. Aber ernsthaft, Cohen, denk nicht mal daran mich zufällig im Schlaf zu berühren...ich reiße dir beide Arme ab und schlage dich damit," antwortete Summer und sah dann Kirsten an, "Technisch ist das nicht Töten. Nur körperlichen Schaden zufügen."

"Nun, dass geht mich nichts an," lachte Kirsten.

"Was? Mom! Bist wirklich eine riesen Hilfe," sagte Seth weinerlich.

"Deine Mutter hat Recht. Solange sie dich nicht umbringt, haben wir kein Problem damit wenn sie dir wehtut," grinste Sandy als der Aufzug auf ihrer Etage stoppte.

"Gute Nacht," lächelte Kirsten.

"Mom," bat Seth noch einmal.

"Gute Nacht, Seth," wiederholte sie als sie und Sandy den Aufzug verliessen.

"Bis morgen früh dann. Vielleicht sogar in einem Stück," lachte Sandy und die Türen schlossen sich wieder.

Die verbleibenden Vier fuhren still bis zum 7ten Stock. Sie verliessen den Aufzug und gingen zu ihren Zimmern, die sich gegenüber lagen.

"Nun...dann also bis Morgenfrüh," sagte Summer als sie die Türen erreichten.

"Hoffentlich habe ich dann noch alle meine Gliedmassen," fügte Seth an und versuchte die Tür aufzuschliessen.

"Das bezweifle ich," antwortete Marissa grinsend.

"Haha, witzig," sagte Seth sarkastisch und öffnete die Tür.

"Viel Spass," lachte Ryan und öffnete seine Tür.

"Ja viel Spass, ihr Beiden," fügte Marissa hinzu und ging in ihr Zimmer.

"Oh Gott," stöhnte Seth nervös.

"Ja, ich würde an deiner Stelle auch beten. Ich scherze nicht, wenn ich sage dass ich dir wehtun werde. Eigentlich...nur um sicher zu gehen, solltest du dir überlegen auf dem Boden zu schlafen," sagte Summer und ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Bis Morgen," lächelte Ryan und ging kopfschüttelnd in sein Zimmer.

"Wenn ich dann noch lebe," antwortete Seth.

Ryan lachte und schloss seine Tür.

"Und es beginnt," murmelte Seth als er ins Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Summer ging gleich ins Badezimmer, wusch sich ihr Gesicht, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich ihr Pyjama an. Seth hat sich währenddessen im Zimmer umgezogen. Sie kam zurück, beide sprachen kein Wort und Seth ging ins Bad um seine Zähne zu putzen.

"Ich gebe dir zwei Kissen und den Überzug. Ich behalte zwei Kissen und die Decke. Ist ja ein Teppichboden, also sollte es nicht allzu unbequem sein," sagte Summer und warf Seth ein Kissen entgegen als er zurück ins Zimmer kam.

"Was?"

"Du. Boden. Verstanden."

"Summer, ich schlafe nicht auf dem Boden," antwortete Seth.

"Nun, du schläfst auch nicht mit mir."

"Dann, solltest du vielleicht auf dem Boden schlafen."

"Ja klar. Da hast du dein anderes Kissen," sagte Summer und warf ihm ein zweites Kissen zu.

Seth liess das Erste auf den Boden fallen und fing das Zweite dass sie ihm zuwarf. Dann warf er beide zurück aufs Bett. Summer richtete das Bett bereits nach ihrem Geschmack ein.

"Ja, das wird nicht funktionieren. Du kannst nicht in der Mitte schlafen," sagte Seth, rückte ihre Kissen zur Seite und richtete seine Seite des Betts ein.

"Ich schlafe nicht mit dir in einem Bett," stritt Summer weiter und warf seine Kissen wieder auf den Boden.

"Dann schläfst du halt nicht im Bett," sagte Seth und nahm seine Kissen wieder auf.

"Ich hab's dir schon gesagt!" sagte Summer wütend.

"Und ich hab's dir auch schon gesagt!" gab Seth zurück.

"Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen schlafen!" kreischte Summer und warf die Kissen wieder runter.

"Mir egal!" Seth nahm seine Kissen wieder auf.

"Nein!" rief Summer und schmiss Seth's Kissen ans andere Ende des Zimmers, stieg aufs Bett und breitete sich darauf aus. "Siehst du, kein Platz mehr!"

"Rutsch rüber!" sagte Seth, gab die Kissen auf und versuchte einfach nur aufs Bett zu kommen."

"NEIN!"

"Ja!" rief Seth zurück und schob sie auf ihre Seite vom Bett.

"_Seth!_" kreischte Summer und versuchte ihn vom Bett zu stoßen.

"_Summer!_" kreischte Seth in Summer Stimme zurück.

Sie versuchte wieder ihn hinunter zu stoßen, "Beweg dich!"

"Nein!" Seth gab nicht nach.

"BEWEG DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" zischte Summer durch die Zähne.

"Nein!" sagte Seth ruhig.

"Gott!" sagte Summer und schubste ihn wieder.

Seth packte ihre Arme und sie fiel nicht allzu graziös auf ihn. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Summer's Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Seth brachte sein Gesicht noch etwas näher zu ihrem. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Summer schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl seines warmen Atems auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Summer," flüsterte Seth.

Ihre Augen flogen auf. Sie waren sich gefährlich nahe und sie lag noch immer halb auf ihm drauf.

"Ich geh nicht weg," sagte Seth immer noch flüsternd.

"Verdammt noch mal, Seth Cohen! Du bist der aller-," fing Summer wieder an zu streiten, wurde aber unterbrochen als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Zuerst war Summer geschockt, aber schnell fand sie sich wieder, wie sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Es war weich und sehr sanft. Aber plötzlich war seine eine Hand an ihrem Nacken und drückte sie fest an seinen Mund. Sie fühlte seine Zunge über ihren Lippen und öffnete sie ein wenig. Ihre Zungen kämpften leidenschaftlich als seine andere Hand auf ihrem Rücken war und sie mehr auf ihn zog. Keiner der Beiden dachte, alles was sie wussten, war dass sie sich küssten und jetzt war es das Einzige was zählte. Summer stöhnte als der Kuss intensiver wurde und ihre Hände durchfuhren Seth' Locken. Seine Hand fuhr von ihrem Nacken ihren Rücken hinunter bis beide Hände auf ihren Hüften waren und er zog sie noch näher zu sich. Dann fing er an eine Hand wieder ihren Rücken hinauf zu bewegen, aber stoppte als er die nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, als ihr Tanktop sich ein wenig von ihrer Pyjamahose löste. Summers nackte Haut erwärmte sich unter seiner Berührung und Seth fühlte die Elektrizität, die durch seine Körper fuhr, nur von der Berührung ihrer Haut. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand weiter ihren Rücken hinauf, völlig aufgelöst im Gefühl ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Sie nahm eine Hand von seinen Haaren um sich auf dem Bett abzustützen, sodass sie nicht so schwer auf ihm lag. Aber er zog sie gleich wieder fest zu sich und stöhnte leise.

'Das fühlt sich so gut und so richtig an,' dachte Summer als sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte. 'Oh mein Gott, Nein!'

Summer stieß sich plötzlich weg von ihm.

"Was zur- Was?" murmelte Seth.

Summer rollte von ihm und vom Bett runter.

"Was war das?" fragte Summer errötet.

"Ich- ähm- ich- ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach- einfach passiert," stotterte Seth.

"Es- es kann nicht wieder passieren," stotterte Summer zurück.

Seth nickte, beide waren im Schockzustand.

"Ich werde einfach ähm- ja- Boden klingt gut," sagte Seth, stand auf und konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Seth," sagte Summer leise.

Er sah sie von seinem neuen Platz – dem Boden – an.

"Du- du musst das nicht tun," fuhr Summer fort.

"Muss ich nicht?"

"Nein. Ich meine- versuch- wenn du einfach versuchen könntest auf deiner Seite-"

"Nein, ist schon gut. Der Boden ist ok," antwortete Seth, positionierte seine Kissen und machte sich ein Bett am Boden.

"Also...gute Nacht," sagte Summer und löschte das Licht.

"Nacht," antwortete Seth.

Sie lagen beide auf dem Rücken im Dunkeln und hörten auf die Atemzüge des Anderen.

"Süße Träume, Summer," murmelte Seth und rollte sich auf die Seite.

"Süße Träume, Seth," antwortete Summer und drehte sich auch, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu Seth am Boden lag.

Beide schliefen dann ein, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort gesagt zu haben.

**So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Reviews bitte!**

**Also ähm...das nächste Kapitel wird leider nicht schon morgen online sein. College und Job nebeneinander sind zum Teil halt etwas stressig. Aber an diesem Punkt würde auch die Show stoppen und ihr müsstet euch eine Woche lang gedulden...bei mir wird es immerhin keine Woche dauern...**


	23. Pancakes und Erzählungen

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

Als Summer am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Seth verschwunden. Seine Decke und Kissen lagen zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl. Summer stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht und bürstete ihre Haare. Dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und fing an, in ihrem Koffer nach einem Outfit zu suchen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, das es erst Neun Uhr war. Also schloss sie ihren Koffer und zog eines von Seth' größeren T-Shirts über ihr Tank Top an. Dann band sie ihr Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und verließ das Zimmer.

Summer stieg aus dem Aufzug und ging zum grossen Esssaal. Sie sah Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Jimmy, Haley, und, leider, Seth.

"Hey du bist wach," lächelte Seth als Summer den Tisch erreichte.

"Ja, wann bist du aufgestanden?"

"So etwa um 7:30 Uhr."

"Ich habe dich nicht einmal gehört. Warte, 7:30? Warum?" fragte Summer angeekelt.

"Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Seth.

"Nettes Outfit, Sum," grinste Marissa.

"Ja. Magst du es? Es ist Seth's Shirt."

"Hey, dass ist mein Shirt," realisierte Seth.

Summer nickte.

"Warum trägst du mein Shirt?"

"Weil ich meine eigenen Kleider nicht schmutzig machen will, bis ich mir sicher bin, welches ich tragen werde."

"Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn," antwortete Seth verwirrt.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Cohen. Dass ist über deinem Niveau. Also was ist jetzt mit Frühstück?" fragte Summer und setzte sich.

"Nun der Kaffee ist gut," antwortete Ryan.

"Das Rührei war nicht schlecht," fügte Marissa hinzu.

"Die Pancakes waren gut," sagte Hailey.

Sandy sagte plötzlich, "Meine Omelette war in Ordnung."

"Mein Käsetoast war lecker," gab auch Jimmy seine Empfehlung.

"Und ich muss sagen, dass meine Waffeln sehr gut waren," sagte Kirsten.

"Also ist grundsätzlich alles gut?" fragte Summer mit einem Grinsen.

"Grundsätzlich," antwortete Ryan.

Seth fing an aufzustehen, liess sich dann aber wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, "Au".

"Was hast du?" fragte Kirsten.

"Nichts. Alles ok."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja Mom. Ich bin ok. Mein Rücken schmerzt nur ein wenig von letzter Nacht, das ist alles," antwortete Seth.

"Von letzter Nacht?" fragte Ryan und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Was war den letzte Nacht?" fragte Marissa grinsend.

"Hast du dich letzte Nacht am Rücken verletzt?" fragte Hailey mit einem Blick in Richtung Summer. "Oder hat sie deinen Rücken verletzt?"

"Hailey!" rief Kirsten.

"Als ob," stöhnte Summer.

"Nun rein technisch bist du der Grund warum mein Rücken weh tut," grinste Seth.

"Uh! Cohen! Wie auch immer!"

"Hey, wegen dir musste ich auf dem Boden schlafen."

"Du _musstest_ nicht. Ich wollte das nur, also hast du es getan. Aber es war deine Entscheidung," antwortete Summer.

"Meine Entscheidung? Du hast mich beinahe gekillt, als ich versucht hab aufs Bett zu steigen. Ich musste mit dir darum kämpfen und dann- nun ich habe auf dem Boden geschlafen...wegen dir."

Summer verdrehte die Augen, "Ich glaube ich möchte Pancakes."

"Ihr seit noch nicht mal verheiratet und sie ignoriert dich jetzt schon," lachte Hailey.

Summer sah Hailey böse an.

"Ich mache nur Spaß. Wow," antwortete Hailey und hielt ihre Hände abwehrend in die Höhe.

"Wie auch immer. Also ist es so eine Art Buffet oder muss ich auf Kellner oder Kellnerinnen warten oder?" fragte Summer.

"Siehst du, sie hat auch dich ignoriert. Vielleicht solltest du sie heiraten," lachte Seth.

"Vielleicht," spottete Hailey.

Summer rollte mit den Augen.

"Es ist ein Buffet," beantwortete Sandy endlich Summers Frage.

"Danke, Sandy."

Seth schüttelte den Kopf und grinste als Summer aufstand um ihr Essen zu holen.

"Also hast du letzte Nacht wirklich auf dem Boden geschlafen?" fragte Sandy.

Seth seufzte

Als alle den Esssaal verließen, schob Summer Seth um die Ecke in einen kleineren Raum.

"Hast du deiner Familie erzählt dass wir- na du weißt schon...dass wir uns letzte Nacht geküsst haben?" fragte Summer wütend.

"Nein."

"Gut. Du kannst dass niemanden erzählen."

"Warum?" fragte Seth.

"Weil...weil du es halt einfach nicht kannst."

Seth verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich meine es Ernst Cohen. Wenn du es jemandem erzählst, dann-," fing Summer an.

"Tötest du mich. Ja dass kenne ich bereits," beendete Seth den Satz für sie.

"Gut."

"Also sind wir dann hier fertig? Ich könnte nämlich wirklich eine warme Dusche vertragen, um meine Muskeln aufzulockern. Mein Rücken schmerzt immer noch ein wenig," bemerkte Seth spitz.

"Hör zu, es tut mir Leid. Aber letzte Nacht war es sehr hilfreich, dass du auf dem Boden geschlafen hast."

"Ja, weil du mich geküsst hattest."

"Ew! Du hast mich geküsst!" stritt Summer.

"Warum sollte ich dass tun?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Sag du es mir."

"Vielleicht solltest du es mir sagen," antwortete Seth.

"Ich habe nichts getan. Du warst es. Also solltest du es mir sagen."

"Bitte, Summer. Wir wissen beide, dass ich seit langer Zeit über dich hinweg bin," sagte Seth mit einem Augenrollen.

"Was? Du bist schon lange über mich hinweg? Hmm, also warum hat dich deine Verlobte nochmals verlassen?" fragte Summer scharf.

Seth packte Summer und küsste sie hart, Summer drückte ihn von sich und wollte ihn gerade schlagen, als Seth hinter sie deutete. Summer drehte sich um und sah die Nana auf sie zukommen.

"Hier seit ihr beiden. Könnt die Hände nicht voneinander lassen wie ich sehe," zog Nana sie auf.

"Ja, so sind wir," lächelte Summer und schlang ihre Arme um Seth Hüften.

Die Nana lächelte zurück.

"Und...du hast uns gesucht?" fragte Seth unsicher.

"Eigentlich wars Marissa."

"Oh ok."

"Weißt du warum?" fragte Summer.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie sagte nur dass sie mit dir reden wolle," sagte Nana zu Summer.

"Mit mir? Oder mit uns beiden?"

"So weit ich es verstanden hatte, mit dir."

"Oh. Nun dann sollte ich, ähm, ist sie in ihrem Zimmer?"

Nana nickte.

"Ich ,ähm, ich sehe euch dann später," sagte Summer und fing an wegzugehen.

"Hey," sagte Seth und packte sie am Arm.

"Was?"

"Ich ähm- ich seh dich dann später," sagte Seth und gab ihr einen sanften Abschiedskuss.

"Bye," lächelte Summer schüchtern und ging.

Seth sah ihr nach bis sie um eine Ecke bog und sah dann wieder zu seiner Grossmutter.

"So...wie ich sehe geht es euch gut," lächelte Nana.

Seth nickte und kämpfte gegen das Lächeln an ,dass sich auf seinem Gesicht drohte auszubreiten.

"Gut," lachte die Nana.

"Ok also was ist denn gestern Nacht tatsächlich passiert?" fragte Marissa als Summer auf ihr Bett plumpste.

"Nichts."

"Schwörst du?"

"Ich...hör zu Coop. Es ist nichts passiert."

"Warum schwörst du dann nicht?" fragte Marissa und grinste gemein.

"Weil ich nicht ans Schwören glaube," antwortete Summer schnell.

"Blödsinn, Sum. Nun sag schon."

"Also gut," seufzte Summer. "Aber du musst schwören es Chino nicht zu erzählen."

"Ich schwöre,"

"Wir...nur wir haben uns geküsst," sagte Summer endlich.

"Und? Das ist alles? Ich meine du hast ihn doch schon öfters vor Gram und Nana geküsst."

"Ja, aber wir...wir haben uns richtig geküsst."

"Oh! Also habt ihr euch _richtig_ geküsst," quitschte Marissa.

"Ja," antwortete Summer und errötete ein wenig.

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte Marissa gespannt.

"Er hat auf dem Boden geschlafen."

"Also sonst ist nichts passiert?" fragte Ryan.

"Nee. Wir haben uns nur geküsst," antwortete Seth in seinem Zimmer.

"Dass ist alles?"

"Ja. Ich meine sie ist ausgeflippt...ich bin ausgeflippt...also habe ich auf dem Boden geschlafen."

"Ah...ein wahrer Gentleman," witzelte Ryan.

"Halt die Klappe."

"Hey ich sage ja nur, dass du deine Chance verpasst hast, dass Summer wieder mit dir in einem Bett schläft," lachte Ryan.

"Ich mochte dich mehr, als du noch nicht lustig warst," zischte Seth.

"Sorry," grinste Ryan.

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, s****orry, dass es solange gedauert hat...**

**Schlechte Nachricht: Ihr müsst wieder eine Woche auf das nächste Kapitel warten, weil ich mit der Schule für eine Woche nach Washington reise...Danach gehts dann aber wieder regelmässiger weiter!**


	24. Streiten und Flirten

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere _

**So endlich das neue Kapitel...hoffe es gefällt euch! **

"Du hast es also Ryan erzählt," sagte Summer und warf Seth einen genervten Blick zu.

"Und du hast es Marissa erzählt," antwortete Seth.

"Du hast es aber nicht deinen Eltern gesagt, oder?"

"Nein. Hast du es ihnen erzählt?"

"Nein."

"Gut," seufzte Seth erleichtert.

"Gut," stimmte Summer ihm zu.

"Nun...großes Dinner heute Abend mit der ganzen Familie, glaubst du dass du damit umgehen kannst?" fragte Seth mit breitem Grinsen.

"Du kennst mich. Natürlich komme ich damit klar."

"Gut."

"Gut."

Seth und Summer standen beide wortlos da. Dann warf sich Summer endlich aufs Bett, während sich Seth auf den nächsten Stuhl setzte.

"Warum ist dass jetzt so komisch?" fragte Summer nach einem Moment.

"Was ist komisch?"

"Du...ich...wir sind...wir reden nicht...es ist komisch."

"Ja, da hast du Recht."

"Das ist alles? Du hast Recht? Komm schon, Cohen. Ich versuche hier ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen. Kurzantworten sind Chino's Ding, nicht deins," schmollte Summer.

"Was willst du denn das ich sage? Es ist komisch. Ich weiß nicht warum,…aber es ist komisch. Ich möchte nicht, dass es so ist und wir müssen heute Abend vor der ganzen Familie eindeutig unkomischer sein, aber ja...jetzt gerade ist es komisch."

"Dass ist besser."

"Was ist besser?" fragte Seth.

"Du. Dein Gelabere. Dass ist dein Job. Siehst du, es ist schon nicht mehr so komisch," antwortete Summer.

"Labern ist mein Job? Wie nennst du denn das was du tust?"

"Reden. Sich unterhalten. Ich bin eine Frau, wir sind redselig."

"Ich finde du schwatzt," betonte Seth.

"Ich schwatze nicht. Du schwatzt."

"Ich meine ja nicht, das ich es nicht tue...aber du tust es auch."

"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, ich bin eine Frau. Wir müssen viel reden," sagte Summer und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja, aber es ist ein Unterschied zwischen viel reden und schwatzen. Du redest viel, aber du schwatzt auch!"

"Ich schwatze nicht," protestierte Summer. "Und selbst wenn ich es täte, dann nur ,weil du auf mich abgefärbt hast."

"Ich weiß, dass es so ist," grinste Seth.

"Darauf solltest du nicht stolz sein. Wenn du mir irgendetwas Gutes, so was wie Talent oder so, gegeben hättest, dann könntest du stolz sein, aber Schwatzen...Nein."

"Die Fähigkeit gut zu Schwatzen ist ein Talent, Summer."

"Egal, Cohen."

"Komplette Sätze Summer! Komplette Sätze...Wie oft habe ich es dir schon gesagt?" korrigierte sie Seth.

"Das sagt man so, Cohen. Ich sage es so."

"Es ist blöd dies zu sagen. Sogar in Clueless schaffen sie es in kompletten Sätzen zu sprechen. Und diese Mädels sind ziemlich blöd."

"Weißt du, manchmal verachte ich die wirklich," antworte Summer mit bösem Blick.

"Und manchmal auch nicht. Eigentlich würde ich es sogar wagen zu sagen, dass du mich ab und zu sogar anhimmelst."

"Und ich würde es wagen zu sagen, dass du Mental unstabil bist," antwortete Summer mit einem falschen Lächeln.

"Das sagen andere. Aber du magst das an mir."

"Du bist auch total von dir selbstüberzeugt."

"Dass magst du doch auch."

"Halt die Klappe."

"Du weißt ,dass ich das nicht kann," antwortete Seth. "Ist unmöglich für mich."

"Ich weiß, aber du bereitest mir Kopfschmerzen," stöhnte Summer.

"Nun das passt gut zu meinen Rückenschmerzen."

Summer rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich meine es ernst. Hast du eine Ahnung wie hart dieser Boden ist?" fragte Seth.

"Nein. Eigentlich nicht."

"Nun du wirst es heute Nacht rausfinden," grinste Seth.

"Oh natürlich, werde ich dass."

"Solange du damit einverstanden bist."

"Cohen!"

"Summer!" machte Seth sie nach.

Summer verengte ihre Augen.

"Du weißt, deine Blicke sind nicht so überzeugend wie Ryans," zog Seth sie auf.

"Bist du jetzt also- schwul oder so?"

"Ha ha. Das ist witzig. Wirklich witzig."

"Ich spreche nur das Offensichtliche aus," antwortete Summer.

Seth verengte seine Augen.

"Weißt du, deine Blicke sind auch nicht wirklich überzeugend," lachte Summer.

"Halt die Klappe."

"Gute Antwort, Cohen."

"Du bist gemein."

"Die ist ja noch besser."

"Du schläfst auf dem Boden," gab Seth zurück.

"Nein. Wird nicht passieren."

"Doch es wird passieren. Und du wirst einfach damit klarkommen müssen…wie ich auch."

Summer schaute ihn ungläubig an.

"Noch einmal...der Blick zieht nicht," grinste Seth.

Summer schlug ihn.

"Au. Nun, deine körperliche Gewalt funktioniert jedes Mal," weinte Seth und hielt seinen Arm.

"Du bist der schwächste Typ den ich je getroffen habe."

"Und du bist sehr stark für eine so kleine Person," antwortete Seth.

Summer warf ihm nur einen Blick zu.

"Vielleicht bist du doch besser mit den Blicken, als ich gedacht habe," gab Seth zu.

Summer nickte und schaute ihn immer noch an.

"Ok. Also gut, du bist ziemlich gut darin," gab Seth nach.

Summer hörte immer noch nicht auf.

"In Ordnung, hör auf. Du machst mir ein wenig Angst," bat Seth.

Summer schaute ihn nicht mehr so böse an sondern lächelte.

"Das ist besser. Ich mag dein Lächeln," sagte Seth.

"Nun ich mag dich mehr, wenn du nichts sagst," grinste Summer.

"Gesagt, wie ein wahrer Besserwisser – Arsch."

"Du magst meinen Arsch."

"Das ist wahr," lachte Seth. "Und ich glaube, dass du dich meiner ganz verrückt gemacht hat."

"Oh ew! Du hast beinahe keinen Arsch...er ist praktisch unexistent."

"Ja nun, du liebtest meinen unexistenten Arsch."

"Liebe ist so ein starkes Wort. Ich meine vielleicht habe ich ihn ab und zu angeschaut oder so...aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich ihn geliebt habe," kicherte Summer.

"Ja weil, das bedeuten würde, dass du einen Teil von mir tatsächlich geliebt hast," sagte Seth ohne nachzudenken.

Summer's Lächeln verschwand und sie senkte ihren Blick.

"Ich habe es nicht- nun- ich meine- ähm- also- Ich denke wir sollten uns fertig machen für heute Abend," stotterte Seth.

"Ja, da stimme ich zu," antwortete Summer und ging schnell Richtung Badezimmer.

Vierzig Minuten später klopfte Ryan an der Tür.

"Hey, wie geht's?" fragte Seth.

"Hey, wo ist Summer?" fragte Ryan.

"Unter der Dusche...immer noch."

"Wie lange ist sie schon drunter?"

"Locker vierzig Minuten," stöhnte Seth.

"Ja nun sie sollte sich beeilen, weil ihr beide in 10 Minuten unter erwartet werdet," antwortete Ryan.

"Was? Warum?"

"Der Rest der Verwandtschaft ist hier."

"Oh Nein," seufzte Seth, ging zum Badezimmer und fing an gegen die Tür zu hämmern. "Summer! Summer! Beeil dich!"

Ryan lachte und schloss die Tür hinter sich als er rausging.

Die Dusche wurde abgestellt und Seth konnte hören wie die Duschtür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Er ging von der Tür weg, sein Job war getan. Genau dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Summer, tropfend nass, mit nichts als einem Tuch bedeckt trat ins Zimmer. Seth stand mit offenem Mund da.

"Was?" fuhr ihn Summer an.

"Ähm- was?"

"Warum machst du so einen Stress? Warum hast du beim duschen unterbrochen?" fragte Summer wütend.

"Ich- ähm- ich- ähm- nun- ähm," stotterte Seth und musterte Summer's Aufzug.

"Willst du den ganzen Tag nur mit offenem Mund rumstehen oder wirst du mir noch sagen was das Ganze sollte?"

Seth schüttelte seinen Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, "Ähm, was?"

"Cohen!"

"Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur...wow," winselte Seth beinahe.

"Cohen!" sagte Summer und stampfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuss.

"Richtig! Ähm zehn Minuten," sagte Seth endlich.

"Zehn Minuten was?"

"Wir müssen in zehn Minuten unten sein."

"Wir müssen in zehn Minuten unten sein?" fragte Summer ungläubig.

Seth nicke.

"Warum hast du das mir nicht gesagt, Cohen?"

"Du hast ein fünf Stunden lange Dusche genommen. Wie hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?" fragte Seth, der sich langsam von Summer's Anblick erholt hatte.

"Ich habe keine fünf Stunden geduscht. Außerdem, musste ich meine Beine rasieren," protestierte Summer.

"Du hattest da drin einen Rasierer?"

"Ähm...nun...Ich glaube nicht das das dein Problem ist."

"Du hast meinen Rasierer für deine Beine gebraucht?" weinte Seth.

"Hör zu, wenigstens habe ich meine Beine rasiert."

"Warum, sollte es mich interessieren, ob du deine Beine rasierst, oder nicht?" fragte Seth und verlor langsam die Geduld.

"Wahrscheinlich, weil wir heute im gleichen Bett schlafen werden und ich mir dachte, dass du nicht von meinen Beinen gekratzt werden willst, da ich in Newport nicht dazu kam, sie mir entwachsen zu lassen," antwortete Summer.

"Wir werden heute Nacht im gleichen Bett schlafen?"

"Nun, das dachte ich, wegen deinen Rückenschmerzen und allem," murmelte Summer leise.

"Also schläfst du nicht auf dem Boden wie ein Gentleman?" fragte Seth.

"Hast du wirklich daran geglaubt?"

"Nein."

"Genau."

"Nun du solltest, ähm, deine Haare trocknen oder was auch immer. Ich werde schon runtergehen. Versuch dich zu beeilen. Der Rest der Familie ist da und ich bin bereits zehn Minuten zu spät," sagte Seth und ging an Summer vorbei zur Tür.

"Ok. Ich beeil mich," antwortete Summer und ging ins Badezimmer zurück.

Seth wartete an der Tür und schaute ihr nach wie sie im Badezimmer verschwand. Er wartete bis sie die Tür schloss, lächelte vor sich hin und ging.

**(Clueless ist ein Film mit Alicia Silverstone, Brittany Murphy and Jeremy Sisto...Es geht umein paar reiche Jugendlichedie indenBeverly Hills aufwachsen. Chick Flick pur, aber lustig und sehenswert!)**

**Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews! Hoffe es geht weiter so!**


	25. Die Familie

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews...Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es mit der Geschichte zurzeit so langsam vorwärts geht...Ich versuche mich zu bessern!**

"Da ist ja mein kleiner Neffe!" quitschte Tante Shelly.

"Tante Shells," grinste Seth als sie ihn umarmte.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Grossartig? Wie geht's dir? Wie war euer Flug?"

"In Ordnung. Mir geht's gut. Alles gut."

"Seth," sagte Onkel Tom und umarmte ihn.

"Hey Onkel Tom," antwortete Seth.

"Hey du," lachte Onkel Steve und umarmte Seth.

"Onkel Steve."

"Seth!" rief Katie aus und auch sie nahm die Chance war ihn zu umarmen.

Summer stieg gerade aus dem Aufzug und lächelte, als sie Seth in den Armen seiner Tante sah.

"Wo ist denn deine Verlobte? Ich möchte sie unbedingt kennenlernen," fragte Tante Katie.

"Sie ist-," fing Seth an.

"Da drüben," rief Ryan dazwischen und zeigte auf Summer.

"Summer Roberts?" quitschte Emma, Steve und Katie's 13 Jahre alte Tochter.

"Ähm- hi," lächelte Summer scheu und winkte.

Seth grinste und ging zu Summer. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Gruppe rüber. Summer ging ein wenig angespannt. Seth lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie wurde lockerer.

"Also ich möchte euch meine Verlobte Summer vorstellen," sagte Seth mit breitem Grinsen.

"Du bist verlobt?" fragte Emma geschockt.

"Mit Seth?" fragte Michael, Emma's neun jähriger Bruder.

Summer nickte und kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe.

"Wie?" fragte Thomas, Tom und Shelly's 15 jähriger Sohn.

"Was meinst du mit wie? Er hat sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will, was denkst du denn!" antwortete Thomas jüngere Schwester Meg. Meg ist 11.

Summer fing an zu lachen.

"Aber sie…sie ist-" murmelte Thomas schockiert.

"Sie ist Summer Roberts," beendete Emma für ihn.

"So steht's auf meiner Geburtsurkunde," witzelte Summer erleichtert.

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Lasst sie in Ruhe. Ich bin dran," sagte Shelly zu den Kindern.

"Bist du nicht ein Filmstar?" fragte Braden, Shelly's 8 jähriger Sohn, dazwischen.

Summer nickte.

"Wow," staunte Braden.

Summer lachte und drückte Seth's Hand. Er schaute sie neugierig an. Sie glühte beinahe. Sie grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und Seth wunderte sich warum sie vor Aufregung nicht auf und ab sprang.

"Du bist also Seth' Verlobte?" fragte Shelly.

Summer nickte und schaute Seth leicht errötet an.

Shelly umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, "Willkommen in der Familie, Schätzchen."

Summer dachte sie zerspringe gleich. Sie sah nochmals zu Seth und lächelte ihn an. Seth lächelte zurück.

"Also, wo ist die letzte Ausgabe, Tante Shells?" fragte Seth.

"Deine Großmutter hat sie genommen," antwortete Shelly.

"Nun ich kann's nicht erwarten, dass neueste Cohen-Martin Familienmitglied zu treffen."

"Sie kann's auch kaum erwarten dich kennenzulernen."

"Und wo ist euer Jüngster?" fragte Seth Katie und Steve.

"Er hat beschlossen mit Marissa und Gram zum Snackautomaten zu gehen," antwortete Steve.

"Großartig."

"Und...willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" fragte Katie.

"Oh ja natürlich. Das ist Summer, meine Verlobte."

"Ja den Teil hatten wir schon," zog Katie ihn auf. "Ich meinte wer ich bin."

Seth lachte, "Summer, das ist meine Tante Katie. Und mein Onkel Steve, er ist der jüngere Bruder meines Vaters. Und das ist Emma, ihre Älteste. Und Michael, eigentlich Mickey. Und ihr Jüngster, Gabe, ist momentan 'Missing in Action'.

Shelly räusperte sich, "Uns."

"Und das ist meine Tante Shelly, die immer schwatzende Baby Schwester meines Vaters, und mein Onkel Tom. Und ihr ältester Sohn, Thomas oder Tommy oder Tom Jr.," witzelte Seth. "Und Megan alias Meg. Dann ist hier Braden. Und Brianna ist momentan sicher bei der Nana."

"Nett euch alle kennenzulernen," lächelte Summer und schüttelte die Hände der Erwachsenen.

"Und...du kennst also David Green? So richtig gut?" fragte Emma als alle in Richtung des Essensaal gingen.

"Ja. Er ist ein enger Freund."

"Er ist wahnsinn," schwärmte Emma.

"Ich weiß," kicherte Summer.

Seth' Tanten und Eltern führten alle zum Essenssaal, wo Caleb, Julie, Hailey, Jimmy und Caitlin bereits warteten. Summer folgte den anderen Erwachsenen während sie von Seth' Cousins und Cousinen ausgefragt wurde. Steve und Seth gingen hinter ihnen, während Tom und Ryan losgingen um Marissa, Gram, Gabe, Nana und Brie zu holen.

Steve klopfte Seth auf die Schultern, "Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein."

"Das ist sie."

"Und hübsch ist sie auch."

"Sie ist wunderschön," lächelte Seth.

"Also ist sie gut für dich? Nicht zu berühmt oder so?" fragte Steve lachend.

"Überhaupt nicht. Sie ist perfekt," gestand Seth.

"Perfekt? So etwas gibt's nicht. Aber, wenn du jemanden findest, der dem nahe kommt, dann bist du ein glücklicher Mann."

Seth nickte.

"Und diese Marissa. Sie ist ein Schatz. Wir waren nur ungefähr eine halbe Stunde mit ihr zusammen. Und ich mag sie jetzt schon. Sie ist auch ein Hingucker."

"Ja, sie und Ryan sind sozusagen füreinander geschaffen. Sie kommen miteinander aus, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Naja, zumindest seit wir die High School abgeschlossen haben," lachte Seth.

"Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Ihr seid beide großartige Kerle. Ihr verdient großartige Mädchen," lächelte Steve und tätschelte Seth Schulter.

"Danke Onkel Steve."

"Habt ihr über mich geredet?" fragte Summer schelmisch als Seth sich neben sie setzte.

"Das würdest du gerne wissen," antwortete Seth.

"Eigentlich...nein, eigentlich nicht."

Seth schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Gram, Nana, Marissa, Gabe und Brie kamen in den Saal. Seth stand sofort auf, küsste Nana auf die Wange und nahm Brie ihren Armen.

"Also das ist meine kleine Brie?" fragte Seth und grinste das winzige Kind an.

"Das ist sie," antwortete Shelly.

"Sie ist entzückend," schwärmte Summer und ging an Seth' Seite um das Kind zu berühren.

"Allerdings, nicht allzu entzückend... wenn sie um 4 Uhr morgens schreit," bemerkte Meg.

Gabe stand nur da und schaute immer wieder scheu zu Seth. Seth bemerkte ihn und lächelte.

"Kannst du mal?" fragte Seth Summer als er ihr Brie übergab.

"Ähm, klar, sicher...glaube ich," antwortete Summer und nahm das Baby. "Hallo Süsse."

"Gabe, Kumpel. Was geht?" fragte Seth und gab dem 6 Jährigen ein High Five.

"Du siehst anders aus."

"Ach wirklich?"

Gabe nickte.

"Wie denn?" fragte Seth.

"Älter."

"Oh Nein. Meine grauen Haare kommen jetzt schon," witzelte Seth.

Gabe nickte wieder mit einem Kichern. Seth fing an an seinen Haaren rumzufummeln, während er etwas über graue Haare murmelte. Gabe fing richtig an zu lachen.

Summer sah den Beiden aus den Augenwinkeln zu, während sie Brie über die Wange streichelte. Shelly kam zu ihr rüber.

"Er ist wirklich ein toller Typ, weißt du," flüsterte Shelly zu Summer.

Summer nickte.

"Er ist verrückt nach dir...Er war es...schon immer."

Summer lächelte ein wenig und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Seth zu.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr beiden wieder zusammen seid. Ich habe Seth nie glücklicher gesehen, als wenn ihr beide zusammen seid," sagte Shelly ehrlich.

"Wie alt ist sie?" fragte Summer und wechselte das Thema.

"Zehn Monate."

"Sie ist so winzig."

Shelly lächelte und nickte.

Seth sah Summer mit Brie zu und fing an zu lächeln.

"Hörst du zu?" fragte Gabe.

"Ja, bin ganz bei dir."

"Gut. Dann ist Spiderman vom Gebäude gesprungen!" erklärte Gabe aufgeregt.

"Vom Gebäude runter? Wow!"

Gabe nickte mit voller Begeisterung.

"Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir uns setzen und zu Abend essen," schlug Sandy vor.

Alle setzten sich.

"Ich würde gerne einige Worte sagen, wenn ich darf," sagte Sandy und stand auf.

"Versprichst du es nur Einige sind?" zog Steve ihn auf.

"Lustig," antwortete Sandy. "Zuallererst, möchte ich alle hier willkommen heißen. Ich bin froh, dass es alle geschafft haben. Wie ihr bereits wisst, wären wir nicht hier, wenn es nicht für Ryan und Marissa wäre. Ich hoffe diese Woche ist entspannend und friedlich und am aller wichtigsten...lustig. Ich wünsche allen eine gute Zeit und möchte Ryan und Marissa nur das beste für nächsten Samstag wünschen. Also...lasst uns essen."

"Hier, hier," fügte Seth hinzu.

Summer schlug ihn auf den Arm.

"Au," winselte Seth.

"Benimm dich," befahl Summer.

Seth schmollte und Summer schaute ihn böse an. Dann brachen beide in breites Grinsen aus.

"Also lasst uns essen," sagte Kirsten, als alle anfingen zuzugreifen.

"Also du hast vier Kinder und eine Karriere? Wie machst du das nur?" fragte Marissa Shelly.

"Nun ich habe übers Wochenende frei und Montags arbeite ich nur fünf Stunden, weil Konferenztag ist. Also bin ich dann zuhause vor und nach der Schule. Freitags bin ich nach der Schule und am Wochenende zu Hause. Tom's Arbeitszeiten sind unglaublich flexibel, also ist er die restliche Zeit bei den Kindern. Er hat immer gesagt, er sei lieber ein Hausmann, als mich in die Rolle einer Hausfrau zu zwingen. Es ist alles ziemlich gut gegangen. Naja, zumindest bis Brie geboren ist. Es war extrem schwer die Arbeitszeiten zu regeln. Aber die Firma ist sehr verständnisvoll und haben mir all die Zeit gegeben, die ich brauchte," erklärte Shelly.

"Ich glaube ich wäre gerne eine arbeitende Mutter," antwortete Marissa.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich würde durchdrehen, wenn ich nicht ständig etwas zu tun hätte," sagte Summer. "Ich meine, in meiner freien Zeit zwischen meinen Projekten, werde ich fast verrückt."

"Ja, aber mit deinem Job kannst du die Projekte auswählen und du bist berühmt genug, dass sie den Plan um dich herum aufbauen, so dass du locker Familie und Karriere unter einen Hut bringen könntest," bemerkte Marissa.

"Vermutlich schon. Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich meine ich möchte zuerst heiraten."

"Was du schon bald tun wirst," grinste Shelly.

"Ja," antwortete Summer und blickte auf ihre, im Schoss gefalteten, Hände.

"Also vier Kinder? Wird das zum Teil nicht ein wenig verrückt?" versuchte Marissa Summer aus der heiklen Situation zu helfen.

"Nun wir hatten eigentlich nur drei geplant. Ich meine nach Braden haben wir entschieden aufzuhören, aber Dinge geschehen und Brie ist definitiv die beste Überraschung und das beste Chrismukkah – Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe," lächelte Shelly.

"Sie ist bezaubernd," antwortete Marissa.

_(Die Familie ist ziemlich gross…hier noch einmal die Details…Sandy's jüngerer Bruder ist Steve, der mit Katie verheiratet ist. Dann haben Steve und Sandy noch eine jüngere Schwester, Shelly. Sie ist mit Tom verheiratet._

_Shelly & Tom: Thomas (15), Megan (11), Braden (8), Brianna (10 Monate)_

_Steve & Katie: Emma (13), Michael (9), Gabe (6))_

**Vielen Dank an Gini fürs Überarbeiten! **


	26. Die zweite Nacht

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihrer Charaktere_

**Danke für die Reviews! Ihr seid grossartig Leute...Gini und ich wissen es zu schätzen!**

Gram und Nana hatten sich bereits "zur Ruhe gelegt". Caleb und Julie sind auch schon auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Hailey, Jimmy, Kirsten und Sandy waren immer noch lachend im Esssaal am Wein trinken. Ryan und Marissa standen auf, entschuldigten sich vom Tisch und gingen aufs Zimmer. Seth's Tanten und Onkel standen gerade auf, um auch zu gehen. Seth und Summer saßen in der Lobby und sahen sich das Feuer im Kamin an.

"Ernsthaft, Summer. Danke...Ich meine, nun, danke dass du das für mich tust," sagte Seth plötzlich und sah sie an.

"Gern geschehen. Allerdings sollte ich eher dir danken...es ist wunderbar hier, mit deiner Familie," sagte Summer.

Seth lächelte.

"Ich meine, ich bin es nicht gewöhnt. Es ist nett," fuhr Summer fort.

"Gewöhn dich dran. Du bist meine Verlobte," zog Seth sie auf.

"Halt die Klappe," lachte Summer.

"Ja," lachte Seth und wurde dann wieder ernst, "Aber weißt du, ich wollte nur Danke sagen."

"Nun, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es getan hätte, wenn ich es nicht tun wollte."

"Ich weiß...aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es tun wolltest."

Summer lächelte ihn an und drehte sich dann wieder zum Feuer. Seth legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm, verwirrt. Er lächelte verlegen und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Feuer. Summer überlegte und nickte dann still für sich. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Seth drehte sich nicht zu ihr, aber sie sah ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln lächeln und spürte dann, wie sich auch auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln formte.

"Ich glaube wir gehen jetzt auch ins Bett," sagte Tom und klopfte Seth auf die Schultern.

Seth winselte.

"Bist du ok? Du bist doch nicht etwa weich geworden, oder?" zog Tom ihn auf.

Summer lachte, als sie und Seth sich erhoben um sich von Tom zu verabschieden.

"Hast du etwas, was du mit uns teilen möchtest, Summer?" fragte Seth mit einem Blick.

"Nichts...nur die Vorstellung, wie du weich geworden bist," lachte Summer.

"Und?"

"Dass würde voraussetzen, dass du mal etwas anderes als weich gewesen wärst," lachte Summer lauter.

"Ich finde das nicht lustig," wehrte sich Seth.

"Oh komm schon. Sicher ist es dass. Du bist so ziemlich dass grösste Baby, dass ich je getroffen habe," kicherte Summer.

"Es ist nicht lustig."

"Entspann dich, Cohen. Denk doch mal darüber nach,. Ich meine es ist zum Schreien komisch. Du, ein breiter starker Mann," brachte Summer noch hervor und brach dann in einen hysterischen Lachanfall aus.

"Es ist nicht so lustig, Sum. Hör auf damit," antwortete Seth wütend.

Summer's Lachen war ansteckend, denn nun lachte auch Tom.

"Du jetzt auch noch?" fragte Seth. "Du hast mich verkauft, Onkel Tom."

"Entschuldige," gluckste Tom.

Summer fing noch mehr an zu lachen.

"Jetzt reicht's. Ich habe genug von dir," sagte Seth zu Summer.

Sie hörte auf zu lachen und biss sich auf die Lippen, um einen weiteren Lachanfall zu verhindern. Sie schaffte es jedoch nicht und fing wieder von neuem an.

"Nimm's locker, Champ. Du bist ein starker Typ," grinste Tom und klopfte Seth nochmals auf den Rücken, was Seth wieder vor Schmerzen stöhnen ließ.

Summer lachte nun so fest, dass ihr die Tränen kamen.

"Es ist deine Schuld wegen dem Winseln und der Schwäche," schmollte Seth und zeigte auf Summer.

"Meine Schuld? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du schwach bist," kicherte Summer.

"Vielleicht nicht. Aber es ist deine Schuld dass mein Rücken schmerzt. Du hast mich gezwungen auf dem Boden zu schlafen," konterte Seth, als Shelly, Steve und Katie kamen.

"Hattet ihr ein kleinen Streit unter Liebenden?" fragte Tom mit einem Grinsen.

"Nein. Tatsächlich haben wir überhaupt nichts diskutiert. Sie hat mich nur mit ein paar Kissen beworfen und mir befohlen, auf dem Boden zu schlafen," antwortete Seth.

Summer verdrehte die Augen.

"Seht ihr, sie kann noch nicht mal darauf antworten," sagte Seth triumphierend, als ob er denn Streit gewonnen hätte.

"Mach nur so weiter und wir werden sehen, wo du heute Nacht wieder enden wirst," sagte Summer bittersüss.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Jetzt habe ich Angst."

"Cohen."

"Ja?"

"Du weißt schon, dass ich dir wehtun kann, richtig?" fragte Summer.

Seth nickte langsam.

"Dass habe ich mir gedacht," antwortete Summer.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich anfangen mich an den Boden zu gewöhnen," witzelte Shelly.

"Danke, Tante Shelly," sagte Seth ausdruckslos.

"Jederzeit."

"Also...wir wollten doch nach oben gehen," schlug Tom vor.

Shelly nickte und rief ihre Kinder.

"Gute Nacht, Seth," lächelte Shelly und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie drehte sich zu Summer und sagte, "Gute Nacht Summer. Behalt ihn ihm Auge."

"Tue ich immer," antwortete Summer.

"Dass bezweifle ich nicht," lachte Shelly und küsste Summer auf die Wange.

Summer war völlig überrumpelt, lächelte aber.

"Ich sehe euch dann morgen früh," sagte Tom und führte seine Kinder Richtung Aufzug.

"Nacht Seth," grinste Gabe.

"Nacht Gabe. Wenn du Spiderman heute Nacht siehst, sag ihm, er schuldet mir noch fünf Mäuse für den Hotdog," antwortete Seth.

Gabe nickte und rannte seinem Bruder, seiner Schwester und seinem Dad hinterher.

"Gute Nacht, Seth," sagte Katie, küsste ihn auf die Wange und tat dasselbe bei Summer, "Gute Nacht, Summer."

"Nacht," antwortete Summer.

Nachdem Seth' Verwandte alle im Aufzug verschwunden waren, packte Summer plötzlich seinen Arm.

"Was?" fragte Seth ein wenig überrascht.

"Ich liebe deine Familie," quitschte Summer.

"Großartig. Sie lieben dich auch," grinste Seth.

"Möchtest du nach oben gehen?" fragte Summer.

Seth nickte.

Sie blieben während der ganzen Fahrt im Aufzug still und auch der Weg zu ihrem Zimmer blieb wortlos.

Als sie dann im Zimmer waren sagte Summer, "Hör zu, ich habe mir gedacht, da du ja letzte Nacht wegen mir auf dem Boden schlafen musstest-,"

"Denk nicht einmal daran auf dem Boden zu schlafen, Summer," unterbrach Seth sie.

"Willst du mich verarschen? Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur eine Rückenmassage anbieten…weil ich ja ein wenig für die Schmerzen mitverantwortlich bin."

"Wirklich?"

"Nun, ich glaube, wenn schon ein Schulterklopfen deines Onkels so weh tut, dann kannst du sie wahrscheinlich brauchen," sagte Summer und setzte sich aufs Bett.

"Ähm, ja, eigentlich ja...Danke."

"Setz dich," antwortete Summer und rutschte zurück, sodass Seth sich vor sie auf das Bett setzten konnte.

Seth tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Summer kniete sich hinter in ihn und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. Sie sah in den Spiegel gegenüber und lächelte über das nette Bild, dass sie beide waren.

"Summer, dass fühlt sich gut an," stöhnte Seth ein wenig.

Summer musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

Seth stöhnte ein wenig mehr, als Summer etwas mehr Druck auflegte.

"Cohen, du machst die ganze Sache schwierig. Sei still."

"Entschuldige," murmelte Seth und schloss seine Augen.

Summer massierte seinen Rücken hinunter, und dann wieder zurück zu seinen Schultern und seinem Nacken.

"Wie kommt's das du mich nie massiert hast, als wir zusammen waren?" fragte Seth, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

"Weil du, als wir zusammen waren, nie auf dem Boden geschlafen hast," kicherte Summer in sein Ohr.

Seth lächelte und sie fuhr mit der Massage fort.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich danach dran bin," sagte Summer als Seth noch einmal stöhnte.

"Mach nur so weiter und du wirst so was von dran sein," antwortete Seth.

"So meinte ich dass nicht," spottete Summer und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Hey! Nicht schlagen. Nur sanft massieren!"

"Tut mir Leid," antwortete Summer und machte mit ihrer Massage weiter.

Dann hörte sie jedoch plötzlich auf.

"Oh, komm schon. Mach weiter."

"Cohen, ich habe Krämpfe in den Händen," schmollte Summer.

"Gut, in Ordnung. Du bist dran," sagte Seth und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Summer war darauf überhaupt nicht vorbereitet und fiel rückwärts von ihren Knien aufs Bett. Seth lachte sie aus, bis sie ihn in den Magen boxte.

"Ok, Plätze tauschen," ordnete Seth an.

Summer tat was ihr gesagt wurde und Seth begann ihren Nacken und Schultern zu massieren.

"Cohen," stöhnte Summer.

Seth grinste und fuhr weiter nach unten um auch diesen Teil zu massieren. Sie seufzte, als er langsam wieder nach oben fuhr. Sie stöhnte noch einmal seinen Namen, als er ihre Schultern mit ein wenig mehr Druck massierte. Dann plötzlich zuviel Druck. Summer drehte sich blitzschnell um und boxte ihn noch einmal in den Magen.

"Cohen!" fuhr sie ihn an, "Versuchst du mich umzubringen?"

"Entschuldige," antwortete Seth. "Ich versuche ein wenig sanfter zu sein."

"Leicht….nur ganz leichter Druck," murmelte Summer.

Seth folgte wieder ihren Anweisungen. Er sah sie ihm Spiegel an, ihren Kopf leicht zurück gelehnt und den Augen geschlossen. Seth fand sie sah wunderschön aus ,wenn die Dinge so liefen ,wie sie sie haben wollte. Er strich ihre Haare weg von ihrem Hals, massierte ihn und fuhr dann mit den Schultern fort, während er begann, sie sanft auf den Hals zu küssen. Summer's Augen flogen auf. Sie sagte ihm nicht er solle aufhören, aber sie verspannte sich ein wenig.

"Entspann dich," flüsterte ihr Seth ins Ohr und küsste dann weiter ihren Nacken und Schultern.

Summer legte ihren Kopf auf eine Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu verschaffen und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

"Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, Sie wollten mich verführen, Mr. Cohen," versuchte Summer zu flüstern, aber es klang mehr rau und verführerisch.

Seth hörte mit allem was er tat auf und sah sie nur an.

"Ich meine- ähm- nun," stotterte Summer.

Seth lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fing wieder an sie zu massieren und zu küssen, während Summer wieder ihre Augen schloss und Gedanken durch ihren Kopf rasten.

'Was passiert hier?' fragte Summer sich selbst. 'Ich sollte es stoppen.' sagte sie sich. 'Aber ich will es nicht stoppen.' Seth' Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

"Vielleicht tue ich dass," wisperte Seth ihr ins Ohr.

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie drehte sich zu Seth.

"Summer, ich-," fing Seth an zu erklären.

"Nein," stoppte ihn Summer und küsste ihn.

Seth war völlig überrascht als Summer ihn aufs Bett zurück drückte und auf ihn lag, ihre Lippen nie von den seinen trennte. Sie fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während seine Hände an ihrem Körper rauf und runter fuhren.

"Summer, vielleicht sollten wir-," begann Seth, und löste sich von ihr.

"Halt die Klappe, Cohen," ordnete Summer an.

"O-o-ok," stotterte Seth und küsste sie dann.

Summer zog Seth dass Hemd aus und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine nackte Brust. Dann packte Seth den unteren Teil ihres Oberteils und zog es ihr über den Kopf, auch er verliess ihre Lippen nur so kurz wie möglich.

"Cohen," stöhnte Summer.

Da war ein leises Klopfen an der Tür.

"Cohen," sagte Summer lauter, als sie es hörte.

"Summer," stöhne Seth und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihre.

"Cohen," sagte Summer und stiess ihn von sich.

"Was?" fuhr Seth sie wütend an. "Ich schnalle es nicht. Du bist heiß, du bist kalt. Entscheid dich!"

"Es ist jemand an der Tür," antwortete Summer einfach und ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

"Oh."

"Ja," sagte Summer kurzangebunden, zog ihr Shirt an und stieg vom Bett runter.

"Nun wer wird dass sein um..." Seth sah auf seine Uhr, "10. Wow, ich dachte, es wäre schon viel später."

"Egal. Zieh dein Hemd an."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...Wir beeilen uns mit dem neuen Kapitel! VERSPROCHEN! Heute Abend ist Season Finale...es wird spannend! **


	27. Unterbrechung Emma

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C._

Summer öffnete gerade die Tür, als Seth sein Hemd fertig zugeknöpft hatte.

"Emma? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Summer geschockt.

"Em?", fragte Seth im selben geschockten Ton.

"Ich- kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Emma.

"Ja...klar," sagte Summer und trat von der Tür weg.

"Ich- ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte," sagte Emma und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Seth.

"Meine Mom und mein Dad...sie streiten sich immer...und ich glaube sie wollen, dass Onkel Sandy ihre Scheidung arrangiert."

"Oh Gott," murmelte Summer mitleidig.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Seth.

"Ich hörte sie streiten...schon wieder. Dann hat Mom gesagt, es wäre wohl dass Beste, wenn sie Onkel Sandy miteinbeziehen würden."

"Hast du das Wort Scheidung gehört?" fragte Seth.

"Oh komm schon Cohen. Sie ist nicht blöd. Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht ernst wäre," sagte Summer und verdrehte die Augen.

"Hast du tatsächlich gehört, dass sie die Scheidung wollen?", fragte Seth nochmals.

"Nun nein...nicht direkt. Aber sie streiten sich die ganze Zeit und erwähnen dabei immer wieder Onkel Sandy. Dann hat Thomas gemeint, dass meine Eltern sich scheiden lassen müssen, weil sie soviel streiten," sagte Emma und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

Seth seufzte und fuhr ihr mit den Händen durch die Haare. Summer bemerkte wie errötet sein Gesicht noch war von vorher. Sie fragte sich ob sie auch so aussah.

Dann fing Emma an zu weinen. Summer reagierte sofort und nahm die 13jährige in den Arm.

"Hey, das kommt schon in Ordnung. Manche Leute streiten sich gerne. Das ist ihre Art zu kommunizieren," beruhigte Summer Emma und streichelte ihren Kopf.

"Ja und Thomas hat doch keine Ahnung. Er hat sich nur wie ein typischer 15jähriger Vollidiot benommen," fügte Seth hinzu.

Emma schniefte und lachte leicht weil Seth Thomas einen Vollidioten genannt hat.

"Hör zu, Süsse. Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen, als ich neun war. Vielleicht kenne ich deine Eltern nicht so gut, aber nachdem ich einen Tag mit ihnen zusammen war, kann ich ehrlich sagen, dass sie sich nicht streiten wie meine Eltern, die es immer getan hatten. Ich glaube sie sind so wie ich und Cohen. Wir streiten uns die ganze Zeit. Wir nerven uns, die ganze Zeit, ohne dass wir es tatsächlich meinen," erklärte Summer.

"Aber ihr liebt euch immer noch, obwohl ihr die ganze Zeit streitet?" fragte Emma.

Summer warf Seth einen Blick zu und lächelte Emma dann an, "Mehr als alles andere in der Welt."

"Also glaubst du, dass Thomas mich nur ärgern wollte?"

"Da bin ich mir ganz sicher," sprang Seth dazwischen.

"Tut mir Leid wegen all dem. Aber danke," sagte Emma und wischte ihre Tränen weg.

"Kein Problem. Freut mich dass wir dir helfen konnten," antwortete Seth.

"Wenn ihr beide euch die ganze Zeit streiten könnt und immer noch verliebt seit, dann weiss ich, dass meine Eltern dass auch können."

Summer nickte. "Dazu kommt, dass Onkel Sandy gar nichts damit zu tun hat. Vermutlich geht es um die Hochzeit."

"Wie meinst du?" fragte Emma.

"Weil ich gehört habe wie sie ihn fragten, ob er Hilfe bräuchte beim organisieren und es so ein Teil ihres Geschenks für Ryan und Marissa wäre," antwortete Summer.

"Und dass, konntest du ihr nicht schon vorher sagen?" fragte Seth aufbrausend.

Summer rollte mit den Augen und fuhr dann fort, "Also ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du dir darum Sorgen machen solltest, Emma."

"Danke. Ich gehe dann wohl besser in mein Zimmer zurück bevor meine Eltern etwas merken. Die würden total ausflippen."

Seth nickte zustimmend. Emma stand vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür.

"Gute Nacht. Und Seth?"

"Ja?" fragte Seth.

"Gut gemacht," antwortete Emma.

"Was?"

"Dass du Summer gekriegt hast. Sie ist cool…und sie ist ein Filmstar," grinste Emma.

"Danke," lachte Summer.

"Gute Nacht," sagte Emma und verliess das Zimmer.

"Also...wo waren wir?" fragte Seth und bewegte sich auf Summer zu.

"Nirgendwo," antwortete Summer und stieß ihn weg.

"Was?"

"Denkst du nicht auch, dass das ein Zeichen war? Ich meine, es war die perfekte Unterbrechung, um uns zu stoppen, bevor wir etwas getan hätten, was wir später bereuen würden," erklärte Summer.

"Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Zeichen war. Ich glaube, ich war völlig zufrieden dich zu küssen und bereue es nicht wirklich."

"Nun ich schon."

"Du bereust dass du mich geküsst hast?" fragte Seth und versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

"Ich versuche Geschäftliches nicht mit Vergnügen zu mischen, Cohen. Das ist nur Schauspielern. Wir haben keine Beziehung und ich will keine anderen Dinge haben ohne eine Beziehung," sagte Summer und hielt ihre wahren Emotionen zurück. Sie musste sich selbst einreden, dass es nicht real war, sonst würde sie wieder verletzt werden.

Seth atmete tief ein und wieder aus bevor er antwortete, "Ich vermute, du hast Recht. Tut mir Leid. Ich war nur...versunken im Moment nehme ich an."

"Ist schon ok. Lass uns einfach ins Bett gehen…und unsere Hände voneinander lassen," antwortete Summer und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

"Ja. 'Nacht Summer."

"Nacht, Cohen," antwortet Summer als Seth die Lichter ausmachte und sich auf die anderen Seite des Bettes legte.

Sie schliefen mit den Rücken gegeneinander ein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Also habt ihr?" fragte Marissa.

"Nein...Emma hat geklopft," antwortete Summer.

"Oh. Wow. Ich wette, dass war eine Enttäuschung."

Summer grinste sarkastisch, "Ja…aber ich glaube…vermutlich war es besser so. Ich meine, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie verwirrend die Dinge wären, wenn Cohen und ich...wenn wir dass, was wir hätten tun können tatsächlich getan hätten?"

"Ich vermute dass hätte das Ganze vermasselt. Oh warte mal kurz! Das ist es ja schon."

Sommer verdrehte die Augen.

"Ernsthaft Sum, ihr beide seid dass defunktionalste Paar, dass ich je gesehen habe. Die eine Minute hasst ihr euch, in der nächsten stimmst du zu seine Verlobte zu-," fing Marissa an.

"...spielen. Seine Verlobte zu spielen!" unterbrach sie Summer.

"Wie auch immer. Und dann hasst ihr euch wieder-,"

"Nicht unbedingt hassen, wir sind immer noch Freunde," unterbrach Summer wieder.

"Okay. Ihr toleriert euch kaum, dann knutscht ihr rum wie zwei liebeskranke Hühner," machte Marissa weiter.

"Liebeskranke Hühner? Mehr wie lüsterne Teenager," lachte Summer.

"Der Punkt ist, dass ihr beiden euch endlich entscheiden müsst. Seid ihr oder seid ihr nicht?"

"Sind wir was nicht?"

"Zusammen!" rief Marissa frustriert aus.

"Coop, es ist nicht so einfach."

"Doch ist es. Entweder ihr liebt euch oder eben nicht. Es ist einfach."

"Oh ja, genau wie die Dinge auch immer einfach für dich und Chino waren," bemerkte Summer.

"Was soll denn dass wieder heißen?"

"Na komm schon Coop! Dein Liebesleben war auch nicht gerade ein Spaziergang. Du und Chino waren zusammen und dann wieder nicht, manchmal hatte sogar ich Schwierigkeiten alles mitzukommen. Und nicht zu vergessen, er hat ein anderes Mädchen geschwängert. Also sag mir nochmal wie einfach es ist!"

"Seth hat auch mit einer anderen geschlafen! Während ihr zusammen wart!" gab Marissa zurück und versuchte ihre und Ryan's Beziehung zu verteidigen.

"Ich weiss das! Warum denkst du, ist es so kompliziert?"

"Oh," sagte Marissa leise.

"Genau," antwortete Summer wieder ruhiger. "Es ist schwer für mich, weil ich ihm vertrauen will und ich will auch glauben, dass die Dinge nun anders wären...aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Als Lauren noch da war, dachte ich, ich würde praktisch alles tun um Cohen zurück zu gewinnen. Aber jetzt, wo es tatsächlich geschehen könnte... hab ich Angst. Niemand hat mich je so verletzt wie er es getan hat. Es ist einfach sehr schwer für mich zu vergessen was...obwohl ich es möchte...und obwohl manchmal...manchmal vergesse ich es beinahe, wenn er mich küsst, bin ich so nah dran alles zu vergessen...aber dann setzt mein Verstand ein und sagt mir ich soll aufhören."

"Du wolltest ihn vorher wirklich zurück. Ich weiss, dass du Angst hast, dass kapiere ich. Vertrau mir, ich kapiere dass. Aber wenn du ihn so sehr zurück wolltest, und jetzt wieder nicht mehr. Vielleicht solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren, warum du ihn so sehr zurückwolltest, vor zwei Wochen, anstatt darauf wovor du Angst hast."

"Nein. Weißt du, ich habe diese Sache...ich will dass, was ich nicht haben kann. Erinnerst du dich an Anna? Erinnerst du dich daran, dass es mir völlig egal war, dass Cohen existierte bis ich ihn nicht haben konnte. Ich weiss nicht...was ist, wenn es jetzt das Gleiche ist?" fragte Summer.

"Was wenn es nicht dasselbe ist? Und was ist wenn du etwas wirklich grossartiges verpasst nur weil du Angst hast?" konterte Marissa.

"Hör zu, alles geschieht aus einem bestimmten Grund, richtig? Ich meine was ist gut daran mich so über Cohen zu fragen. Ernsthaft, ich glaube nicht dass es sich lohnt."

"Ok. Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit meiner liebeskranken Freundin angestellt?"

"Ich habe genug davon die liebeskranke Freundin zu spielen. Und ich will nicht noch einmal verletzt werden. Und Cohen ist der einzige Typ der mich verletzen kann. Ich kann nicht vergessen was geschehen ist. Und ich werde nicht vergessen was geschehen ist."

"Du bist ein bisschen stur, nicht wahr?" fragte Marissa geradeheraus.

"Vielleicht bin ich dass. Aber ich bin lieber ein wenig stur, als zuzulassen dass er mir nochmal das Herz bricht."

"Dann ist es wohl das Beste so," gab Marissa mit einem Seufzen nach.

Nach ein paar Minute Stille, sagte Summer, "Es ist als wäre ich kaputt und kann nicht mehr repariert werden," sagte Summer traurig.

'Das ist eine ganz andere Platte,' dachte Marissa, aber realisierte dann, dass sie ihre Freundin einfach trösten und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen ignorieren sollte.

"Du bist nicht kaputt. Du wurdest verletzt und hast jetzt vielleicht ein paar kleinere Vertrauensprobleme," versuchte Marissa es nett auszudrücken.

"Kleinere?"

"Ok, große Vertrauensprobleme. Aber wer hätte die nicht?"

"Du," antworte Summer kaum hörbar.

"Ich?"

"Ja. Ich meine du nahmst Chino immer wieder zurück, und sieh mal wo du jetzt stehst. Du wirst bald heiraten. Du wirst so ziemlich die glücklichste Frau sein in fünf Tagen. Du heiratest und ihr werdet für immer glücklich sein."

"Ok, erstens, für immer glücklich? Komm schon, Summer…und zweitens, Ryan und ich waren nicht zusammen als diese ganze Theresa Sache passierte, also war das nicht dasselbe," erklärte Marissa.

"Nein ist es nicht. Du warst einfach nicht blöd genug um zu versuchen vorzugeben ihn zu hassen. Du hast dir eingestanden, dass du ihn brauchst und ihr seit drüber hinweg."

"Also brauchst du Seth?"

"Ich weiss nicht was ich brauche...aber ich weiß, dass ich all das nicht brauche. Ich mache mich selbst verrückt mit all dem Nachdenken über Cohen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich will ,dass alles es ein großartiges Drama ist. Ich mag es zu denken, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Es ist macht Spass mir selbst zu sagen, dass es mein eigener Fehler ist, dass es mir so schlecht geht. Ich geniesse die Tortur," sagte Summer sarkastisch.

Marissa seufzte.

"Aber du hast Recht, Coop. Das ist einfach. Ich schauspielere. Cohen und ich sind am schauspielern. All dieses Extra Zeugs ist unnötig also muss es einfach aufhören. Zurück zum Geschäft. Dass ist einfach genug für mich," entschied sich Summer.

"Also sagst du ihm dass eure kleinen nächtlichen Rendezvous aufhören müssen?"

Summer nickte und stand auf.

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte Marissa.

"Dass Drama beenden," antwortete Summer und ging.

**Ok, so ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!**

**Ich hoffe jetzt zumindest jede Woche ein neues Kapitel aufschalten zu können. Vielleicht sogar mehr, aber wir werden sehen...**

**Noch einmal Danke, dass ihr der Story solange treu geblieben seid.**

**Zum Schluss noch einmal ein herzliches Danke an Gini, die die Geschichte wie immer hervorragend überarbeitet hat! DANKE!**


	28. Gottes Geschenk

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder ihren Charakteren!_

**Danke für die Reviews!**

**Schokoriegel: Meinst du zum Überarbeiten der Kapitel? Das ist das kleinste Problem, Gini macht das ganz schnell sobald ich das Kapitel fertig übersetzt habe.Willst du ein Kapitel selbst übersetzen? Das können wir gerne probieren! Schreib mir ein Mail oder gib mir deine Mail Adresse**

"Cohen! Wir müssen reden…JETZT!" befahl Summer, als sie in die Lounge reinstürmte, wo Seth mit Ryan und seinen Tanten und Onkeln saß.

"Jemand ist etwas dominant," bemerkte Seth trocken und stand auf.

"Lustig. Komm schon. Ich muss mit dir reden," bestand Summer und zog ihn von den anderen weg.

"Was ist los?"

"Neben deinem übersteigerten Ego?", fauchte Summer.

"Mein- mein was? Was ist los?", fragte Seth verwirrt.

"Nur weil wir uns letzte Nacht küssten...ziemlich viel...heißt dass nicht, dass du jetzt der _Mann_ bist," sagte Summer mit Betonung auf Mann.

"Ähm...ok. Darüber wolltest du reden?" fragte Seth, mit hoher Stimme weil er langsam nervös wurde.

"Nein. Dass," Summer zeigte von sich zu Seth, "läuft nicht. Ok?"

"Ähm...in Ordnung? Denke ich. Ok."

"Was letzte Nacht passiert ist, muss aufhören. Du kannst mich nicht einfach küssen, wann immer dir danach ist. Ich tue das Ganze nur um dir zu helfen und wenn du versuchst mich zu verwirren, möchte ich dir nicht mehr helfen!", erklärte Summer wütend.

"Ok? Tut mir Leid?", versuchte Seth sich zu entschuldigen.

"Es sollte dir Leid tun. Ich bin nett zu dir. Ich tue dir einen Gefallen und du machst alles so kompliziert...und ich hasse komplizierte Dinge."

"Genau. Entschuldige."

"Ja- ja es sollte dir Leid tun. Das ist dein Fehler. Du hast mich geküstt und-," fing Summer an.

"Nun es ist nicht so, als hättest du mich nicht zurückgeküsst. Eigentlich...ich glaube letzte Nacht hast du angefangen," murmelte Seth.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen! Darum geht's nicht!"

"Genau. Darum gehts nicht…worum gehts denn?"

"Es geht darum, Dummkopf, dass du mich total-", fing Summer an.

"Heiss und scharf mache?", fragte Seth mit einem Grinsen.

"Nein! Verwirrt und wütend!"

"Oh…sorry?"

"Genau! Als wenn du Netterweise deine Lippen bei dir behalten würdest, dann könnten wir locker durch diese Woche-,"

"Eineinhalb Wochen," unterbrach Seth.

"wir können dann diese eineinhalb Wochen locker hinter uns bringen.", sagte Summer bitter.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde mich benehmen."

"Gut."

"Großartig."

"Fantastisch."

"Also willst du wieder rumknutschen?", fragte Seth.

"Nein!". rief Summer und stürmte davon.

Seth lachte und ging wieder zu den anderen in die Lounge zurück.

"Was war denn los?" fragte Ryan.

"Sie will mich," grinste Seth.

Ryan lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Und wie lief es?" fragte Marissa Summer, als diese ins Zimmer kam.

"Ich glaube er hat's begriffen."

"Das ist gut," lachte Marissa als Summer mit einem Frustrationsseufzer aufs Bett fiel.

"Lach nicht, Coop. Er ist manchmal einfach total unmöglich," sagte Summer mit bösem Blick.

"Entschuldige," antwortete Marissa und versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Weißt du wie eingebildet er war, als ich mit ihm reden wollte? Er meinte, jetzt sei er der _Mann,_ nur weil wir letzte Nacht rumgeknutscht haben. Als würde er mich jetzt besitzen oder so."

"Nun Seth war schon immer auf einem kleinen Ego Trip, nachdem ihr beiden euch versöhnt hatten."

"Wir haben uns aber nicht versöhnt!"

"Richtig!", sagte Marissa grinsend.

"Haben wir nicht!"

"Ok. Ok. Entschuldige. Habt ihr nicht. Ich sage ja nur, du weißt wie Seth wird. Es ist so, als ob er auf Wolke sieben ist und dann...naja du weißt schon."

"Mehr als sei er der Größte," sagte Summer verärgert.

"Stimmt schon."

"Es ist nicht auf Wolke sieben. Er ist eingebildet. Er glaubt er, sei Gottes Geschenk an die Frauen."

"Nein tut er nicht!", antwortete Marissa.

Summer warf ihr nur einen bösen Blick zu.

"Er glaubt, das er Gottes Geschenk an dich ist!", kicherte Marissa.

"Ja und er ist auch mental instabil."

"Nun wenigstens ist er nicht alleine.", zog Marissa sie auf.

"Ah. Egal, Coop, Egal," wehrte Summer sie ab und warf ein Kissen nach ihr.

"Gib´s einfach zu, Sum. Du bist völlig von der Rolle...Dass ist was Seth dir antun kann," lachte Marissa und schlug Summer auch mit einem Kissen.

"Völlig von der Rolle!", wiederholte Summer und attackierte Marissa mit dem Kissen.

Kissenschlacht!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Ryan saßen nun alleine in der Lounge. Ryan saß in einem Sessel und Seth lief vor der Couch hin und her.

"Also?", fragte Ryan.

"Alter, ich bin verliebt!", sagte Seth und warf sich auf die Couch.

"Du bist verliebt in Summer?"

"Musst du das wirklich fragen?", fragte Seth und warf Ryan einen 'Duh' Blick zu.

"Stimmt."

"Es ist so komisch. Früher war es immer _Summer_, Summer ist scharf und nun ist es- es ist _Summer_, Summer ist extrem scharf und- und kann super gut mit Kindern umgehen und- und kann extrem süss sein und sie...sie ist einfach _Summer_," schwatzte Seth vor sich hin.

"Ja. Es ist komisch. Summer ist Summer. Einfach komisch, Mann!", lachte Ryan.

"Halt die Klappe. Du weißt was ich meine."

"Eigentlich hast du mich nach _Summer_ verloren."

"Witzig," sagte Seth sarkastisch,

Kirsten kam in den Raum und stoppte auf der anderen Seite, als sie Seth und Ryan sah. Sie stand hinter ihnen und konnte so alles mit anhören.

"Ernsthaft, was meinst du?"

"Es ist nur...früher sah ich sie, als dieses wirklich scharfe Mädchen die...die unerreichbar war. Dann wurde sie Summer. Sie war diese Person, die ich kannte und mit der ich zusammen war. Sie war eine großartige Freundin. Dann war sie...wieder unerreichbar weil...nun halt einfach weil ich alles kaputt gemacht habe und sie es mich nicht erklären lassen wollte. Aber jetzt...wenn ich sie jetzt ansehe, dann sehe ich diese wunderbare Person. Sie ist klug und witzig und dass Komischste an allem ist, wenn ich sie jetzt ansehe, dann sehe ich nicht mehr diese unerreichbare Person oder die großartige Freundin, ich sehe jemandem, mit dem ich locker den Rest meines Lebens verbringen könnte", erklärte Seth.

"Wow!", sagte Ryan ernst.

Kirsten's Augen weiteten sich als sie die Liebeserklärung ihres Sohnes hörte.

"Genau. Es macht mich total verrückt. Sogar mit Lauren war es einfacher, so was wie der logisch nächste Schritt…aber mit Summer, wir sind nicht mal zusammen. Es ist überhaupt nicht logisch aber- aber ich will es trotzdem."

"Es ist wirklich um dich geschehen!"

"Ryan, Mann, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich bin verliebt in sie und habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll", gestand Seth.

"Hast du versucht es ihr zu sagen?"

"Willst du mich verarschen? Sie ist völlig ausgeflippt, weil wir uns letzte Nacht geküsst haben. Sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihr sagen würde, dass ich sie liebe."

"Das Ganze wächst dir über den Kopf!", sagte Ryan ehrlich.

"Ich weiß, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich kann's nicht ändern. Ich kann nicht aufhören so zu fühlen. Wie kommt's dass mich niemand vor diesem ganzen Liebeskram gewarnt hat?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich dachte, ich habe sie früher geliebt, aber dass was ich damals fühlte...es ist überhaupt nicht vergleichbar...Ich weiß, dass ich sie früher liebte...aber jetzt ist es anders."

"Anders?"

"An der High School war die Zukunft so weit entfernt. Man dachte darüber nach, aber man hat nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, weißt du. Sogar am College, es schien immer noch so weit entfernt zu sein. Ich dachte mir, dass ich sie vermutlich heiraten würde, aber es ist nicht so, als ob ich tatsächlich Pläne gemacht habe," erklärte Seth.

"Und nun hast du Pläne dafür?"

"Nun keine genaue Pläne...aber sie sind da...und ich habe definitiv gegrübelt."

Ryan nickte, wusste nicht wie er darauf antworteten sollte. Kirsten hielt sich die Hände über den Mund, um sich selbst zu stoppen laut zu seufzen. Ihr war nicht klar wie ernst Seth diese Sache war. Summer wird sein Herz brechen. Sie ging die Treppen rauf um mit ihr darüber zu reden."

"Ich weiss, dass es falsch ist. Ich weiß, dass sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht zurücknehmen sollte, vor allem seit...allem was passiert ist, aber Gott weiß, wie sehr ich will, dass sie es tut. Ich will einfach, dass sie mir vergibt, dass ich ein Arschloch war und dass die Dinge wieder so sein können, wie sie mal waren.", fuhr Seth fort.

"Also willst du es wieder so habe wie im College?" fragte Ryan und versuchte herauszufinden was in Seth Cohens Kopf vorging.

"Nun, dass kann es nicht. Ich meine die Dinge sind einfach zu kompliziert...und ich dachte auch nicht an Summer als Mom im College."

"Whoa. Eine Mom? Summer eine Mom?" fragte Ryan ungläubig.

"Verrückt, nicht? Wenn du sie nur mit Davids Nichte zu meiner Willkommensfeier gesehen hättest, sie war, sie war wunderbar. Und sie ist so gut mit Brie umgegangen. Und letzte Nacht als Emma völlig aufgelöst in unser Zimmer kam, nicht ich habe sie beruhigt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Summer so toll sein könnte als Mutter...aber jetzt, mein Gott sie wäre eine großartige Mutter."

"Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund glaube ich dass."

"Ryan, ich habe noch nie so über jemanden gedacht...nicht einmal Lauren. Ich bin 25 Jahre alt. Ich habe einen Job, einen Wagen, ein Haus, aber kein Mädchen. Ich will, dass sie dieses Mädchen ist...Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht sind du und ich einfach schon jetzt, so jung, bereit sich niederzulassen...ich will eine Familie, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, ich will dass mit Summer."

"Also sag's ihr!"

"Sie wird-," fing Seth an.

"Dich umbringen. Ja schon klar, aber weißt du was...ich glaube, dass sie es wahrscheinlich doch nicht tun wird."

"Du hast sie vorher nicht gesehen. Sie war super sauer, nur weil wir uns küssten."

Ryan sah ihn nur an.

"Hör zu Mann, sie hat es heute ziemlich klar gemacht, dass das Ganze hier nur ein Schauspiel Gig für sie ist. Also werde ich einfach damit klarkommen müssen. Ich werde darüber hinweg kommen...irgendwann...hoffe ich.", sagte Seth unsicher.

**Wir bessern uns...**


	29. Die neuen Bedingungen

_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The O.C. oder den Charakteren._

"Ist Summer hier?" fragte Kirsten Marissa als diese die Tür öffnete.

"Sie ist gerade unter der Dusche. Möchtest du dass ich sie zu dir schicke wenn sie fertig ist?" fragte Marissa.

"Das wäre gut."

10 Minuten später kam Summer aus dem Badezimmer.

"Hey, Kirsten möchte dass du kurz bei ihr reinschaust. Sie will mit dir reden oder so." sagte Marissa während sie ein Hochzeitsmagazin durchblätterte.

"Ok. Bis später dann," antwortete Summer und verliess den Raum.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ist Kirsten da?" fragte Summer als Sandy die Tür öffnete.

"Ja. Komm rein," antwortete Sandy und öffnete die Tür weiter um sie herein zu lassen.

"Summer," lächelte Kirsten.

"Hey, du wolltest mich sehen?"

"Ja. Eigentlich wollte ich etwas mit dir besprechen...alleine," sagte Kirsten und schaute Sandy erwartungsvoll an.

"Ok. Schon verstanden. Ich sehe euch dann später," grinste Sandy und ging hinaus.

"Also, was ist los?" fragte Summer.

"Ich wollte mit dir über Seth reden."

"Ok."

"Diese Sache ist nun weit genug gegangen. Ihr seid zusammen in diesem Zimmer und Gott weiss was passieren wird und ihr streitet euch und ihr-," fing Kirsten an.

"Kirsten," unterbrach Summer sie. "Es ist in Ordnung. Wir sind okay mit dem...wirklich. Ja wir streiten uns aber dass haben wir schon immer getan und was das zusammen wohnen betrifft, wir haben eine Abmachung getroffen. Es ist alles in Ordnung...Versprochen."

"Ich weiss nicht Summer. Das ist nur...Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich...um euch Beide."

"Ich weiss. Und ich schätze es wirklich sehr dass du dich so sorgst, aber manchmal müssen Menschen einfach gewisse Dinge tun. Und vielleicht ist es ein riesiger Fehler, aber wir müssen ihn wohl einfach begehen," antwortete Summer.

"Es ist ein riesiger Fehler."

Summer war völlig überrumpelt und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

"Ich weiss du warst nicht damit einverstanden, aber-," fing Summer in wenig geschockt über Kirstens Direktheit an.

"Der Fehler ist nicht dass ihr beide zusammen seid. Dies vorzugeben ist der Fehler. Ihr werdet beide verletzt. Das ist nicht nur ein Schauspieljob Summer. Das ist dein Leben. Und ich weiss dass du mit Seth zusammen sein willst. Und ich weiss dass er mit dir zusammen sein will. Aber ihr packt das beide völlig falsch an. Etwas vorzugeben was ihr nicht seid kann nicht reparieren was zwischen euch passiert ist," erklärte Kirsten.

Summer wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Summer, du hast noch immer Gefühle für ihn und vorzugeben dass du sie nicht hast macht das Ganze nur noch schlimmer. So zu tun als ob ihr verlobt seid ist ein Pärchen zu sein ohne dass ihr tatsächlich eins seid. Ihr könnt nicht einfach in eine Beziehung reinspringen. Ihr beide habt grosse Probleme, die ihr zuerst ausdiskutieren müsst. Und jetzt tust du so als ob sie gar nicht existieren."

"Weil ich schauspielere," antwortete Summer.

"Du kannst nichts vorgeben was du tatsächlich tust. Stopp das Ganze...bevor es noch schlimmer wird als es bereits ist."

"Ich kann nicht," Summer flüsterte beinahe.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil...weil ich nicht will. Weißt du wie schön es ist endlich mit ihm reden zu können? Mit ihm zu flirten? Nur mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen? Ich habe ihn extreme vermisst…und nun können wir Freunde sein…und ich werde das nicht verlieren," antwortete Summer.

"Ihr seid keine Freunde."

Summer sah wieder weg.

"Hör mir zu. Du und Seth seid keine Freunde. Ihr seid in einer gespielten Beziehung mit echten Gefühlen. Du verkomplizierst die Angelegenheit. Du hilfst Seth nicht. Du verletzt ihn und er verletzt dich."

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Summer.

"Lass mich dich was fragen. Was denkst du wird geschehen in eineinhalb Wochen wenn dass alles vorüber ist? Glaubst du er wird in Newport bleiben? Glaubst du er wird zurückziehen um eine gespielte Beziehung mit dir fortzuführen? Glaubst du er wird sein Leben für eine klitzekleine Chance dass du ihn zurücknimmst aufgeben?" fragte Kirsten.

"Ich weiss nicht. Ich...ich habe noch nicht gross darüber nachgedacht."

"Das ist eine Lüge. Du hast darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiss dass du das getan hast."

Summer kaute auf ihrer Lippe während Kirsten weitersprach.

"Du hast darüber nachgedacht wieder von vorne anzufangen. Aber er wird deinetwegen nicht nach Newport zurückkehren, vor allem nicht wenn er nicht einmal weiss dass du ihn willst. Summer, ich weiss dass ihr beide noch Gefühle füreinander habt und so sehr ich dich und Seth in einer richtigen Beziehung sehen würde...ihr könnt nicht. Zu viele Dinge haben sich geändert seit dem College."

"Aber meine Gefühle haben sich nicht verändert," krächzte Summer und kämpfte gegen den Kloss im Hals an. Das war nicht was sie gerade hören wollte.

"Ich weiss aber dass sie sich geändert haben. Du warst mit Matt zusammen. Seth mit Lauren. Ihr könnt nicht einfach jedes Mal aufeinander zurückfallen wenn eure anderen Beziehung nicht funktionieren."

"Ich habe Matt nie geliebt. Und Seth-," Summer stoppte.

"War in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt. Er liebte sie genug um sie um ihre Hand anzuhalten."

"Aber ich...was wenn ich es nicht kann."

"Wenn du was nicht kannst?" fragte Kirsten.

"Darüber hinwegkommen. Was wenn ich mich in niemand anderen verlieben kann? Was wenn ich dass nicht will?" fragte Summer leise, ihre Augen voller Tränen.

"Du wirst es schaffen."

"Nein, werde ich nicht. Seth und ich gingen durch die Hölle und zurück um dahin zu kommen wo wir heute sind."

"Wo seid ihr denn heute? Eine vorgespielte Beziehung? Das ist nicht real, Summer. Und ihr leidet beide darunter."

"Aber-," fing Summe an.

"Kein aber. So wie er von dir spricht…er ist mein Sohn. Du verletzt ihn...und er verletzt dich. Diese ganze Vorgeberei muss aufhören," sagte Kirsten, ihre Augen waren auch voller Tränen aus Frustration und Sorge.

Summer konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Kirstens Augen wurden etwas weiche. Sie konnte nicht wütend sein. Sicher, sie war frustriert, aber sie konnte nicht wütend sein.

"Er ist in dich verliebt," wisperte Kirsten.

Summer hörte sie nicht. Sie stand leise schluchzend da.

"Es tut mir Leid, Summer," sagte Kirsten etwas lauter.

"Nein, du hast Recht. Wir sind viel zu beschäftigt miteinander um das zu tun. Ich- Ich will keine Beziehung mit ihm. Ich kann nicht wieder verletzt werden. Ich wurde von meinen Gefühlen so mitgerissen dass ich einfach versucht habe alles was passiert ist zu vergessen. Aber sobald ich kurz stoppe und nachdenke, weiss ich dass ich nur wieder verletzt enden werde. Ich liebe ihn aber ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Es war falsch etwas anderes vorzugeben und ich werde es beenden," sagte Summer immer noch leicht schluchzend.

"Summer ich wollte nicht-,"

"Ich gehe jetzt Seth suchen und sage ihm dass ich nicht mehr weitermache," sagte Summer und atmete tief durch. "Sind meine Augen geschwollen und meine Nase rot?"

"Nein, alles ok."

Summer nickte und drehte sich um.

"Ausser ihr eröffnet beide eure Gefühle, ist dies die beste Lösung," sagte Kirsten als Summer zur Tür ging.

"Unsere Gefühle eröffnen?" fragte Summer und drehte sich um.

"Wenn ihr es doch nur zugeben könntet...einander."

"So sehr ich...für ihn empfinde...ich kanns nicht. Ich möchte es aber, aber ich kann einfach nicht vergessen," antwortete Summer ehrlich.

"Dann denke ich ist das wohl dass Beste für euch beide."

Summer drehte sich um und ging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cohen!" rief Summer als sie in die Lounge kam.

"Hey. Wir haben gerade über dich geredet," antwortete Seth.

"Ich höre auf."

"Was? Bist du okay? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als hättest du- bist du okay?" fragte Seth besorgt.

"Ich höre auf," wiederholte Summer.

"Womit?"

"Damit. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann das nicht tun, Cohen. Ich kann es nicht mehr vorspielen. Es ist einfach nicht richtig. Ich sprach mit deiner Mutter und-,"

"Meine Mutter? Was hat sie denn damit zu tun?"

"Hör zu, ich werde nicht mehr vorspielen deine Verlobte zu sein. Wenn du willst, dann sag ich's deiner Familie. Ich werde dir sogar diesen Ärger ersparen," sagte Summer hart.

"Woher kommt das denn plötzlich? Ist das nur wegen letzter Nacht? Ich schwöre dass es nicht mehr passieren wird. Ich kann meine Hormone im Griff behalten. Ich werde dich nicht einmal mehr berühren ohne dass es absolut notwendig ist. Ich meine, ich dachte wir wären ok. Ich dachte ich hätte mich entschuldigt und du seiest ok damit," schwatzte Seth weiter.

"Cohen. Du schwatzt! Nun hör mir zu, Egal was letzte oder irgendeine Nacht passiert ist. Ich höre auf."

Summer drehte sich auf dem Absatz.

"Bitte tu das nicht," flehte Seth sanft.

Summer stoppte in ihrer Bewegung, drehte sich aber nicht um.

"Bitte. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich letzte Nacht nicht küssen sollen. Ich weiss es hat alles nur verkompliziert und offensichtlich sind Gefühle im Spiel...aber wenn wir das einfach zur Seite schieben können, ich möchte es nur durch diesen ganzen Hochzeitskram machen...und ich weiss ich kann es nicht ohne dich tun."

Summer stand still da.

"Wirst du etwas sagen? Irgendwas? Sogar fahr zur Hölle wäre gut gegen diese Stille," murmelte Seth.

"In Ordnung," hauchte Summer.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Seth.

"In Ordnung," sagte Summer und drehte sich ihm zu.

"In Ordnung?"

"In Ordnung! Aber ich schwöre dir wenn du irgendetwas probierst, bringe ich dich um!" erwiderte Summer in scharfem Ton.

"Ich verspreche dir dass ich das nicht tun werde."

"Gut."

"Danke. Danke. Danke."

"Komm drüber weg, Cohen. Das wird von nun an anders laufen. Ich mache nun die Bedingungen," bestimmte Summer.

"Ok. Deine Bedingungen. Grossartig. Das ist- das ist wunderbar."

"Nicht so wunderbar. Meine Bedingungen...wir machen weiterhin unsere Auftritte, dass ist alles. Hinter den Kulissen, sind wir nicht einmal Freunde. Küss mich nicht, halt nicht meine Hand, flirte nicht mit mir, und denk nicht mal an Massagen!"

Summer sah wie all die Hoffnung aus Seth Augen wich.

"Wenn dies gespielt ist, dann gehen wir es als Schauspieljob an. Dies ist mein Beruf und ich werde von nun an professionell damit umgehen. Verstanden?" fragte Summer mit drohenden Augen.

"Verstanden," sagte Seth beinahe verängstigt.

"Gut. Oh und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich nehme mir ein eigenes Zimmer."

"Aber-,"

"Meine Bedingungen, Cohen. Mein Zimmer."

"Ok," antwortete Seth mit dünner Stimme.

Mit all dem gesagt, verliess Summer die Lounge.

"Das lief ja toll," sagte Ryan nach eine Minute Schweigen.

"Wie am Schnürchen."

"Ich bin froh dass du ihr gesagt hast was du für sie empfindest."

"Halt die Klappe," zischte Seth durch die Zähne.

"Und was machst du jetzt?"

"Summer's Bedingungen erfüllen...und über sie hinweg kommen," sagte Seth, den Tränen nahe. Ryan konnte nicht sagen ob er wütend oder einfach nur traurig war.

"Viel Glück damit, Mann."

"Ja, dass werde ich brauchen," sagte Seth und ging.


End file.
